


Hamilton Characters React to the Musical

by girl8of0many8fandoms



Series: Musical Reacts [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: But I'm lazy, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Don't Like Don't Read, Multi, also ik there's a lot of characters, also tags will change!!!, but i've been working on this for awhile, i only write the reactions of the characters most relevant, i'll make more content i promise, lol this is an overused plot, react fic, so jefferson madison those ppl don't really appear much til the second act
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 45
Words: 40,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl8of0many8fandoms/pseuds/girl8of0many8fandoms
Summary: What's this? Another react fic? Oh yes it is. Join the Hamilton characters as they are resurrected to watch Hamilton: the Musical!Yeah, so it's basically like every other react fic out there, but once I finish the musical I'll go on to ships and the future stuff, and finally release them into the wild!Disclaimer: I only own Lily. The lyrics are owned by LMM, and the other characters are historical figures.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr, Alexander Hamilton & George Washington, Alexander Hamilton & John Laurens & Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette & Hercules Mulligan, Alexander Hamilton & Philip Hamilton (1782-1801), Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Angelica Schuyler & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler & Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler, George III of the United Kingdom & Samuel Seabury
Series: Musical Reacts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017196
Comments: 201
Kudos: 200





	1. Alexander Hamilton

**Author's Note:**

> tw for caps
> 
> if I miss a trigger warning, pls tell me so I can edit accordingly

[Alexander's POV, 1804]

I groaned softly. My whole body was aching after Burr shot me. I knew I didn't have much time left. Angelica and Eliza were by my side....Oh, Eliza. I've treated her so horribly. She was holding my hand so tight...

"My love, are you ok?" She asked me softly. I smiled weakly, but I felt myself dying by the second. 

"Remember, my Eliza, you are a Christian." I whispered softly. I don't know why I said that, but I knew they were going to be my last words. I breathed in and out two more times, and closed my eyes for good. 

[Time Skip to Present Day, general POV]

Lily surveyed the room. She thought it was just about ready for watching a musical. There were refreshments (all modern food, they need to get with the times), comfortable couches, the screen and projector, and extra blankets and pillows. Lily felt like she was missing something, though. Oh well. She'll remember later on.

She snapped her fingers and 14 people appeared in the room with a bright flash. It was silent for a moment, until people started shouting at familiar faces. Lily winced. These were not at all what she was expecting for them to look like. She sighed. 

Lily started mentally checking people off. Jefferson (or what she could assume was Jefferson) was talking to the shortest man in the room, so that must be Madison. Check and check. A white-haired man who was somehow wearing a crown was waving his arms at everyone, obviously not recognizing anyone except for the timid young man next to him. That must be King George III and Samuel Seabury. Check and check. Three women who all resembled each other in some way were crying in a corner while hugging each other. Lily smiled. She checked off the Schuyler sisters in her head. Who else was there? There were three young men, drunk, it seemed, laughing their heads off at some of the people in the room. Lily frowned. How could the Hamilsquad be intoxicated already? She was sure she hadn't put any alcohol with the refreshments. She's a minor, for goodness' sakes! Lily sighed. John Laurens, Lafayette, and Hercules Mulligan were checked off. Lily ran through her mental checklist. So far, there were 10 people she had checked off. 

"Excuse me, young lady," she heard a small voice say. Lily turned around. She was face-to-face with what could only be Maria Reynolds. 

"Hi!" Lily greeted her excitedly. Even though she extorted Hamilton, her husband wasn't very nice. At least, that's what she had inferred from some of the fanfictions she read. "You're Maria Reynolds, right? It's nice to meet you. I'm Lily!"

"Oh..." Maria looked surprised at being recognized. "Um, yes, I'm Maria Reynolds. Well, Lewis. I was just wondering what we're all doing here? I don't recognize anyone."

Lily smirked. "Ah, yes. I'm going to get to that in a minute." She then pulled out a megaphone and started yelling in it. "EXCUSE ME EVERYONE, IF YOU COULD PLEASE DIRECT YOUR ATTENTION HERE." 

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked strangely at her. Most of them were thinking about why there was a very young girl shouting at them, and dressed in some strange attire. 

"THANK YOU. NOW, I BROUGHT YOU ALL HERE SO YOU COULD WATCH SOMETHING THAT'S VERY IMPORTANT TO ME. I KNOW, THE LAST THING YOU REMEMBER IS DYING, SO LET ME UPDATE YOU. YOU ARE IN THE 21ST CENTURY, 200 YEARS AFTER YOU GUYS LIVED." 

People started murmuring and then shouting various things. Laurens yelled questions about slavery and the Schuyler sisters shouted about feminism. Lily smirked again. 

"YOU ARE ALL YOUNGER THAN YOU PROBABLY REMEMBER, WHICH IS BECAUSE I SWITCHED YOU TO THE AGES YOU WERE WHEN THE EVENTS IN THIS MUSICAL HAPPENED. YES, SLAVES HAVE BEEN FREED, YES, WOMEN HAVE BEEN GRANTED THE RIGHT TO VOTE. THE MUSICAL YOU ARE GOING TO BE WATCHING IS ABOUT SOMEONE WHO IS HERE IN THIS ROOM, BUT I WON'T TELL YOU TO LET THE SUSPENSE BUILD." 

At this, she scanned the room looking for said someone, but didn't seem to find him. 

"NOW, IF YOU COULD PLEASE TAKE A SEAT, AFTER I LAY OUT SOME RULES. RULE NUMBER ONE: NO VIOLENCE. RULE NUMBER TWO: IT IS MANDATORY TO WATCH THE MUSICAL. ALSO, THIS IS NOT A RULE, BUT SOME PEOPLE ARE GRANTED THE ABILITY TO TUNE OUT INSULTS FROM OTHERS," Cue glaring at Jefferson and King George. "THROUGHOUT THE MUSICAL." 

Everyone started grumbling and making their way towards the couches. The seating arrangements were: 

Laurens/Mulligan/Lafayette/Burr on the couch closest to screen

Washington/Eliza/Phillip/Peggy/Angelica on the couch behind ^

Jefferson/Madison/KGIII/Seabury on the couch behind ^

Maria alone on the couch behind ^

Lily smiled, satisfied. But then she remembered the most important person in the room was missing. She frowned, and stretched out her consciousness. After a few minutes of poking around, Lily found the person she was looking for in the far corner of the room, hidden in shadows. She went over there and talked quietly to him, occasionally nodding or grimacing. Then she headed back over to the couches. "Thank you for your cooperation," Lily started. 

"Don't thank me, peasant. I only listened because of Samuel." King George sneered. Lily rolled her eyes, undaunted.

"Again, thank you. It's time to watch the musical. No, you won't understand the technology of how you're watching it. I just found a beautiful copy of Ha-" Lily cleared her throat. "I mean, of this musical because it was delivered to my house. Anyway, please be quiet and respect other people. I know you won't follow this rule but I tried." She clapped her hands and the lights dimmed. The projector flickered on and the first few notes of Alexander Hamilton played. "Let the show begin!" Lily whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: around 1000


	2. Alexander Hamilton Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The audience watches the first song of Hamilton: the Musical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw period-typical racism from jefferson for just one remark

**[Aaron Burr]**

**How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore**

"Why is a Negro on the stage?" Jefferson hissed. Lila glared at him and put her finger to her lips.

**And a Scotsman, dropped in the middle of a forgotten spot in the Caribbean by providence, impoverished, in squalor**

**[John Laurens]**

**The 10-dollar, founding father without a father got a lot farther by working a lot harder, by being a lot smarter, by being a self-starter. By 14, they placed him in charge of a trading charter**

"Wow, people in the future really have my life all wrong," King George said carelessly. Lila glared at him, too. Other people murmured softly while they tried to figure out who the musical was about. Hamilton watched silently from the shadows.

**[Thomas Jefferson]**

**And every day while slaves were being slaughtered and carted away across the waves he struggled and kept his guard up. Inside he was longing for something to be a part of the brother was ready to beg, steal, borrow or barter**

"Is that supposed to be me?" Jefferson shouted in frustration.

"He certainly has your hair," Madison remarked.

**[James Madison]**

**Then a hurricane came, devastation reigned. Our man, he saw his future drip, dripping down the drain. Put a pencil to his temple, connected it to his brain, and he wrote his first refrain, a testament to his pain.**

"Who even is this?" Burr hissed in impatience.

**[Burr]**

**Well, the word got around, they said "This kid is insane, man." Took up a collection just to send him to the mainland. Get your education, don't forget from whence you came. And the world's gonna know your name! What's your name, man?**

Everyone held their breath in anticipation. They all knew that the musical wasn't about them, but they couldn't think of anyone else. This was the moment of truth.

**[Alexander Hamilton]**

**Alexander Hamilton.**

"What?!?!" Several people screamed. Burr groaned, the Schuyler sisters burst into tears, Jefferson glared and Lafayette glared with him. Laurens was shocked, to say the least. Many others were indifferent, although Seabury's lip quivered. Hamilton came out of the shadows, but no one noticed except Maria.

**My name is Alexander Hamilton. And there's a million things I haven't done, but just you wait, just you wait.**

**[Eliza Hamilton]**

**When he was 10, his father split, full of it, debt ridden, two years later see Alex and his mother bedridden half-dead, sittin' in their own sick, the scent thick**

**[Full Company (except Hamilton, whispering)]**

**And Alex got better but his mother went quick**

**[George Washington & Company, BOTH] **

**Moved in with a cousin, the cousin committed suicide, left him with nothing but ruined pride, something new inside. A voice, saying, "Alex, you gotta fend for yourself" He started retreating and reading every treatise on the shelves.**

Eliza's heart broke at how little she knew of Hamilton's experiences before he came to America.

**[Burr & Company, BOTH] **

**There would've been nothing left to do for someone less astute, he would've been dead or destitute without a cent of restitution, started working, clerking for his late mother's landlord, trading sugarcane and rum and all the things he can't afford. Scammin' for every book he could get his hands on, plannin' for the future see him now as he stands on the bow of a ship, heading for the new land, in New York you can be a new man.**

"Isn't that illegal?" Jefferson scoffed. If only you knew how hard it was, Hamilton thought.

**[Company, (Hamilton), WOMEN, Men]**

**In New York, you can be a new man (Just you wait), In New York you can be a new man (Just you wait), In New York you can be a new man, in NEW YORK, New York, (Just you wait!)**

**[Company]**

**Alexander Hamilton, (Alexander Hamilton),**

**We are waiting in the wings for you, (waiting in the wings for you)**

**You could never back down, you never learned to take your time**

**Oh, Alexander Hamilton, (Alexander Hamilton), when America sings for you**

**Will they know what you overcame? Will they know you rewrote the game?**

**The world will never be the same, oh.**

**[Burr] The ship is in the harbor now, see if you can spot him**

**Another immigrant coming up from the bottom,**

**His enemies destroyed his rep**

"Ha!" Jefferson shouted.

**America forgot him**

A lot of people were confused at this line.

**[Mulligan/Lafayette]**

**We fought with him**

**[Laurens]**

**Me? I died for him.**

**[Washington]**

**Me? I trusted him.**

"Still do." Washington murmured.

**[Eliza/Angelica/Maria]**

**Me? I loved him.**

Eliza's eyes flashed with suspicion at seeing who could only be Angelica, and with hate when seeing who could only be Maria.

**[Burr]**

**And me? I'm the damn fool that shot him.**

Cue glares at Burr.

**[Company]**

**There's a million things I haven't done, but just you wait!**

**[Burr]**

**What's your name, man?**

**[Company]**

**Alexander Hamilton!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: around 800


	3. Aaron Burr, Sir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The audience watches "Aaron Burr, Sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it says Lila instead of Lily pls inform me bc i accidentally do that

The guitars strummed as Aaron Burr, Sir started. Everyone leaned forward in anticipation as Hamilton crept forward.

**[Company]**

**1776**

**New York City**

**[Hamilton]**

**Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr, sir?**

Burr buried his head in his hands as he recalled the first time he had met Hamilton.

**[Burr]**

**That depends, who's asking?**

**[Hamilton]**

**Oh, well, sure, sir. I'm Alexander Hamilton, I'm at your service, sir. I have been looking for you.**

Jefferson snickered. "Stalker much?" he whispered.

**[Burr]**

**I'm getting nervous.**

_He should be_ , Madison thought. The Revolutionary Squad longed to see their buddy again. 

**[Hamilton]**

**Sir, I heard your name at Princeton college, I was seeking an accelerated course of study, when I got sort of out of sorts with a buddy of yours**

"That's clever," Eliza murmured. She was impressed by whoever wrote this song.

**I may have punched him**

Washington shook his head in disappointment. 

**It's a blur, sir. He handles the financials?**

**[Burr]**

**You punched the bursar?**

**[Hamilton]**

**Yes!**

Peggy chuckled slightly at how eager Hamilton sounded. Phillip was astonished at how much trouble his dad got up to in his earlier years.

**I wanted to do what you did, graduate in two then join the revolution, he looked at me like I was stupid, I'm not stupid**

"Lies!" many people shouted. Lily chortled.

**So how'd you do it? How'd you graduate so fast?**

**[Burr]**

**It was my parents' dying wish before they passed.**

**[Hamilton]**

**You're an orphan. Of course! I'm an orphan. God, I wish there was a war**

Washington sighed. Back then, he was so eager for a war.

**then we could prove that we're worth more than anyone bargained for.**

**[Burr]**

**Can I buy you a drink?**

Lily snickered. Hamburr for the win, she thought.

**[Hamilton]**

**That would be nice.**

**[Burr]**

**While we're talking, let me offer you some free advice?**

**Talk less**

Jefferson guffawed.

**[Hamilton]**

**What?**

**[Burr]**

**Smile more**

**[Hamilton]**

**Huh.**

**[Burr]**

**Don't let them know what you're against or what you're for.**

**[Hamilton]**

**You can't be serious.**

**[Burr]**

**You wanna get ahead.**

**[Hamilton]**

**Yes.**

**[Burr]**

**Fools who run their mouths off wind up dead.**

Hamilton looked pained. That was no incidental line. He recognized foreshadowing when he saw/heard it.

**[Laurens]**

**A yo yo yo yo yo! What time is it?**

**[Laurens/Mulligan/Lafayette]**

**Showtime!**

**[Burr]**

**Like I said...**

**[Laurens]**

**Showtime, showtime, yo! I'm John Laurens in the place to be,**

The real John Laurens cheered with excitement. Hamilton smiled.

**a two pints of Sam Adams but I'm working on three, ha. Those redcoats don't want it with me, 'cause I will pop-chicka-pop these cops till I'm free!**

"Pop-chicka-pop," James Madison mouthed to himself, perplexed.

**[Lafayette]**

**Oui, oui, mon ami, j'emappelle, Lafayette! The Lancelot of the Revolutionary Set! I came from afar just to say bon soir. Tell the king casse toi. Who's the best, c'est moi.**

Hamilton couldn't help it, he chuckled. Which totally blew his cover, by the way. Meanwhile, Lafayette was blushing from the fact that his English was horrible.

**[Mulligan]**

**Braagh, braagh, I am Hercules Mulligan, up in it, lovin' it, yes I heard your mother say "come again!" Lock up your daughters and horses, of course it's hard to have intercourse over four sets of corsets.**

Angelica would have been disgusted if it weren't for the fact that she was tackling Hamilton, distracting her from everything else. 

**[Lafayette]**

**Wow.**

**[Laurens]**

**No more sex, pour me another brew, son. Let's raise a couple more**

**[Laurens/Mulligan/Lafayette]**

**To the revolution!**

**[Laurens]**

**Well, if it ain't the prodigy of Princeton college!**

**[Mulligan]**

**Aaron Burr**

**[Laurens]**

**Give us a verse, drop some knowledge!**

**[Burr]**

**Good luck with that, you're taking a stand, you spit, Imma sit, we'll see where we land**

"BORING!" Peggy shouted. 

**[Lafayette/Mulligan]**

**Booo!**

**[Laurens]**

**Burr, the revolution's imminent, what do you stall for?**

**[Hamilton]**

**If you stand for nothing,Burr, what'll you fall for?**

**[Laurens]**

**Ooh, [Mulligan]**

**Who are you? Ooh**

**[Mulligan] [Lafayette]**

**Who are you? Ooh**

**[Lafayette]**

**Who are you?**

**[Lafayette/Mulligan/Lafayette]**

**Ooh, who is this kid, what's he gonna do?**

By the time the song ended, no one was paying attention, since they were all: a) tackling Hamilton 2) kissing Hamilton or c) insulting Hamilton. Eliza was doing all three. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: around 700


	4. My Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The audience watches My Shot, Hamilton finally out of the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this doesn't have that many reactions in between the lyrics, so sorry!

**[Hamilton]**

**I am not throwing away my shot!**

**I am not throwing away my shot!**

**Hey yo, I'm just like my country**

**I'm young, scrappy and hungry**

**And I'm not throwing away my shot!**

**I'ma get a scholarship to King's College**

**I prob'ly shouldn't brag, but dag, I amaze and astonish**

Burr buried his face in his hands. If this was how the whole musical was going to be, then he wanted no part in it.

**The problem is I got a lot of brains but no polish**

"I beg to differ," Jefferson muttered to Madison, who snickered.

**I gotta holler just to be heard**

**With every word, I drop knowledge**

Madison doubted this, along with his fellow southern mother-effing democratic-republicans. 

**I'm a diamond in the rough, a shiny piece of coal**

**Tryin' to reach my goal. My power of speech; unimpeachable**

**Only nineteen but my mind is older**

**These New York City streets get colder, I shoulder**

**Ev'ry burden, ev'ry disadvantage**

**I have learned to manage, I don't have a gun to brandish**

**I walk these streets famished**

**The plan is to fan this spark into a flame**

**But damn, it's getting dark, so let me spell out the name**

**I am the-**

**[Hamilton/Lafayette/Mulligan Laurens]**

**A-L-E-X-A-N-D**

**E-R-we are-meant to be...**

**[Hamilton]**

**A colony that runs independently**

**Meanwhile, Britain keeps shittin' on us endlessly**

**Essentially, they tax us relentlessly**

**Then King George turns around, runs a spending spree**

"Ooh, it's me!" the king said excitedly, but everyone ignored him.

**He ain't ever gonna set his descendants free**

**So there will be a revolution in the century**

**Enter me!**

Eliza choked. Lily made a tick on a magical clipboard that appeared out of nowhere.

**[Lafayette/Mulligan/Laurens]**

**(He says in parentheses)**

**[Hamilton]**

**Don't be shocked when your hist'ry book mentions me**

**I will lay down my life if it sets us free**

Washington shook his head at Hamilton's eagerness to die. Honestly, that wasn't healthy.

**Eventually you'll see my ascendancy**

**[Hamilton & Laurens]**

**And I am not throwing away**

**My shot (my shot)**

**I am not throwing away**

**My shot (my shot)**

**Hey yo I'm just like my country**

**I'm young scrappy and hungry**

**And I am not throwing away my shot**

**And I am not throwing away my shot**

Hamilton winced at the repetitiveness. He would never write something like this.

**[Hamilton/Laurens/Mulligan/Lafayette]**

**I am not throwing away my shot**

**I am not throwing away my shot**

**Hey yo, I'm just like my country**

**I'm young scrappy and hungry**

**And I'm not throwing away my shot**

**It's time to take a shot!**

**[Lafayette]**

**I dream of life without the monarchy**

**The unrest in France will lead to 'onarchy**

**'Onarchy? How you say, how you say, anarchy?**

Lafayette cringed at his horrible English. Thank god it got better.

**When I fight I make the other side panicky**

**With my-**

**[Hamilton/Lafayette/Mulligan/Laurens]**

**Shot!**

**[Mulligan]**

**Yo, I'm a tailor's apprentice**

**And I got y'all knuckleheads in loco parentis**

**I'm joining the rebellion 'cause I know it's my chance**

**To socially advance, instead of sewin' some pants**

**I'm gonna take a-**

**[Hamilton/Mulligan/Laurens/Lafayette]**

**Shot!**

**[Laurens]**

**But we'll never be truly free**

**Until those in bondage have the same rights as you and me**

**You and I. Do or die. Wait till I sally in**

**On a stallion with the first black battalion**

Laurens grinned. He was glad that Lily had said that slaves were free. 

**Have another-**

**[Hamilton/Laurens/Mulligan/Lafayette]**

**Shot!**

**[Burr]**

**Geniuses, lower your voices**

**You keep out of trouble and you double your choices**

**I'm with you, but the situation is fraught**

**You've got to be carefully taught:**

**If you talk, you're gonna get shot!**

Laurens winced slightly at the word shot, but he and Mulligan still booed Burr's actor. The real-life Burr glared at them.

**[Hamilton]**

**Burr, check what we got**

**Mister Lafayette, hard rock like Lancelot**

**I think your pants look hot**

**Laurens, I like you a lot!**

Laurens glanced at Hamilton, who blushed. The two grinned and remembered their "friendship" fondly.

**Let's hatch a plot blacker than the kettle callin' the pot...**

**What are the odds the gods would put us all in one spot?**

"Very slim," Burr said sarcastically. 

**Poppin' a squad on conventional wisdom, like it or not**

**A bunch of revolutionary manumission abolitionists**

**Give me a position, show me where the ammunition is!**

**Oh, am I talking too loud?**

"Always," Angelica said, shaking her head.

**Sometimes I get over excited, shoot off at the mouth**

**I never had a group of friends before**

**I promise that I'll make y'all proud**

**[Laurens]**

**Let's get this guy in front of a crowd!**

**[Hamilton/Lafayette/Mulligan/Laurens/Ensemble]**

**I am not throwing away my shot**

**I am not throwing away my shot**

**Hey yo, I'm just like my country**

**I'm young, scrappy, and hungry**

**And I'm not throwing away my shot**

**I am not throwing away my shot**

**I am not throwing away my shot**

**Hey yo, I'm just like my country**

**I'm young, scrappy, and hungry**

**And I'm not throwing away my shot**

Jefferson groaned at the repetitiveness and Hamilton winced again.

**[Laurens & Hamilton/Lafayette/Mulligan]**

**Ev'rybody sing**

**Whoa, whoa, whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)**

**Hey!**

**Whoa (whoa)**

**Woo!**

**Whoa (whoa)**

**Said let 'em hear ya! (yeah)**

**Let's go!**

**[Laurens & Company] **

**Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!**

**I said shout it to the rooftops!**

**Whoa!**

**Said, to the rooftops!**

**Whoa!**

**Come on!**

**Yea**

**Come on, let's go!**

**[Laurens]**

**Rise up!**

**When you're living on your knees, you rise up**

**Tell your brother that he's gotta rise up**

**Tell your sister that she's gotta rise up**

Angelica looked approvingly at the screen for including women.

**[Laurens and Ensemble & Company]**

**When are these colonies gonna rise up?**

**Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!**

**When are these colonies gonna rise up?**

**Whoa**

**When are these colonies gonna rise up?**

**Whoa**

**When are these colonies gonna rise up?**

Hamilton smiled at the fun he and his friends used to have when they were younger. Oh, what he would give to have lived longer!

**Whoa**

**Rise up (rise up)**

**[Hamilton]**

**I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory**

Jefferson looked at Hamilton strangely. He glared back, as if to say, Yeah, I have problems. Deal with it.

**When's it gonna get me?**

**In my sleep? Seven feet ahead of me?**

Burr glanced sadly at Hamilton, who was oblivious.

**If I see it coming, do I run or do I let it be?**

**Is it like a beat without a melody?**

**See, I'd never thought I'd live past 20**

**Where I come from, some get half as many**

**Ask anybody why we livin' fast and we laugh, reach for a flask**

**We have to make this moment last, that's plenty**

**Scratch that, this is not a moment, it's the movement**

**Where all the hungriest brothers with something to prove went**

**Foes oppose us, we take an honest stand**

**We roll like Moses, claiming on promised land**

**And? If we win our independence, s'at a guarantee of freedom for our descendants?**

**Or will the blood that's shed begin an endless cycle of vengeance with no defendants**

Peggy, who had somehow figured out how to steal Lily's phone AND use it correctly took a photo of the screen and posted it on Tumblr with the tag #deepthoughts. 

**I know the action in the street is exciting, but Jesus, between all the bleedin' 'n fightin'**

**I've been readin' 'n writin'**

"Surprise, suprise." Jefferson said in a monotonous tone.

**We need to handle our financial situation**

**Are we a nation of states? What's the state of our nation?**

**I'm past patiently waitin'**

**I'm passionately smashin' every expectation**

**Every action's an act of creation**

**I'm laughin' in the face of casualties and sorrow**

**For the first time I'm thinkin' past tomorrow**

"First time, pops?" Philip asked wryly.

**[Hamilton and Company]**

**And I am not throwing away my shot**

**I am not throwing away my shot**

**Hey yo, I'm just like my country**

**I'm young, scrappy and hungry**

**And I'm not throwing away my shot**

**[Hamilton/Laurens/Mulligan/Lafayette & Ensemble]**

**We're gonna rise up! Time to take a shot!**

**Not throwing away my shot**

**We're gonna rise up! Time to take a shot!**

**Not throwing away my shot**

**We're gonna**

**We're gonna**

**[Hamilton & Ensemble]**

**Time to take a shot! (Rise up)**

**[Hamilton/Lafayette/Laurens/Mulligan & Ensemble]**

**Time to take a shot! (Rise up)**

**Time to take a shot! (Rise up)**

Madison curled up. The song was way too confusing for him.

**Take a shot! Ri-ri-ri**

**Shot!**

**Shot!**

**A-yo it's**

**Time to take a shot! (Time to take a shot)**

**Time to take a shot! (Time to take a shot)**

**And I am- (And I am)**

**[Hamilton/Lafayette/Laurens/Mulligan]**

**Not throwin' away my-**

**[Company]**

**Not throwing away my shot!**

Everyone sat there in silence while the screen blasted the playoff. They were all too busy processing what just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: around 1500


	5. The Story of Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The audience listens to the Story of Tonight

The playoff between My Shot and The Story of Tonight gave everyone time to cool off, and process what exactly happened in My Shot, all the deep stuff and double meanings that the author was too lazy to write out. Hamilton sank into the couch, trying not to draw attention, which failed because the entire musical was about him.

**[Hamilton]**

**I may not live to see our glory!**

**Laurens smiled sadly at this line.**

**[Lafayette/Mulligan/Laurens]**

**I may not live to see our glory!**

**[Hamilton]**

**But I will gladly join the fight!**

**[Lafayette/Mulligan/Laurens]**

**But I will gladly join the fight!**

**[Hamilton]**

**And when our children tell our story. . .**

Alexander glanced at Phillip, full of pride and happiness and guilt that he could not express.

**[Lafayette/Laurens/Mulligan]**

**And when our children tell our story. . .**

**[Hamilton]**

**They'll tell the story of tonight**

**[Mulligan]**

**Let's have another round tonight**

Angelica frowned at this; they were already drunk enough as it is. 

**[Lafayette]**

**Let's have another round tonight**

**[Hamilton]**

**Let's have another round**

**[Laurens]**

**Raise a glass to freedom**

**Something they can never take away**

Everyone smiled at this. 

**No matter what they tell you**

**Raise a glass to the four of us**

**[Laurens/Mulligan]**

**Tomorrow there'll be more of us**

**[Mulligan/Lafayette/Laurens]**

**Telling the story of tonight**

Peggy started swaying to the music.

**[Hamilton]**

**They'll tell the story of tonight**

**[Laurens/Mulligan/Lafayette]**

**Raise a glass to freedom**

**Something they can never take away**

Eliza joined her sister, and so did Angelica. The normally-rambunctious Hamilsquad had quieted down and actually enjoyed the music. 

**[Hamilton]**

**No matter what they tell you**

**[Mulligan/Lafayette]**

**Let's have another round tonight**

**[Laurens]**

**Raise a glass to the four of us**

By then, a lot of the people in the room were swaying to the peaceful music. 

**[Hamilton/Lafayette/Laurens/Mulligan]**

**Tomorrow there'll be more of us**

**[Hamilton/Laurens]**

**Telling the story of tonight**

**[Mulligan/Lafayette]**

**Let's have another round tonight**

**[Hamilton/Laurens/Ensemble & Mulligan/Lafayette/Ensemble]**

**They'll tell the story of tonight**

**Raise a glass to freedom**

**They'll tell the story of tonight**

**Raise a glass to freedom**

**They'll tell the story of tonight**

**They'll tell the story of-**

**[Full Ensemble]**

**Tonight**

A collective sigh went around the room at the calm music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: around 450


	6. The Schuyler Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The audience watches ~The Schuyler Sisters~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, ik that angelica slapping jefferson is a myth but i'm pretending it actually happened in history because it's funner that way.

The sudden transition to "The Schuyler Sisters" made everyone jump in surprise, but it was a good transition nonetheless.

**[Burr]**

**There's nothing rich folks love more**

**Than going downtown and slummin' it with the poor**

"HEY!" The rich people shouted. Pillows were thrown.

**They pull up in their carriages and gawk**

**At the students in the common**

**Just to watch them talk**

**Take Philip Schuyler: the man is loaded**

The Schuyler sisters perked up upon hearing their father's name. Lily grinned at their anticipation. 

**Uh-oh, but little does he know that**

**His daughters, Peggy, Angelica, Eliza**

The aforementioned daughters cheered. 

**Sneak into the city just to watch all the guys at-**

**[Company]**

**Work, work!**

**[Angelica]**

**Angelica!**

Angelica smiled approvingly at her actress. She was originally going to reprimand Burr for his statements, but chose to refrain from nailing him in the head with a throw pillow. That was their purpose, right? 

**[Company]**

**Work, work!**

**[Eliza]**

**Eliza!**

Eliza beamed with pride at Philippa Soo. She seemed amazing!

**[Peggy]**

**And Peggy!**

Peggy applauded her actress, although she was a tad disappointed at her actress's apparently rushed entrance.

**[Company]**

**Work, work!**

**The Schuyler sisters**

**[Angelica]**

**Angelica!**

**[Peggy]**

**Peggy!**

**[Eliza]**

**Eliza!**

**[Company]**

**Work!**

**[Peggy]**

**Daddy said to be home by sundown**

**[Angelica]**

**Daddy doesn't need to know**

Hamilton looked at Angelica with his eyebrow raised. She blushed slightly but smirked defiantly back.

**[Peggy]**

**Daddy said not to go downtown**

**[Eliza]**

**Like I said, you're free to go**

Eliza squeezed her husband's hand, predicting a comment about her rule-breaking days. Surprisingly, Hamilton stayed QUIET.Maybe he was finally learning some restraint!

**[Angelica]**

**But-look around, look around, the revolution's happening in New York**

**[Eliza/Peggy]**

**New York**

**[Company]**

**Angelica**

**[The Schuyler Sisters and Company]**

**Work!**

**[Peggy]**

**It's bad enough Daddy wants to go to war**

The Revolutionary Squad frowned at this, but Washingda- actually, Washington understood her concerns. 

**[Eliza]**

**People shouting in the square**

Eliza glanced at Hamilton, who grinned cheekily back. Of course it was him. 

**[Peggy]**

**It's bad enough there'll be violence on our shore**

**[Angelica]**

**New ideas in the air**

**[Angelica and Male Ensemble]**

**Look around, look around-**

**[Eliza]**

**Angelica, remind me what we're looking for...**

**[All Men]**

**She's lookin' for me!**

Angelica snorted. 

**[Angelica & _Company]_**

**Eliza, I'm lookin' for a mind at work _(work, work)_**

Hamilton grinned.

**I'm lookin' for a mind at work _(work, work)_**

**I'm lookin' for a mind at work _(work, work)_**

**Whooaaaaa**

**[Eliza/Angelica/Peggy & _Company]_**

**Whooaaaaa!**

**_Work!_ **

**[Burr]**

**Wooh! There's nothin' like summer in the city**

**Someone in a rush next to someone lookin' pretty**

**Excuse me, miss, I know it's not funny**

**But your perfume smells like your daddy's got money**

**While you're slummin' in the city in your fancy heels**

**You searchin' for an urchin who can give you ideals?**

Angelica smacked Burr upside his bald head. He cowered, and yelled, "I DIDN'T SAY THAT IN REAL LIFE!" Hamilton snickered.

**[Angelica]**

**Burr, you disgust me**

**[Burr]**

**Ah, so you've discussed me**

**I'm a trust fund, baby, you can trust me**

**[Angelica]**

**I've been reading _Common Sense_ by Thomas Paine**

Some of the men in the room looked at Angelica, shocked. She wore a satisfied smirk as her actress told Burr off. Lily started screaming the lyrics, but no one paid attention to her.

**So men say that I'm intense or I'm insane**

**You want a revolution, I want a revelation**

**So listen to my declaration**

**[Eliza/Angelica/Peggy]**

**"We hold these truths to be self-evident**

**That all men are created equal"**

**[Angelica]**

**And when I meet Thomas Jefferson**

**[Company]**

**Unh!**

**[Angelica]**

**Im'a compel him to include women in the sequel**

Hamilton squinted at Angelica, asking her a silent question. _Did you do it?_ Angelica nodded slightly, while Jefferson muttered something about b**** slapping.

**[Women]**

**Work!**

**[Eliza]**

**Look around, look around at how**

**Lucky we are to be alive right now!**

**[Eliza/Peggy]**

**Look around, look around at how**

**Lucky we are to be alive right now!**

**[Eliza/Angelica/Peggy]**

**History is happening in Manhattan and we just happen to be**

**In the greatest city in the world!**

The New Yorkers cheered, while the Virginians smiled politely. Lafayette was torn between New York and Paris, while Jefferson was torn between Virginia and Paris, neither of which were New York.

**[Schuyler Sisters and Company]**

**In the greatest city in the world!**

**[Angelica, _Eliza/Peggy,_ & Men]**

**Cuz I've been reading _Common Sense_ by Thomas Paine**

The occupants of the room sat back and enjoyed a medley of what they had just listened to and watched.

**_Look around, look around_ **

** Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! **

**So men say that I'm intense or I'm insane**

**_The revolution's happening in-_ **

** Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! **

**[Angelica, _Eliza/Peggy_ , Women]**

**You want a revolution, I want a revelation**

**_New York! (A/N: Where dreams are made of. Well, so did I- shoot wrong musical)_ **

** Look around, look around, the revolution's happening **

**_In New York!_ **

**So listen to my declaration:**

**[Angelica/Eliza/Peggy, _Female Ensemble_ , & Women]**

**We hold these truths to be self-evident that all men are created equal**

**_Look around, look around_ **

** Hey, hey, hey, hey **

**Whoo!**

**_At how lucky we are to be alive right now_ **

** Hey, hey, hey, hey **

**[Full Company]**

**Look around, look around, at how lucky we are to be alive right now!**

**History is happening in Manhattan and we just happen to be**

**[All Women]**

**In the greatest city in the world**

**[All Men]**

**In the greatest city-**

**[Company]**

**In the greatest city in the wooooooorld!**

Their voices were simply _exquisite._

**[Company & _Angelica]_**

**Work, work! _Angelica!_**

**[Company, _Eliza,_ and Peggy _]_**

**Work, work! _Eliza!_**

** And Peggy! **

**[Company & _Angelica/Eliza/Peggy]_**

**Work, work**

**_The Schuyler Sisters!_ **

**Work, work**

**_We're looking for a mind at work_ **

**Work, work _(hey)_**

**Work, work _(hey)_**

**Work, work**

**[Company, _Angelica,_ Eliza/Peggy]**

**Work, work**

**_Whoa!_ **

** Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! **

**Work, work**

**_In the greatest city in the world_ **

** In the greatest city in the world! **

**[Company]**

**In the greatest city in the world!**

The room erupted into applause at the actresses' stellar performance, the Schuylers cheering the loudest. Angelica, Peggy, and Eliza were grinning so much their faces would hurt sometime during Yorktown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: around 1000


	7. Farmer Refuted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the audience watches Farmer Refuted
> 
> should i even do these summaries?

The roomful of people were all hyped up after watching the Schuyler sisters crush it on the stage, until violins started playing and a familiar character stood in the center of the stage.

**[Seabury]**

**Hear ye, hear ye! My name is Samuel Seabury**

The Revolutionary Squad groaned, and remembered when Hamilton had absolutely destroyed the loyalist. Samuel, meanwhile, grinned slightly at being mentioned in the musical.

**And I present "Free Thoughts on the**

**Proceedings of the Continental Congress!"**

**Heed not the rabble who scream revolution**

**They have not your interest at heart**

**[Mulligan]**

**Oh my god. Tear this dude apart.**

Herc smiled at his actor. 

**[Seabury]**

**Chaos and bloodshed are not a solution**

**Don't let them lead you astray**

**This Congress does not speak for me**

**[Burr]**

**Let him be**

Laurens and Mulligan glared at Burr. "Killjoy." They muttered at the same time.

**[Seabury]**

**They're playing a dangerous game**

**I pray the king shows you his mercy**

Most of the room groaned at the mention of the king, while the king himself crunched his popcorn really loud and threw kernels at the other occupants of the room.

**For shame, for shame...**

**[Hamilton & Seabury]**

**Yeah, he'd have you all unravel at the sound of screams**

Hamilton grinned, reveling in the fact that he knew he had won, while Washington sighed, noticing Hamilton's giddiness.

**But the Revolution is coming**

**The have-nots are gonna win this**

**It's hard to listen to you with a straight face**

John snickered at the word "straight." When has Alexander Hamilton done anything straight?

**Heed not the rabble who scream revolution**

**They have not your interest at heart**

**Chaos and bloodshed already haunt us, honestly you shouldn't even talk**

**And what about Boston? Look at the cost**

**N' all that we've lost n' you talk about Congress?!**

**Chaos and bloodshed are not the solution**

**Don't let them lead you astray**

**This Congress does not speak for me**

**My dog speaks more eloquently than thee**

The Revolutionary Squad laughed. It was common knowledge that Hamilton didn't own a dog, so this was the equivalent of a burn in the 1700s.

**They're playing a dangerous game**

**But strangely, your mange is the same**

**I pray the king shows you his mercy**

**Is he in Jersey?**

Everyone who had been in a duel flinched. Those jokes were told too soon, 200 years ago or not.

**For shame**

**For the Revolution**

**For shame!**

**[Company]**

**For the Revolution!**

**[Seabury]**

**Heed-**

**[Hamilton]**

**If you repeat yourself again I'm gonna-**

**[Seabury]**

**Scream-**

Eliza and Angelica shook their heads at the same time at the Hamilton on the screen.

**[Hamilton]**

**Honestly, look at me, please don't read!**

**[Seabury]**

**Not your interests-**

**[Hamilton]**

**Don't modulate the key then not debate with me!**

**Why should a tiny island across the sea regulate the price of tea?**

The king gasped dramatically.

**[Burr]**

**Alexander, please**

Burr sighed as the Revolutionary Squad started booing him.

**[Hamilton]**

**Burr, I'd rather be divisive than indecisive, drop the niceties**

Lily cringed, thinking about the Civil War.

**[Ensemble]**

**Silence! A message from the King!**

**A message from the King!**

**[Full Company]**

**A message from the King!**

Most of the viewers groaned as an actor with a crown took center stage, but King George started clapping obnoxiously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: around 600


	8. You'll Be Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The audience reluctantly watches KGIII's solo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for caps
> 
> fun fact: KGIII had a disease called poryphria or smth and it made his balls so blue~ nah just kidding it just made his pee blue
> 
> also this isn't relevant but i hc that seabury was a british spy who tried to stop the people from revolting and IK it's stupid and in history he's not but i'm making it canon bc i can

_Previously,_

_Silence! A message from the King! A message from the King! A message from the King!!! *insert jazz hands*_

Lily smirked at the old-people-crowd as she quickly stole Samuel away to a convenient room that was not noticed before. 

"Mmpf!" She clamped a hand over his mouth and dragged him away. Once they were in the room and away from the others, Lily removed her hand.

"Sorry," she said, not sounding sorry at all. "Had to make sure we wouldn't bother the others and ruin their experience." Seabury looked at her in confusion. "Anyway, I wanted to offer you a choice. You could go back to being dead, or you could watch the rest of the musical. I'm going to bring you back anyway, but you're not in the play anymore so. . ." Samuel bit his lip, thinking. 

"I guess I'll stay, being dead isn't fun." He said in his slightly British accent. 

"Great! Let's get back to the show." Lily kicked open the door and led him into the world again. In the time their conversation took place, the beginning of "You'll Be Back" had played. Yes, you heard me. Everyone was booing as King George took his place on the stage. 

**[Verse 1: King George]**

**You say**

"BOOOOOO!" King George pouted at all the hate he's getting.

**The price of my love's not a price that you're willing to pay**

"BOOOOO!"

**You cryyyyy**

"BOOO-"

"SHUT UP!"

**In your tea which you hurl in the sea when you see me go by**

"Booooo," the haters whispered. Lily didn't blame them, but still. The RESPECTFUL people smirked, remembering the Boston Tea Party. King George was enjoying every second of his solo.

**Why so sad?**

**Remember we made an arrangement when you went away**

**Now you're making me mad**

**Remember despite our estrangement, I'm your man**

Disgruntled muttering. KGIII was grinning like a madman.

**You'll be back, soon you'll see**

**You'll remember you belong to me**

"We don't belong to anyone!"

"America is free!"

~patriotism~

**You'll be back, time will tell**

**You'll remember that I have served you well**

Someone snorted. Then another person snorted. Then several people started snorting at the king's delusions.

**Oceans rise, empires fall**

**We have seen each other through it all**

**And when push comes to shove**

**I will send a fully-armed battalion to remind you of my love**

This line quieted everyone down. War jokes weren't funny to this room of veterans.

**[Chorus: King George]**

**Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da**

**Da da dat dat da ya da!**

**Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da**

**Da da dat dat da ya da!**

A few of the more quieter people had to admit that the tune was cheery and started swaying to it. The more stubborn people (read: the Founding Fathers) still refused to smile at the TV.

**[Verse 2: King George]**

**You say our love is draining and you can't go on**

**You'll be the one complaining when I am gone...**

"We're-" someone started.

"Ah!" Lily pointed her finger at the perpetrator. Hamilton muttered darkly and sank into his seat, comforted by his wife. 

**And no, don't change the subject!**

Everyone who was hygienic cringed at Groff spitting, Lily especially. She was thinking about the current pandemic and how this meeting was definitely not upholding social distancing. They were all dead though, so at least they weren't exposed to the virus. Dead people are safe.

**Cuz you're my favorite subject**

**My sweet, submissive subject**

**My loyal, royal subject**

**Forever and ever and ever and ever and ever...**

It was made clear that the musical's version of KGIII was ludicrous, and the Founding Fathers started loosening up, cracking a smile here and there. They won the war anyway, might as well laugh at the loser.

**[Verse 3: King George]**

**You'll be back like before**

**I will fight the fight and win the war**

"HA!"

**For your love, for your praise**

**And I'll love you till my dying days**

**When you're gone, I'll go mad**

"You're already mad." Phillip muttered. Hamilton beamed at him, as if to say _I have taught you well._

**So don't throw away this thing we've had**

**Cuz when push comes to shove**

**I will kill your friends and family to remind you of my love**

Uncomfortable silence. Everyone had lost someone close to them during the war, but everyone made a point to look at Laurens. 

**[Chorus: King George]**

**Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da**

**Da da dat dat da ya da!**

Some people started humming the tune. They couldn't help it, Lily was making them do it using her author powers.

**Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da**

**Da da dat-**

**Everybody!**

**[Chorus: Ensemble]**

**Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da**

Everyone started singing, it was a funny song. It took SOME people a little persuasion, though.

**Da da dat dat da ya da!**

**Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da**

**Da da dat dat da ya da!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: around 1000


	9. Right Hand Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The audience listens to Right Hand Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for caps
> 
> fun fact: richard howe is an earl and he commands troops on both land and water

A redcoat strode across the stage as King George left. He tapped the air, playing a nonexistent drum while two people in the corner talked. The woman took an envelope from the other and prepared to leave, but no one was prepared for what came next. The audience gasped as the redcoat "snapped" her neck and carried her offstage. Then the company started singing.

**[COMPANY]**

**British Admiral Howe's got troops on the water**

King George puffed out his chest at the mention of the famous general, while the rebels groaned at his name. Fighting the general was long and tiring. 

**Thirty-two thousand troops in New York harbor**

**[ENSEMBLE 1 & ENSEMBLE 2]**

**Thirty-two thousand troops in New York harbor**

**Thirty-two thousand troops in New York harbor**

**When they surround our troops!**

**They surround our troops!**

_Obviously._

**They surround our troops!**

**They surround our troops!**

**When they surround our troops!**

**[HAMILTON]**

**As a kid in the Caribbean I wished for a war**

There it is again. Anyone with common sense rolled their eyes at Hamilton's antics.

**I knew that I was poor**

**I knew it was the only way to—**

**[HAMILTON/BURR/MULLIGAN/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE]**

**Rise up!**

"Rising up" was Hamilton's specialty, Lily mused. His ambition came at the cost of pushing away loved ones, so he'd probably be a Slytherin.

**[HAMILTON]**

**If they tell my story**

**I am either gonna die on the battlefield in glory or—**

**[HAMILTON/BURR/MULLIGAN/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE]**

**Rise up!**

**[HAMILTON]**

**I will fight for this land**

**But there's only one man**

**Who can give us a command so we can—**

**[HAMILTON/BURR/MULLIGAN/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE]**

**Rise up!**

Eyes widened as everyone realized the purpose of this song. Everyone turned to look at the one and only George Washington.

**[HAMILTON]**

**Understand? It's the only way to—**

**[HAMILTON/BURR/MULLIGAN/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE]**

**Rise up! Rise up!**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Here he comes!**

**[ENSEMBLE]**

**Here comes the General!**

**[BURR]**

**Ladies and gentlemen!**

Washington buried his face in his hands. He _really_ didn't want to attract this much attention. Meanwhile, Burr's face turned redder by the second at how he was introducing the general.

**[ENSEMBLE]**

**Here comes the General!**

**[BURR]**

**The moment you've been waiting for!**

**[ENSEMBLE]**

**Here comes the General!**

**[BURR]**

**The pride of Mount Vernon!**

The mention of Washington's home was enough for him to peek at the screen. 

**[ENSEMBLE]**

**Here comes the General!**

**[BURR]**

**George Washington!**

Everyone turned to said person as Christopher Jackson made his way onto the stage.

**[WASHINGTON & ENSEMBLE]**

**We are outgunned (What?)**

**Outmanned (What?)**

**Outnumbered**

**Outplanned (Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!)**

The lyrics were a bit confusing, since those were the sounds chickens made. No one knew why there were people impersonating chickens on the stage.

**We gotta make an all out stand**

**Ayo, I'm gonna need a right-hand man**

Hamilton grinned at this. He knew exactly who that right-hand man was.

**(Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!)**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Check it—**

**Can I be real a second?**

**For just a millisecond?**

**Let down my guard and tell the people how I feel a second?**

The general winced. During the war, this would be unacceptable behavior. As a leader, he always had to put others' needs before his own, and there was never any time to "let down his guard."

**Now I'm the model of a modern major general**

**The venerated Virginian veteran whose men are all**

**Lining up, to put me up on a pedestal**

Some of the people who weren't that interested in the war listened closely to the lyrics. The writer was an absolute GENIUS.

**Writin' letters to relatives**

**Embellishin' my elegance and eloquence**

**But the elephant is in the room**

**The truth is in ya face when ya hear the British cannons go...**

**[ENSEMBLE]**

**Boom!**

The revolutionaries flinched. In retrospect, Lily probably should've remembered that PTSD existed. She immediately snapped her fingers, which made the volume softer. She didn't know much about PTSD, but with luck, this would make the music more bearable.

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Any hope of success is fleeting**

**How can I keep leading when the people I'm**

**Leading keep retreating?**

**We put a stop to the bleeding as the British take Brooklyn**

**Knight takes rook, but look**

Chess analogies were _exquisite_.

**[WASHINGTON & ENSEMBLE]**

**We are outgunned (What?)**

**Outmanned (What?)**

**Outnumbered**

**Outplanned (Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!)**

The chickens were at it again. 

**We gotta make an all out stand**

**Ayo, I'm gonna need a right-hand man**

**(Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!)**

**Incoming!**

**[HAMILTON]**

**They're battering down the Battery check the damages**

**[MULLIGAN]**

**Rah!**

**[HAMILTON]**

**We gotta stop 'em and rob 'em of their advantages**

**[MULLIGAN]**

**Rah!**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Let's take a stand with the stamina God has granted us**

**Hamilton won't abandon ship**

"Third person? Really?" Jefferson muttered. His snark went unnoticed.

**Yo, let's steal their cannons—**

**[MULLIGAN & COMPANY]**

**Shh-boom! (Boom!)**

Flinch.

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Goes the cannon, watch the blood and the shit spray and...**

**[COMPANY]**

**Boom!**

Flinch.

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Goes the cannon, we're abandonin' Kips Bay and...**

**[COMPANY]**

**Boom!**

Lily regretted writing this fanfic without remembering any trauma from the audience.

**[WASHINGTON]**

**There's another ship and...**

**[COMPANY]**

**Boom!**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**We just lost the southern tip and...**

**[COMPANY]**

**Boom!**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**We gotta run to Harlem quick, we can't afford another slip**

**Guns and horses giddy**

Lafayette nudged Mulligan, snickering.

"That was one time," he muttered.

**I decide to divvy up**

**My forces, they're skittish as the British cut the city up**

**This close to giving up, facing mad scrutiny**

**I scream in the face of this mass mutiny:**

**Are these the men with which I am to defend America?**

**We ride at midnight, Manhattan in the distance**

**I cannot be everywhere at once, people**

**I'm in dire need of assistance...**

**[BURR]**

**Your excellency, sir!**

Burr groaned as Hamilton let out a laugh. One man wanted to die, while the other man wanted to live if only to see the other humiliated. 

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Who are you?**

**[BURR]**

**Aaron Burr, Sir?**

**Permission to state my case?**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**As you were**

**[BURR]**

**Sir**

**I was a captain under General Montgomery**

**Until he caught a bullet in the neck in Quebec**

Everyone winced, paying their respects to the dead in the fleeting moment of silence.

**And well, in summary**

**I think that I could be of some assistance**

**I admire how you keep firing on the British**

**From a distance**

"Flattery," Madison noted. It was obvious to everyone what Burr was trying to do. Washington stayed silent, the awkwardness too much for him. 

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Huh**

Some people laughed at the general's disinterest. The onscreen conversation was going downhill.

**[BURR]**

**I have some questions, a couple of suggestions on how to fight instead of fleeing west**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Yes?**

**[BURR]**

**Well—**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Your excellency, you wanted to see me?**

Everyone looked at Hamilton, while he beamed in response. Anyone with common sense knew how this meeting was going to end.

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Hamilton, come in, have you met Burr?**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Yes, sir**

**[HAMILTON & BURR]**

**We keep meeting**

"Only twice," someone whispered. Lily rolled her eyes.

**[BURR]**

**As I was saying, sir, I look forward to seeing your strategy play out**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Burr?**

**[BURR]**

**Sir?**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Close the door on your way out**

Burr was blatantly dismissed. The dismissal was even harsher when you realize that they were in a _tent_.

**(Burr exits.)**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Have I done something wrong, sir?**

"Yes." Someone shouted. The author was so vague, leaving everything to the imagination. 

**[WASHINGTON]**

**On the contrary**

**I called you here because our odds are beyond scary**

**Your reputation precedes you, but I have to laugh**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Sir?**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Hamilton, how come no one can get you on their staff?**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Sir!**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Don't get me wrong, you're a young man of great renown**

**I know you stole British cannons when we were still downtown**

"Washingdad knows all..." Lily chimed in. People were confused by her replacing the "ton" in Washington with "dad." No OnE cOuLd FiGuRe OuT wHy.

**Nathaniel Green and Henry Knox wanted to hire you...**

**[HAMILTON]**

**To be their Secretary? I don't think so**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Why're you upset?**

**[HAMILTON]**

**I'm not—**

"Liar!" 

"Obviously!"

**[WASHINGTON]**

**It's alright, you want to fight, you've got a hunger**

**I was just like you when I was younger**

**Head full of fantasies of dyin' like a martyr?**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Yes**

"You've got a problem."

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Dying is easy, young man. Living is harder**

"Truth!" Lily shouted.

**[HAMILTON]**

**Why are you telling me this?**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**I'm being honest**

**I'm working with a third of what our Congress has promised**

"Effing Congress." Guess who.

**We are a powder keg about to explode**

**I need someone like you to lighten the load. So?**

**[COMPANY EXCEPT HAMILTON]**

**I am not throwin' away my shot!**

Jefferson groaned. Not this again.

**I am not throwin' away my shot!**

**Ayo, I'm just like my country, I'm young**

**Scrappy and hungry!**

**[HAMILTON]**

**I am not throwing away my shot!**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Son**

"Don't call me son!"

**[WASHINGTON & COMPANY]**

**We are outgunned, outmanned!**

**[HAMILTON]**

**You need all the help you can get**

**I have some friends. Laurens, Mulligan**

**Marquis de Lafayette, okay, what else?**

Said people grinned, while Burr huffed at being excluded. Other people wondered how three people could help in the war.

**[WASHINGTON & COMPANY]**

**Outnumbered, outplanned!**

**[HAMILTON]**

**We'll need some spies on the inside**

Mulligan proudly took a swig of his drink. 

**Some King's men who might let some things slide**

"None of my men would do that!" KGIII spluttered. Everyone ignored him.

**[HAMILTON, COMPANY & ELIZA/ANGELICA/PEGGY/WOMEN]**

**Boom!**

Lily winced, anticipating the flinch from the war veterans.

**Whoa, whoa, whoa**

**I'll write to Congress and tell 'em we need supplies, you rally the guys,**

**Master the element of surprise**

**Chicka-boom!**

**Whoa, whoa, whoa...**

**I'll rise above my station, organize your information**

"Yeah, you will." Eliza said resentfully, remembering when Hamilton was consumed by his job.

**Whoa, whoa, whoa...**

**'Til we rise to the occasion of our new nation. Sir!**

**[ENSEMBLE]**

**Here comes the General!**

That dam introduction...

**[HAMILTON]**

**Rise up!**

**[LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN]**

**What?**

**[ENSEMBLE]**

**Here comes the General!**

**[HAMILTON/SCHUYLER SISTERS/WOMEN]**

**Rise up!**

**[LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN]**

**What?**

**[ENSEMBLE]**

**Here comes the General!**

**[HAMILTON/SCHUYLER SISTERS]**

**Rise up!**

**[LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN]**

**What?**

**[COMPANY]**

**Here comes the General!**

**[HAMILTON]**

**What?**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**And his right hand man!**

Hamilton smiled so wide he felt his face would split open. Gosh, he was so happy!

**[COMPANY]**

**Boom!**

aaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Lily regretted kidnapping the Hamilton characters when she saw them flinch once more for this song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: around 1800


	10. A Winter's Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The audience watches A Winter's Ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: angelica was already married when a winter's ball happened
> 
> not so fun fact: i get all this info from tumblr posts i've seen once or twice on pinterest. feel free to take nothing seriously
> 
> also: about alex the tomcat. i've read fics where that rumor about him and martha are not true, but i looked it up and apparently it is? idk

The tension in the air was thick. No one liked reminders of their (probably untreated) PTSD.

**[Burr]**

**How does the bastard, orphan, son of a whore**

"Thanks, Burr."

**Go on and on**

**Grow into more of a phenomenon?**

**Watch this obnoxious, arrogant, loudmouth bother**

"THANKS, Burr."

**Be seated at the right hand of the father**

Washington turned red. It turns out the people in the future loved milking his accomplishments.

**Washington hires Hamilton right on sight**

**But Hamilton still wants to fight, not write**

Lily didn't understand that. She'd much rather stay alive, thank you very much.

**Now Hamilton's skill with a quill is undeniable**

**But what do we have in common? We're**

**Reliable with the**

**[All Men]**

**Ladies!**

The five "ladies" in the room glared at Burr, who cowered under their harsh gazes. Meanwhile, Laurens was coughing. Reliable with the ladies. Yup. That's him.

**[Burr]**

**There are so many to deflower!**

Woooow. If looks could kill, Burr would've died a hundred times over, each a different, painful way.

**[All Men]**

**Ladies!**

**[Burr]**

**Looks! Proximity to power**

The Schuyler sisters wrinkled their noses, but chose to take that as a compliment.

**[All Men]**

**Ladies!**

**[Burr]**

**They delighted and distracted him**

Eliza smirked.

**Martha Washington named her feral tomcat after him!**

Everyone looked to Washington for confirmation. He nodded slightly. 

**[Hamilton]**

**That's true!**

**[Full Company]**

**1780**

**[Burr]**

**A winter's ball**

**And the Schuyler sisters are the envy of all**

Said sisters beamed.

**Yo, if you can marry a sister, you're rich, son**

**[Hamilton]**

**Is it a question of if, Burr, or which one?**

Peggy grinned. She would always be proud of the fact that Hamilton couldn't snag her. Angelica and Eliza, on the other hand...

**[Hamilton/Burr/Laurens]**

**Hey**

**Hey**

**Hey hey**

People laughed at the three men's "smooth" dancing.


	11. Helpless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The audience watches Helpless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for caps

The musical transitioned from "A Winter's Ball" to "Helpless" and people gasped at how smooth it was. Eliza took center stage and started singing.

**[ELIZA]**

**Ohh, I do I do I do I**

Eliza beamed at her actress.

**Hey hey hey hey**

**Dooo! Hey!**

**Hey hey hey hey**

**Ohh, I do I do I do I**

**Hey hey hey hey**

**Dooo! Boy you got me**

**Hey hey hey hey**

**[ELIZA AND WOMEN]**

**Helpless!**

And just like that, everyone knew which word would be repeating in the song.

**Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit I'm helpless!**

**Down for the count, and I'm drownin' in 'em**

**[ELIZA]**

**I have never been the type to try and grab the spotlight**

**We were at a revel with some rebels on a hot night**

**Laughin' at my sister as she's dazzling the room**

Peggy tossed her hair. She was pretty sure that the song was talking about her, while Angelica only grinned.

**Then you walked in and my heart went "Boom!"**

Hamilton squeezed Eliza's hand, smiling. Others were not so happy hearing about his love life, but what were they to do? At least the song was nice.

**Tryin' to catch your eye from the side of the ballroom**

**Everybody's dancin' and the band's top volume**

**[ELIZA AND WOMEN]**

**Grind to the rhythm as we wine and dine**

Beautiful choreography. Just. Beautiful. >_>

**[ELIZA & ALL WOMEN]**

**Grab my sister, and whisper, "Yo, this one's mine." (Ooh)**

Angelica laughed through her tears, remembering that night. A few people gave her suspicious looks. Let them.

**My sister made her way across the room to you (Ooh)**

**And I got nervous, thinking "What's she gonna do?" (Ooh)**

**She grabbed you by the arm, I'm thinkin' "I'm through" (Ooh)**

**Then you look back at me and suddenly I'm**

**Helpless!**

There it is.

**Oh, look at those eyes**

**Look into your eyes**

**And the sky's the limit**

**Oh!**

**I'm helpless**

**Yeah, I'm helpless, I know**

**Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em**

Hamilton was very flattered by the compliments. He grinned cheekily at Eliza, who grinned back.

**I'm helpless**

**I'm so into you**

**Look into your eyes**

**I am so into you**

**And the sky's the limit, I'm helpless**

**I know I'm down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em**

**Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Where are you taking me?**

**[ANGELICA]**

**I'm about to change your life**

Angelica laughed again. Life was so funny, wasn't it? One minute you're flirting with an immigrant and the next you're introducing him to your sister and throwing away your one chance at happiness. So funny!

**[HAMILTON]**

**Then by all means, lead the way**

**[ELIZA]**

**Elizabeth Schuyler. It's a pleasure to meet you**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Schuyler?**

**[ANGELICA]**

**My sister**

Eliza felt forever grateful to Angelica for introducing them. Who knew they would end up married?

**[ELIZA]**

**Thank you for all your service**

**[HAMILTON]**

**If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it**

"Smooth." Jefferson muttered. Even if he hated the guy, he could still appreciate good pick-up lines.

**[ANGELICA]**

**I'll leave you to it**

Angelica's actress's voice was strained. Suspicious (and interesting. The viewers had some gossip.)

**[ELIZA AND WOMEN]**

**One week later**

**[ELIZA]**

**I'm writin' a letter nightly**

**Now my life gets better, every letter that you write me**

**Laughin' at my sister, cuz she wants to form a harem**

**[ANGELICA]**

**I'm just sayin', if you really loved me, you would share him**

Onscreen, Angelica snatched Eliza's letters, who snatched them right back. Angelica and Hamilton offstage blushed, while Lily snickered.

**[ELIZA & ALL WOMEN]**

**Ha!**

Eliza basically shouted at Angelica, causing some viewers to laugh (Lily).

**Two weeks later in the living room stressin' (stressin')**

**My father's stone-faced while you're asking for his blessin' (blessin')**

Mulligan whistled. "Only two weeks?"

Hamilton shrugged in reply, the music too fast for him to properly answer.

**I'm dying inside,**

"MOOD!" Lily shouted. 

**as you wine and dine**

**And I'm tryin' not to cry 'cause there's nothing that your mind can't do (Ooh)**

Hamilton smirked.

**My father makes his way across the room to you (Ooh)**

**I panic for a second, thinking "we're through"(Ooh)**

**But then he shakes your hand and says "Be true" (Ooh)**

The S.M.F.D.R. side-eyed Hamilton. As did everyone else in the room. Eliza stared straight ahead at the screen. Nope. Nooooot going there.

**And you turn back to me, smiling, and I'm**

**Helpless! (Helpless!)**

**Look into your eyes and the sky's the limit**

**I'm helpless**

**Helpless**

**Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em (hoo!)**

**I'm helpless!**

**That boy is mine, that boy is mine**

Angelica and Laurens smiled. They were happy for them. Really. Right?

**Look into your eyes and the sky's the limit**

**I'm helpless**

**Helpless, helpless**

**Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em**

**Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Eliza, I don't have a dollar to my name**

**An acre of land, a troop to command,**

Hamilton glanced at Washington. He glanced back as if to say, _"I did it eventually, didn't I?"_

**a dollop of fame**

That was definitely wrong now. He's got a whole musical! Few people could say they have a musical about them.

**All I have's my honor, a tolerance for pain**

**A couple of college credits and my top-notch brain**

"'Top-notch' sure, Hamilton, whatever you say," Madison muttered, and Jefferson snorted. The quiet ones are always sassy.

**Insane, your family brings out a different side of me**

**Peggy confides in me, Angelica tried to take a bite of me**

Angelica blushed again. Absolutely no one could tell. Nooooo one.

**No stress, my love for you is never in doubt**

Maria coughed quietly.

**We'll get a little place in Harlem and we'll figure it out**

**I've been livin' without a family since I was a child**

**My father left, my mother died, I grew up buckwild**

This one sentence was about everything Eliza knew about her husband's childhood. Everything.

**But I'll never forget my mother's face, that was real**

**And long as I'm alive, Eliza, swear to God**

Some people laughed at Lin's growl.

**You'll never feel so...**

**[ALL WOMEN, ELIZA, & HAMILTON]**

**Helpless!**

**I do, I do, I do, I do!**

**Eliza**

**Helpless!**

**I do, I do, I do, I do!**

**I've never felt so—**

**Helpless!**

**Hey, yeah, yeah!**

**Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em**

**I'm down for the count, I'm—**

**Helpless!**

**My life is gon' be fine 'cause Eliza's in it**

**Helpless!**

**I look into your eyes and the sky's the limit, I'm—**

**Helpless!**

**Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em**

**...drownin' in 'em**

The staged wedding took place during the chorus. Lafayette whispered something in Peggy's ear that made her eyes grow wide. Mulligan threw down some rose petals. Hamliza made their way to the altar to give the vows. It was, frankly, adorable.

**[ALL WOMEN]**

**In New York, you can be a new man...**

"Hell yeah."

**In New York, you can be a new man...**

**In New York, you can be a new man...**

**[ELIZA]**

**Helpless**

They kissed, and everyone cheered for the happy couple.


	12. Satisfied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The audience watches Satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh oh
> 
> also sorry i didn't post yesterday i was out all day 
> 
> fun fact: the phrase peach fuzz was first used in 1858.

Everyone raised their glasses to toast the newlywed couple as Angelica started singing. The viewers watched, smiling at the happiness. Lily winced, knowing what was coming next.

**[Laurens]**

**Alright, alright, that's what I'm talkin' about!**

The Revolutionary Squad snickered at how drunk Laurens onscreen sounded.

**Now, let's give it up for the maid of honor: Angelica Schuyler!**

Eliza and Peggy beamed at Angelica, who beamed back.

**[Angelica]**

**A toast to the Groom!**

**[Ensemble]**

**To the groom, to the groom, to the groom**

Everyone swayed to the music. So this song would be about the Hamliza wedding. That's not too bad.

**[Angelica]**

**To the Bride!**

**[Ensemble]**

**To the Bride, to the bride, to the bride**

**[Angelica]**

**From your sister**

**[Ensemble]**

**Angelica, Angelica, Angelica**

The Schuyler sisters hugged each other, remembering their lives. They were so young...

**[Angelica]**

**Who is always by your side!**

**[Ensemble]**

**By your side**

**[Angelica]**

**To the Union!**

**[Women and _Men_ ]**

**To the Union!**

**_To the Revolution!_ **

The Rev. Squad cheered, while KGIII pouted. Lily threw popcorn at the king.

**[Angelica]**

**And the hope that you provide!**

**[Ensemble]**

**Provide, you provide**

Double meanings! This line could mean that Angelica's hoping that Alexander can provide for their family, or it could mean that he and the other soldiers were providing hope by fighting this war. At least, that's what Lily thought.

**[Angelica]**

**May you always...**

**[Ensemble]**

**Always**

**[Angelica]**

**...Be satisfied!  
**

**[Chorus]**

**Rewind!**

_Shoot_. Angelica should've known it was too good to be true. She shut her eyes in an attempt to close everyone out. Onscreen, the actors moved backwards, undoing the events of last song. It was quite entrancing.

**Helpless...! Schuyler...Drownin' in 'em...drownin'...rewind!**

**[Angelica and _Ensemble_ ]**

**I remember that night I just might**

The actress for Angelica stood in the eye of the hurricane, singing.

**( _rewind_ )**

**I remember that night I just might**

( _ **rewind**_ )

**I remember that night I remember that-**

**I remember that night I just might regret that night for the rest of my days**

**I remember those soldier boys trippin' over themselves to win our praise**

Lily laughed. Smitten boys can act so weirdly. That was why she liked reading pining fanfics so much.

**I remember that dream light candlelight like a dream that you can't quite place**

**But Alexander, I'll never forget the first time I saw your face**

Angelica felt like tearing her hair out. So the writer had found out. Shoot. She contemplated how to sneak out of her seat without anyone noticing, but she was on the second row. It wouldn't be easy, but she could do it. She was a woman, though, she might as well be invisible. 

Other people were confused. Why Alexander specifically? Lily rolled her eyes at the idiots. Well-meaning idiots, but idiots nonetheless.

While this was happening, Hamilton pushed Lafayette away so he could flirt with Angelica, so there's that.

**I have never been the same**

**Intelligent eyes and a hunger-pang frame**

"Stop, you'll make his ego bigger."

**And when you said hi, I forgot my dang name**

**Set my heart aflame, every part a flame**

"Buuuuuuuuuurn," Lily sung. Later people would understand that reference, but not now.

Some people glanced at Eliza, to gauge her reaction. She had read the letters. She knew what was going to happen.

**[Chorus + Angelica]**

**This is NOT a game!**

**[Hamilton]**

**You strike me...as a woman who has never been satisfied-**

Many people gasped, although Jefferson looked giddy. Angelica would slap Hamilton just like she did to him.

**[Angelica]**

**I'm sure I don't know what you mean, you forget yourself!**

"Aww!" Jefferson complained. Lily threw popcorn at him, too.

**[Hamilton]**

**You're like me; I'm never satisfied**

There! That word again. Actress Angelica had mentioned it before.

**[Angelica]**

**Is that right?**

**[Hamilton]**

**I've never been satisfied!**

"True," Hamilton admitted. Eliza mock-gasped.

**[Angelica]**

**My name is Angelica Schuyler!**

"And you said you'd forgotten your name." Madison muttered, only half-joking. The least this musical could do was stay consistent.

**[Hamilton]**

**Alexander Hamilton**

**[Angelica]**

**Where's your fam'ly from?**

**[Hamilton]**

**Unimportant; there's a million things I haven't done**

That line made sense after the first song.

**But you wait, just you wait!**

**[Angelica]**

**So, so, so**

**So this is what it feels like to match wits with someone at your level**

Actress Angelica started rapping, to the delight of some viewers and the chagrin of others. Angelica left to hide in the back with Maria.

**What the hell is the catch?**

**It's the feeling of freedom, of seeing the light**

**It's Ben Franklin with a key and a kite, you see it right?**

**The conversation lasted two minutes, maybe three minutes**

**Everything we said in total agreement**

**And it's a dream! It's a bit of a dance, a bit of a posture, it's a bit of a stance**

**He's a bit of a flirt, but I'mma give it a chance**

This was the part that was never explained in her husband's and sister's letters. If Angelica had gotten to Hamilton first, then why did he marry Eliza?

**I asked about his family, did you see his answer?**

**His hands started fidgeting he looked askance**

**He's penniless; he's flying by the seat of his pants**

**Handsome, boy, does he know it!**

"Dam right."

**Peach fuzz, and he can't even grow it!**

Now, in real life Alexander didn't have "peach fuzz" or whatever that was supposed to mean. 

**I wanna take him far away from this place**

**Then I turn and see my sister's face and she is...**

**[Eliza]**

**Helpless!**

That word hit Eliza like a brick. This was why Angelica had given up her chance at happiness. For her sister.

Speaking of Angelica, where was she?

**[Angelica]**

**And I know she is...**

**[Eliza]**

**Helpless!**

**[Angelica]**

**And her eyes are just...**

"Eyes are fricking beautiful." Lily said. No one could quite figure out the mystery that was the girl.

**[Eliza]**

**Helpless!**

**[Angelica]**

**And I realize:**

**[Chorus + Angelica]**

**Three fundamental truths at the exact same time!**

**[Hamilton]**

**Where are you taking me?**

**[Angelica]**

**I'm about to change your life**

"And you did." Hamilton murmured. He had thanked Angelica a thousand times for that, but now?

**[Hamilton]**

**Then by all means, lead the way!**

Satisfied was the retelling of Helpless from Angelica's point of view. It was pretty obvious, but that's beside the point.

**[Chorus]**

**Number One:**

**[Angelica]**

**I'm a girl in a world which my only job is to marry rich!**

**My father has no sons so I'm the one who has to social climb for one!**

The Schuyler sisters were confused by that. Didn't they have John, Philip, and Rensselaer?

**And I'm the oldest and the wittiest and the gossip in New York is insidious**

**And Alexander is penniless...ha! That doesn't mean I want him any less!**

Everyone glanced around the room, looking for the oldest Schuyler sister. She was hiding behind Maria, but that wasn't anyone's business.

**[Eliza]**

**Elizabeth Schuyler, it's a pleasure to meet you**

**[Hamilton]**

**Schuyler?**

**[Angelica]**

**My sister!**

**[Chorus]**

**Number Two:**

**[Angelica]**

**He's after me 'cause I'm a Schuyler sister that elevates his status;**

_*Flashback to when Hamilton and Burr were talking in A Winter's Ball*_

**I'd have to be naïve to set that aside, maybe that is why**

**I introduce him to Eliza;**

Eliza was offended. That comment was uncalled for. 

**now that's his bride!**

**Nice going, Angelica, he was right: you will never be satisfied!**

Satisfied again! Repeated words and phrases were a common theme in Hamilton.

**[Eliza]**

**Thank you for your service!**

**[Hamilton]**

**If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it!**

Once again, Jefferson muttered "Smooth" under his breath.

**[Angelica]**

**I'll leave you to it!**

The pain in her voice was evident; and it made sense.

**[Chorus]**

**Number Three:**

**[Angelica]**

**I know my sister like I know my own mind!**

**You will NEVER find anyone as trusting or as kind!**

The insult from a few minutes ago was forgotten as Eliza felt touched by her sister's words. Peggy wilted, forgotten again. Lily teleported to the yellow sister and patted her arm, then teleported back. 

**If I tell her that I love him she'd be silently resigned!**

**He'd be mine!**

**She'd say, "I'm fine!"**

**She'd be lying!**

Phillip felt rather uncomfortable hearing about how his auntie loved his dad, but that was neither here nor there. 

**But when I fantasize at night it's Alexander's eyes.!**

Scratch that, he was VERY uncomfortable. Which of course meant that he was the one who finally found Angelica in the shadows. When Phillip made his way over there, Maria hissed at him, and he suddenly thought better of it.

**As I romanticize what might have been if I hadn't sized him up so quickly!**

**At least my dear Eliza's his wife;**

Eliza silently apologized for every time she had ever been mad at Angelica.

**At least I keep his eyes in my life...!**

**To the Groom!**

**[Ensemble]**

**To the Groom, to the Groom, to the Groom**

**[Angelica]**

**To the Bride!**

**[Ensemble]**

**To the Bride, to the Bride, to the Bride**

**[Angelica]**

**From your sister**

**[Ensemble]**

**Angelica, Angelica , Angelica**

**[Angelica]**

**Who is always by your side! To your Unio-o-o-on!**

That was some impressive singing.

**[Ensemble]**

**Your Union!**

**[Angelica]**

**And the hope that you provide!**

**May you ALWAYS...**

**[Ensemble]**

**Always!**

**[Angelica]**

**Be satisfied!**

**[Ensemble]**

**Satisfied!**

**[Angelica]**

**And I know she'll be happy as his bride!**

**And I know he will never be satisfied**

After one conversation, Angelica could read Hamilton like a book. Was he really that obvious?

**I will never be satisfied**

Unrequited love _sucked_. 


	13. Story of Tonight (Reprise)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The audience watch four drunk dudes make fools of themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: hamilton invited laurens to a threesome after his wedding.

An awkward silence filled the air after Satisfied. Lily hoped that the playfulness of the reprise would shoo it away.

**[LAURENS]**

**I may not live to see our glory!**

Poof! The awkwardness disappeared as everyone laughed at how drunk Laurens was.

**[MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE]**

**I may not live to see our glory!**

**[LAURENS]**

**But I've seen wonders great and small**

**[MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE]**

**I've seen wonders great and small**

**[LAURENS]**

**'Cause if the tomcat can get married**

Alexander blushed at the nickname. It was just one of many. Little Lion, HamHam, Hammie, Lexi, etc.

**[MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE]**

**If Alexander can get married—**

**[LAURENS]**

**There's hope for our ass, after all!**

**[LAFAYETTE]**

**Raise a glass to freedom**

**[HAMILTON/LAURENS/MULLIGAN]**

**Hey**!

**[LAURENS/MULLIGAN]**

**Something you will never see again!**

Eliza shot a reproachful look at Mulligan. It was Hamilton's choice to propose, if he didn't want to marry her, he shouldn't have.

**[MULLIGAN]**

**No matter what she tells you**

Woooooow.

**[LAFAYETTE]**

**Let's have another round tonight!**

**[LAURENS]**

**Raise a glass to the four of us!**

**[MULLIGAN]**

**To the newly not poor of us!**

D RU N K. Everyone laughed at the Rev. Squad's "dancing."

**[LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/HAMILTON]**

**Woo!**

**[LAFAYETTE]**

**We'll tell the story of tonight**

Ah. So that's why the lyrics from the fourth song were repeated.

**[LAURENS]**

**Let's have another round—**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Well, if it isn't Aaron Burr**

**[BURR]**

**Sir?**

**[HAMILTON]**

**I didn't think that you would make it**

Hamilton felt...weird watching his life play out knowing how it would end. He wanted to reach through the screen and push Burr away from his counterpart.

**[BURR]**

**To be sure**

**[MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE]**

**Burr!**

**[BURR]**

**I came to say congratulations**

**[MULLIGAN]**

**Spit a verse, Burr!**

**[BURR]**

**I see the whole gang is here**

**[LAFAYETTE]**

**You are the worst, Burr**

Burr looked affronted, which was pretty funny.

**[HAMILTON]**

**Ignore them. Congrats to you, Lieutenant Colonel**

**I wish I had your command instead of manning George's journal**

Hamilton glanced at Washingdad. He knew more than anyone his desire to be out on the battlefield, fighting.

**[BURR]**

**No, you don't**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Yes, I do**

Eliza squeezed her husband's hand. Please, please stay alive. It was foolish hoping for that, he hadn't died then.

**[BURR]**

**Now, be sensible**

**From what I hear, you've made yourself indispensable**

**[LAURENS]**

**Well, well, I heard**

**You've got a special someone on the side, Burr**

Laurens teased Burr about Theodosia. It was obvious that the actors were trying very hard not to laugh. Mulligan started dancing against Burr while the others tried to learn more about his "special someone."

**[HAMILTON]**

**Is that so?**

**[LAURENS]**

**What are you tryin' to hide, Burr?**

**[BURR]**

**I should go**

**[HAMILTON]**

**No, these guys should go**

"I thought you cared about us," Mulligan laughed, and the other three laughed too, and for a moment it was just like the old days when they were young and itching for a fight. God, they missed it.

**[LAFAYETTE]**

**What?**

**[LAURENS]**

**No!**

**[MULLIGAN]**

**C'mon man!**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Leave us alone**

As Mulligan, Lafayette, and Laurens rushed offstage, they woke up someone who was sleeping in the shadows. Cool detail.

**[HAMILTON]**

**It's alright, Burr. I wish you'd brought this girl with you tonight, Burr**

**[BURR]**

**You're very kind, but I'm afraid it's unlawful, sir**

**[HAMILTON]**

**What do you mean?**

**[BURR]**

**She's married**

Burr smiled sadly, remembering Theodosia. They had loved each other so much, but the circle of life must continue.

**[HAMILTON]**

**I see**

**[BURR]**

**She's married to a British officer**

KG gasped. How could the wife of a British officer leave for an...an American?!?!

**[HAMILTON]**

**Oh shit...**

**[BURR]**

**Congrats again, Alexander. Smile more**

At least Burr wasn't telling him to talk less. Maybe he just liked his smile.

**I'll see you on the other side of the war**

**[HAMILTON]**

**I will never understand you**

**If you love this woman, go get her! What are you waiting for?**

"Everything."

"Idiot."

**[BURR]**

**I'll see you on the other side of the war**

**[HAMILTON]**

**I'll see you on the other side of the war**

The stools were quickly cleared off the stage as Burr prepared for his solo.


	14. Wait For It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The audience watches Wait For It.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asdfghjkl; i tried to make this deep but i'm not sure if i succeeded

Everyone waited in anticipation for Burr to start singing. The clapping was a nice touch, though.

**[BURR]**

**Theodosia writes me a letter every day**

**I'm keeping the bed warm while her husband is away**

The Rev. Squad wolf-whistled, causing Burr to blush. Jefferson groaned, thinking this song would be ALL about Burr's affair. Great.

**He's on the British side in Georgia**

**He's trying to keep the colonies in line**

**But he can keep all of Georgia**

**Theodosia, she's mine**

**Love doesn't discriminate**

**Between the sinners**

**And the saints**

**It takes and it takes and it takes**

**And we keep loving anyway**

Ah, one of those deep songs. Buckle up, we're in for some *dramatic pause* philosophy. Honestly, Lily had no idea what happens in her brain anymore. 

**We laugh and we cry**

**And we break**

**And we make our mistakes**

**And if there's a reason I'm by her side**

**When so many have tried**

"Nice."

"Thank you."

**Then I'm willing to wait for it**

**I'm willing to wait for it**

**[BURR, MEN, & WOMEN]**

**My grandfather was a fire and brimstone preacher**

Lily grumbled something about church.

**Preacher, preacher, preacher**

**But there are things that the homilies and hymns won't teach ya**

**Teach ya, teach ya, teach ya**

**My mother was a genius (genius)**

**My father commanded respect (respect, respect)**

**When they died they left no instructions**

**Just a legacy**

Lily started sobbing something at the word "legacy." Something about...Keefe? Is that even a word? Burr was annoyed, wishing that the strange girl could be quiet for his solo.

**to protect**

**[BURR/ENSEMBLE]**

**Death doesn't discriminate**

**Between the sinners**

**And the saints**

**It takes and it takes and it takes**

Hamilton marveled at the fact that Burr had deep thoughts. Next thing you know he'll have opinions.

**And we keep living anyway**

**We rise and we fall**

**And we break**

**And we make our mistakes**

**And if there's a reason I'm still alive**

**When everyone who loves me has died**

Lily, who had stopped sobbing at one point, whispered, "Daisy Johnson." Burr looked like he really wanted to duct tape her mouth shut - if he knew what duct tape was.

**I'm willing to wait for it**

**I'm willing to wait for it**

Everyone jumped at how quickly the song transitioned from soft to intense.

**Wait for it**

**[ENSEMBLE]**

**Wait for it**

**Wait for it**

**Wait for it**

**[BURR]**

**I am the one thing in life I can control**

**[ENSEMBLE]**

**Wait for it**

**Wait for it**

**Wait for it**

**Wait for it**

**[BURR]**

**I am inimitable**

**I am an original**

"You're boring, that's what you are." Laurens muttered. Wait For It was a nice song to fall asleep to.

**[ENSEMBLE]**

**Wait for it**

**Wait for it**

**Wait for it**

**Wait for it**

**[BURR]**

**I'm not falling behind or running late**

**[ENSEMBLE]**

**Wait for it**

**Wait for it**

**Wait for it**

**Wait for it**

**[BURR]**

**I'm not standing still**

**I am lying in wait**

"So you're...lying still?" Madison puzzled. What exactly was the difference between standing still and lying in wait? Besides the position of your body. 

**[ENSEMBLE]**

**Wait**

**Wait**

**Wait**

**[BURR]**

**Hamilton faces an endless uphill climb**

Burr groaned at the mention of Hamilton. He had thought that his solo, you know, the SONG being sung by Burr and only Burr, would be free of Hamilton.

**[ENSEMBLE]**

**Climb**

**Climb**

**Climb**

**[BURR]**

**He has something to prove**

**He has nothing to lose**

Hamilton frowned at that. Sure, he had nothing to lose in the Caribbean, but the whole point of him immigrating to the U.S. was to get something.

**[ENSEMBLE]**

**Lose**

**Lose**

**Lose**

**Lose**

**[BURR]**

**Hamilton's pace is relentless**

**He wastes no time**

How can he waste time? He was taught very early on that the time he had was short; because of that, Hamilton had to be ambitious. He had to be relentless. How could anyone, let alone him, waste time in these years that we call life?

**[ENSEMBLE]**

**Time**

**Time**

**Time**

**[BURR]**

**What is it like in his shoes?**

"Small," KGIII snorted, glaring at the short immigrant.

**Hamilton doesn't hesitate**

**He exhibits no restraint**

**He takes and he takes and he takes**

**And he keeps winning anyway**

**He changes the game**

**He plays and he raises the stakes**

**And if there's a reason**

**He seems to thrive when so few survive**

Hamilton stayed quiet; it obviously wasn't the best time to speak from Burr's glares.

**then Goddamnit—**

"Language," Lily sang.

**[BURR & COMPANY]**

**I'm willing to wait for it**

**Wait for it, wait for it**

**I'm willing to wait for it...**

**Life doesn't discriminate**

**Between the sinners and the saints**

**It takes and it takes and it takes**

The audience suffered a collective existential crisis. Well, ongoing existential crisis for Lily. Gods, life sucked.

**And we keep living anyway**

**We rise and we fall and we break**

**And we make our mistakes**

**And if there's a reason I'm still alive**

**When so many have died**

**Then I'm willin' to—**

**[BURR]**

**Wait for it...**

**Wait for it...**

**Wait for it...**

**Wait for it...**

**Wait for it...**

**Wait for it...**

**Wait for it...**

**Wait for it...**

**Wait for it...**

**Wait for it...**

**Wait for it...**

**Wait...**

The music petered out as everyone turned to Burr.


	15. Stay Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The audience watches Stay Alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stay aliiiiiiive by washing your hands and social distancing and wearing a mask!

**[Eliza]**

**Stay alive**

The resurrected people averted their eyes from the screen. Staying alive is too much to ask for in life. Because, you know, death.

**[ELIZA/ANGELICA/ENSEMBLE WOMEN]**

**Stay alive...**

**[HAMILTON]**

**I have never seen the General so despondent**

**I have taken over writing all his correspondence**

**Congress writes, "George, attack the British forces."**

**I shoot back, we have resorted to eating our horses**

Mulligan winced.

**Local merchants deny us equipment, assistance**

**They only take British money, so sing a song of sixpence**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**The cavalry's not coming**

Lily smirked in Agents of SHIELD.

**[HAMILTON]**

**But, sir!**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Alex,**

Washingdad was tempted to call Hamilton "son" right then and there, just to annoy him.

**Listen. There's only one way for us to win this**

**Provoke outrage, outright**

**[HAMILTON]**

**That's right**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Don't engage, strike by night**

**Remain relentless 'til their troops take flight**

The revolutionaries remembered this part of war; and they remembered what came after. Lily snickered quietly and snapped her fingers, resurrecting one Charles Lee.

**[HAMILTON]**

**Make it impossible to justify the cost of the fight**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Outrun**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Outrun**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Outlast**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Outlast**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Hit 'em quick, get out fast**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Chick-a-plao!**

Those blasted sound effects.

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Stay alive 'til this horror show is past**

**We're gonna fly a lot of flags half-mast**

**[HAMILTON/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE]**

**Raise a glass!**

**[MULLIGAN]**

**I go back to New York and my apprenticeship**

**[LAFAYETTE]**

**I ask for French aid, I pray that France has sent a ship**

Lafayette and Jefferson glared at Hamilton, who started to sweat under their hard stares.

**[LAURENS]**

**I stay at work with Hamilton**

**We write essays against slavery**

**And every day's a test of our camaraderie**

**And bravery**

Laurens and Hamilton smirked at each other.

**[HAMILTON]**

**We cut supply lines, we steal contraband**

**We pick and choose our battles and places to take a stand**

**And ev'ry day**

**"Sir, entrust me with a command,"**

Hamilton pouted, already knowing Washington's answer. Charles Lee had no clue what was going on, and Lily intended for it to stay that way. For comedy relief!

**And ev'ry day**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**No**

**[HAMILTON]**

**He dismisses me out of hand**

**[HAMILTON, LEE, ELIZA/ANGELICA]**

**Stay alive...**

**Instead of me, he promotes Charles Lee (Charles Lee)**

"HEY!" Lee shouted. Everyone turned to him, shocked.

"Welcome to the resurrected club," Seabury told him. Lee stared at the loyalist, mouth hanging open.

**Makes him second-in-command:**

**[LEE]**

**I'm a General. Whee!!!!**

People laughed at both Lees, enjoying the humiliation of the incompetent general. Real-life Lee could only stand there, offended.

**[HAMILTON]**

**Yeah. He's not the choice I would have gone with**

**[HAMILTON/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE]**

**He shits the bed at the Battle of Monmouth**

The veterans remembered that battle as if it was yesterday, most of all Lee making an absolute fool of himself.

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Ev'ryone attack!**

**[LEE]**

**Retreat!**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Attack!**

**[LEE]**

**Retreat!**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**What are you doing, Lee? Get back on your feet!**

**[LEE]**

**But there's so many of them!**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**I'm sorry, is this not your speed?!**

Everyone glared at Lee.

**Hamilton!**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Ready, sir!**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Have Lafayette take the lead!**

Jeffmads snickered.

**[HAMILTON]**

**Yes, sir!**

**[LAURENS]**

**A thousand soldiers die in a hundred degree heat**

Everyone bowed their heads in memory of the fallen soldiers.

**[LAFAYETTE]**

**As we snatch a stalemate from the jaws of defeat**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Charles Lee was left behind**

**Without a pot to piss in**

The Rev. Squad sneered at Lee, who stuck his tongue out in retaliation.

**He started sayin' this to anybody who would listen:**

**[LEE]**

**Washington cannot be left alone to his devices**

**Indecisive, from crisis to crisis**

**The best thing he can do for the revolution**

**Is turn n' go back to plantin' tobacco in Mount Vernon**

Washington placed his hand on Hamilton's shoulder, stilling him. If he didn't fight Lee, the others wouldn't either.

**[COMPANY]**

**Oo!!**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Don't do a thing. History will prove him wrong**

**[HAMILTON]**

**But, sir!**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**We have a war to fight, let's move along**

**[LAURENS]**

**Strong words from Lee, someone oughta hold him to it**

Hamilton glanced at Laurens, both remembering the duel. Lee clutched his side.

**[HAMILTON]**

**I can't disobey direct orders**

**[LAURENS]**

**Then I'll do it**

**Alexander, you're the closest friend I've got**

Laurens glanced at Eliza guiltily. "Closest friend" didn't even begin to cover his and Hamilton's relationship.

**[HAMILTON]**

**Laurens, do not throw away your shot**

Few did not know what came next, and so the audience watched as the musical transitioned to "Ten Duel Commandments."


	16. Ten Duel Commandments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The audience watches the first of the three duels in the musical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all sorry i forgot to post yesterday!!!

John and Charles stared at each other, a silent stand-off similar to the song on the screen.

**[MEN]**

**One, two, three, four**

The five men who dueled winced. Counting to 10 held many painful memories.

**[FULL COMPANY]**

**Five, six, seven, eight, nine...**

**[BURR/HAMILTON/LAURENS/LEE]**

**It's the Ten Duel Commandments**

**[FULL COMPANY]**

**It's the Ten Duel Commandments**

**Number one!**

**[LAURENS]**

**The challenge: demand satisfaction**

A̶n̶g̶e̶l̶i̶c̶a̶ Someone coughed, while Laurens fidgeted.

**If they apologize, no need for further action**

Lee and Laurens glared at each other.

**[COMPANY]**

**Number two!**

**[LAURENS]**

**If they don't, grab a friend, that's your second**

Hamilton nudged Laurens playfully.

**[HAMILTON]**

**Your lieutenant when there's reckoning to be reckoned**

**[COMPANY]**

**Number three!**

**[LEE]**

**Have your seconds meet face to face**

**[BURR]**

**Negotiate a peace...**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Or negotiate a time and place**

Both Washington and Eliza rolled their eyes at how Hamilton was itching for a fight.

**[BURR]**

**This is commonplace, 'specially 'tween recruits**

**[COMPANY]**

**Most disputes die, and no one shoots**

Awkward.

**Number four!**

**[LAURENS]**

**If they don't reach a peace, that's alright**

**Time to get some pistols and a doctor on site**

**[HAMILTON]**

**You pay him in advance, you treat him with civility**

**[BURR]**

**You have him turn around so he can have deniability**

**[COMPANY]**

**Five!**

**[LEE]**

**Duel before the sun is in the sky**

**[COMPANY]**

**Pick a place to die where it's high and dry**

**Number six!**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Leave a note for your next of kin**

Eliza gripped Hamilton's hand, remembering how she felt when she read his last letter. _Best of wives and best of women..._

**Tell 'em where you been. Pray that hell or heaven lets you in**

**[COMPANY]**

**Seven!**

**[LEE]**

**Confess your sins. Ready for the moment**

**Of adrenaline when you finally face your opponent**

**[COMPANY]**

**Number eight!**

**[LAURENS/LEE/HAMILTON/BURR]**

**Your last chance to negotiate**

**Send in your seconds, see if they can set the record straight...**

**[BURR]**

**Alexander**

Burr frowned. He was never Lee's second. Lee was confused as well, remembering Evan Edwards as his second.

**[HAMILTON]**

**Aaron Burr, sir**

**[BURR]**

**Can we agree that duels are dumb and immature?**

Philip snorted. They obviously did not agree on that.

**[HAMILTON]**

**Sure**

**But your man has to answer for his words, Burr**

Burr raised his eyebrow at Hamilton.

**[BURR]**

**With his life? We both know that's absurd, sir**

Hamilton raised an eyebrow back.

**[HAMILTON]**

**Hang on, how many men died because Lee was inexperienced and ruinous?**

Everyone glared at Lee, who stared at the ground, ashamed.

**[BURR]**

**Okay, so we're doin' this**

**[COMPANY]**

**Number nine!**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Look 'em in the eye, aim no higher**

**Summon all the courage you require**

**Then count**

**[MEN]**

**One two three four**

**[FULL COMPANY]**

**Five six seven eight nine**

**[HAMILTON/BURR]**

**Number**

**[COMPANY]**

**Ten paces!**

**[HAMILTON/BURR]**

**Fire!**

The five duelists flinched. Everyone cringed in anticipation for the inevitable butt-whooping Hamilton would get from Washington.


	17. Meet Me Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The audience watches Hamilton get a butt-whooping.

The music quickly transitioned from "Ten Duel Commandments" to "Meet Me Inside" as everyone prepared for Hamilton to receive a major butt-whooping.

**[HAMILTON]**

**Lee, do you yield?**

**[BURR]**

**You shot him in the side!**

**Yes, he yields!**

Lee frowned at Burr answering for him. He had no right to be there!

**[LAURENS]**

**I'm satisfied**

A̶n̶g̶e̶l̶i̶c̶a̶ Someone coughed again.

**[BURR]**

**Yo, we gotta clear the field!**

**[HAMILTON]  
**

**Go! We won**

**[COMPANY]**

**Here comes the General!**

Washington glared at Hamilton, who shied away.

**[BURR]**

**This should be fun**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**What is the meaning of this? Mr. Burr, get a medic for the General**

**[BURR]**

**Yes, sir**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Lee, you will never agree with me**

**But believe me, these young men don't speak for me**

**Thank you for your service**

The veterans glared daggers at Lee. He was an incompetent general who did NOT deserve thanks for his "service."

**[BURR]**

**Let's ride!**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Hamilton!**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Sir!**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Meet me inside**

Hamilton, who knew what was coming, winced.

**[COMPANY]**

**Meet him inside! Meet him inside!**

**Meet him inside, meet him, meet him inside!**

Jefferson rubbed his hands, eager to see Hamilton reprimanded.

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Son—**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Don't call me son**

"Don't call me son," Hamilton said at the same time as Lin.

**[WASHINGTON]**

**This war is hard enough**

**Without infighting—**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Lee called you out. We called his bluff**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**You solve nothing, you aggravate our allies to the south**

The S.M.F.R. puffed out their chests.

**[HAMILTON]**

**You're absolutely right, John should have shot him in the mouth**

**That would've shut him up**

The Rev. Set. snickered.

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Son—**

**[HAMILTON]**

**I'm notcha son—**

"Don't call me son."

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Watch your tone**

**I am not a maiden in need of defending,**

Angelica frowned at that.

**I am grown**

**[HAMILTON (OVERLAPPING)]**

**Charles Lee, Thomas Conway**

The resurrected remembered Thomas Conway. He and Washington had a fallout over whether or not Conway deserved his position. 

Lily didn't know who Conway was, and didn't care.

**These men take your name and they rake it**

**Through the mud**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**My name's been through a lot, I can take it**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Well, I don't have your name. I don't have your titles**

**I don't have your land**

**But, if you—**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**No—**

Hamilton drooped, dreading the shouting that would inevitably come.

**[HAMILTON]**

**If you gave me command of a battalion, a group of men to lead, I could fly above my station after the war**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Or you could die and we need you alive**

**[HAMILTON]**

**I'm more than willing to die—**

Eliza squeezed Hamilton's hand painfully, while Burr fiddled his fingers.

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Your wife needs you alive, son, I need you alive—**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Call me son one more time—**

Hamilton shot an apologetic look at Washington. He really, really hoped that he understood that Hamilton couldn't let him get close. If he did, Washington would die, like everyone else had.

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Go home, Alexander**

**That's an order from your commander**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Sir—**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Go home**

Hamilton wilted, until Philip patted his shoulder. Then he remembered what came next, and straightened his back.


	18. That Would Be Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The audience watches "That Would Be Enough," a heartwarming song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my spelling of philip will probably change

The tension in the air was thick, so Lily hoped this soft, happy song would fix that. She had to do one thing first. 

She grabbed Lee and pushed him into another room. "I'm only going to say this once. Would you like to stay alive and watch the rest of the musical, later living in the modern world, 2020, or would you like to go back to being dead?" Lee quickly assured her that he'd like to stay alive, thank you very much, and she pushed him back out.

**[ELIZA]**

**Look around, look around at how lucky we are**

**To be alive right now**

**Look around, look around...**

Pippa placed a hand on her stomach, and everyone realized - Eliza was _pregnant_. Alex wrapped his arm around Philip's shoulder and kissed the top of his wife's head. 

**[HAMILTON]**

**How long have you known?**

**[ELIZA]**

**A month or so**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Eliza, you should have told me**

**[ELIZA]**

**I wrote to the General a month ago**

Madison frowned. "That doesn't make sense," he said. Gosh darn inconsistencies. 

**[HAMILTON]**

**No**

**[ELIZA]**

**I begged him to send you home**

Hamilton glanced sadly at Washington. This was old news (about 200 years old), but he still felt guilty.

**[HAMILTON]**

**You should have told me**

**[ELIZA]**

**I'm not sorry**

Eliza smirked.

**[ELIZA]**

**I knew you'd fight**

**Until the war was won**

**[HAMILTON]**

**The war's not done**

**[ELIZA]**

**But you deserve a chance to meet your son**

"Son's not done," Lily whispered. The others had learned long ago not to pay attention to her.

**Look around, look around at how lucky we are**

**To be alive right now**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Will you relish being a poor man's wife**

**Unable to provide for your life?**

**[ELIZA]**

**I relish being your wife**

Hamilton smiled, squeezing Eliza's hand.

**Look around, look around...**

**Look at where you are**

**Look at where you started**

**The fact that you're alive is a miracle**

"True," Jefferson muttered.

**Just stay alive, that would be enough**

Burr flushed.

**And if this child**

**Shares a fraction of your smile**

**Or a fragment of your mind, look out world!**

Philip puffed out his chest, grinning. Hamilton ruffled his hair fondly.

**That would be enough**

**I don't pretend to know**

**The challenges you're facing**

**The worlds you keep erasing and creating in your mind**

Lily perked up. Writer!Hamilton? She filed that idea away for another fanfic.

**But I'm not afraid**

**I know who I married**

"Do you?" Peggy muttered. Eliza shot her a reproachful look.

**So long as you come home at the end of the day**

**That would be enough**

**We don't need a legacy**

**We don't need money**

**If I could grant you peace of mind**

Hamilton slowly relaxed. Eliza always had that effect on him, which was one of the reasons why they worked so well. It was nice.

**If you could let me inside your heart**

**Oh, let me be a part of the narrative**

**In the story they will write someday**

**Let this moment be the first chapter:**

**Where you decide to stay**

**And I could be enough**

Eliza rested her head on her husband's shoulder, and reached for Philip, who took her hand.

**And we could be enough**

**That would be enough**

Together the three watched, the perfect little family.


	19. Guns and Ships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The audience watches a frickin' awesome song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one (1) newsies reference 
> 
> also pjo references galore bc I cannot swear

**[BURR]**

**How does a ragtag volunteer army in need of a shower**

"HEY!" Several people shouted, discreetly sniffing themselves to see if onscreen-Burr was right. He was, sadly, right. 

**Somehow defeat a global superpower?**

King George puffed out his chest, earning glares from the people around him.

**How do we emerge victorious from the quagmire?**

**Leave the battlefield waving Betsy Ross'**

Washington smiled at the mention of her. Betsy Ross was a plum.

**flag higher?**

**Yo. Turns out we have a secret weapon!**

**An immigrant you know and love who's unafraid to step in!**

A good amount of people groaned. When would Hamilton step aside? It's not like this was his musical!

**He's constantly confusin', confoundin' the British henchmen**

**Ev'ryone give it up for America's favorite fighting Frenchman!**

Well. The room erupted in cheers when Lafayette took the stage. 

**[COMPANY]**

**Lafayette!**

**[LAFAYETTE]**

**I'm takin this horse by the reins makin'**

**Redcoats redder with bloodstains**

Everyone turned to Lafayette, who blushed. How did his English get so good? Meanwhile, King George deflated at thought of his precious redcoats dying. 

**[COMPANY]**

**Lafayette!**

**[LAFAYETTE]**

**And I'm never gonna stop until I make 'em**

**Drop and burn 'em up and scatter their remains, I'm**

Holy baguette, this guy was _good_. 

**[COMPANY]**

**Lafayette!**

**[LAFAYETTE]**

**Watch me engagin' em! Escapin' em!**

**Enragin' em! I'm—**

"BOO!" KGIII shouted. Everyone ignored him.

**[COMPANY]**

**Lafayette!**

**[LAFAYETTE]**

**I go to France for more funds**

Lafayette and Thomas grinned.

**[COMPANY]**

**Lafayette!**

**[LAFAYETTE]**

**I come back with more**

**[LAFAYETTE AND ENSEMBLE]**

**Guns**

**And ships**

"Name drop!" Lily shouted. Everyone ignored her.

**And so the balance shifts**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**We rendezvous with Rochambeau, consolidate their gifts**

**[LAFAYETTE]**

**We can end this war at Yorktown, cut them off at sea, but**

**For this to succeed, there is someone else we need:**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**I know**

**[WASHINGTON AND COMPANY]**

**Hamilton!**

Ugh. When will Hamilton learn to stop sticking his nose everywhere?

**[LAFAYETTE]**

**Sir, he knows what to do in a trench**

**Ingenuitive and fluent in French, I mean—**

**[WASHINGTON AND COMPANY]**

**Hamilton!**

**[LAFAYETTE]**

**Sir, you're gonna have to use him eventually**

**What's he gonna do on the bench? I mean—**

"Sit on it," someone muttered. Hamilton himself wasn't quite sure what to do with all the hate he was receiving.

**[WASHINGTON AND COMPANY]**

**Hamilton!**

**[LAFAYETTE]**

**No one has more resilience**

**Or matches my practical tactical brilliance—**

Hamilton beamed. If nothing else, he was a dam good strategist.

**[WASHINGTON AND COMPANY]**

**Hamilton!**

**[LAFAYETTE & COMPANY]**

**You wanna fight for your land back? (Hamilton!)**

**[WASHINGTON & WOMEN]**

**I need my right hand man back! (Hamilton!)**

**[LAFAYETTE, WOMEN, MEN]**

**Ah! Uh, get ya right hand man back**

**Get your right hand man back!**

**Hamilton!**

**You know you gotta get ya right hand man back**

**Your right hand man back!**

**Hamilton!**

**I mean you gotta put some thought into the letter**

**Ha—ha—Hamilton**

**But the sooner the better to get your right hand man back!**

**Hamilton, ha—ha—**

Geez. Now Laf was just showing off.

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Alexander Hamilton**

**Troops are waiting in the field for you**

**If you join us right now, together we can turn the tide**

**Oh, Alexander Hamilton**

**I have soldiers that will yield for you**

This was it, the part where Hamilton got his army! He was giddy, excited to see how it would be displayed.

**If we manage to get this right**

**They'll surrender by early light**

**The world will never be the same, Alexander...**

The stage darkened as Washington was spotlighted. "History Has Its Eyes on You" began to play.


	20. History Has Its Eyes on You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The audience watches Washington spill his guts onstage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short song, with not a lot of reactions. Enjoy!

Everyone straightened up as Washington took the stage. They could already tell this would be a serious song.

**[WASHINGTON]**

**I was younger than you are now**

**When I was given my first command**

**I led my men straight into a massacre**

The audience winced, silently mourning the fallen soldiers. Lily fidgeted, not liking sadness.

**I witnessed their deaths firsthand**

**I made every mistake**

**And felt the shame rise in me**

**And even now I lie awake**

**[WASHINGTON & LAURENS/MULLIGAN]**

**Knowing history has its eyes on me (Whoa...)**

Cue the existential crisis, Lily thought, watching the realization dawn in the resurrected's eyes. They probably just realized that they were famous in the present. Presidents, senators, secretaries. They were important in their time, who's to say they weren't important now?

**Whoa...**

**Whoa...**

**Yeah**

**[HAMILTON/WASHINGTON & COMPANY]**

**History has its eyes on me (Whoa...)**

**Whoa...**

**Whoa...**

**Yeah**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Let me tell you what I wish I'd known**

**When I was young and dreamed of glory:**

**You have no control:**

**[WASHINGTON AND COMPANY]**

**Who lives, who dies, who tells your story**

"Foreshadowing..." Lily whispered. Some people ignored her as per usual, but others scrutinized her and filed away the phrase "who lives, who dies, who tells your story" to remember for the future.

**[WASHINGTON]**

**I know that we can win**

The Americans smiled. _And we did_ was left unsaid. King George was pouting, but no one cared.

**I know that greatness lies in you**

**But remember from here on in**

**[WASHINGTON/HAMILTON AND MEN]**

**History has its**

**Eyes on you**

**[ENSEMBLE]**

**Whoa...**

**Whoa...**

**Whoa...**

**[FULL COMPANY]**

**History has its eyes on you**

And the lesson of today, folks, is to be mindful of what you do, because history has its eyesssss onnnnnn youuuuuuu.


	21. The Battle of Yorktown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The audience watches America kick Britain's butt, albeit with some whining.

The air in the theater was somber as "History Has its Eyes on You" closed. Lily hoped that the next song hyped them up as it usually does to her.

**[COMPANY]**

**The battle of Yorktown.**

Already, people were smiling. They were so ready to see America kick some British butt! KGIII immediately started sobbing as loud and as obnoxiously as possible.

**1781**

**[LAFAYETTE]**

**Monsieur Hamilton**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Monsieur Lafayette**

**[LAFAYETTE]**

**In command where you belong**

**[HAMILTON]**

**How you say, no sweat**

Lafayette almost snorted, but caught himself just in time.

**We're finally on the field. We've had quite a run**

**[LAFAYETTE]**

**Immigrants:**

**[HAMILTON/LAFAYETTE]**

**We get the job done**

Lily smirked. Hamilton would roast the cheeto they had for a president on Internet, and Lafayette would just. kill him.

**[HAMILTON]**

**So what happens if we win?**

**[LAFAYETTE]**

**I go back to France**

**I bring freedom to my people if I'm given the chance**

Lafayette and Jefferson high-fived.

**[HAMILTON]**

**We'll be with you when you do**

Lafayette unleashed a string of French curse words, and Hamilton and Jefferson understood every. Single. Word. Washington rubbed his temples.

**[LAFAYETTE]**

**Go lead your men**

**[HAMILTON]**

**See you on the other side**

**[LAFAYETTE]**

**'Til we meet again, let's go!**

**[ENSEMBLE]**

**I am not throwin' away my shot!**

**I am not throwin' away my shot!**

Some people groaned, the repetition making their ears bleed.

**Hey yo, I'm just like my country, I'm young**

**Scrappy and hungry**

**And I'm not throwin' away my shot!**

**I am not throwin' away my shot!**

**[HAMILTON]**

**'Til the world turns upside down...**

**[ENSEMBLE]**

**'Til the world turns upside down!**

**[HAMILTON]**

**I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory**

Burr closed his eyes. This would definitely come up several more times, so he might as well pretend he didn't see the glares directed at him.

**This is where it gets me: on my feet**

**The enemy ahead of me**

**If this is the end of me, at least I have a friend with me**

**Weapon in my hand, a command, and my men with me**

**Then I remember my Eliza's expecting me...**

**Not only that, my Eliza's expecting**

Philip beamed.

**We gotta go, gotta get the job done**

**Gotta start a new nation, gotta meet my son!**

**Take the bullets out your gun!**

Choruses of both understanding and confusion ricocheted around the room. Lily mentally patted them on the heads. They would understand.

**[ENSEMBLE]**

**What?**

**[HAMILTON]**

**The bullets out your gun!**

**[ENSEMBLE]**

**What?**

**[HAMILTON]**

**We move under cover and we move as one**

**Through the night, we have one shot to live another day**

**We cannot let a stray gunshot give us away**

"Ah."

**We will fight up close, seize the moment and stay in it**

**It's either that or meet the business end of a bayonet**

**The code word is 'Rochambeau,' dig me?**

**[ENSEMBLE]**

**Rochambeau!**

**[HAMILTON]**

**You have your orders now, go, man, go!**

**And so the American experiment begins**

**With my friends all scattered to the winds**

**Laurens is in South Carolina, redefining bravery**

Real-life Laurens acted hurt. How dare Hamilton friendzone him!

**[HAMILTON/LAURENS]**

**We'll never be free until we end slavery!**

The people who owned slaves frowned.

**[HAMILTON]**

**When we finally drive the British away**

The sobbing grew louder.

**Lafayette is there waiting—**

**[HAMILTON/LAFAYETTE]**

**In Chesapeake Bay!**

**[HAMILTON]**

**How did we know that this plan would work?**

**We had a spy on the inside. That's right**

**[HAMILTON/COMPANY]**

**Hercules Mulligan!**

Mulligan smirked, while King George gasped. "How dare you, Hercules!" he shouted. "I trusted you!" 

Herc rolled his eyes. "I've literally never met you before."

**[MULLIGAN]**

**A tailor spyin' on the British government!**

**I take their measurements, information and then I smuggle it**

**[COMPANY]**

**Up**

**[MULLIGAN]**

**To my brother's revolutionary covenant**

**I'm runnin' with the Sons of Liberty and I am lovin' it!**

Seabury tutted.

**See, that's what happens when you up against the ruffians**

**We in the shit now, somebody gotta shovel it!**

**Hercules Mulligan, I need no introduction**

**When you knock me down I get the fuck back up again!**

Eliza clamped Philip's ears shut.

**[COMPANY]**

**Left! Right! Hold!**

**Go!**

**What! What! What!**

The audience oohed and ahed at the choreography. It really was awesome.

**[HAMILTON]**

**After a week of fighting, a young man in a red coat stands on a parapet**

The sobbing grew even louder, which many did not think was possible.

**[LAFAYETTE]**

**We lower our guns as he frantically waves a white handkerchief**

**[MULLIGAN]**

**And just like that, it's over. We tend to our wounded, we count our dead**

**[LAURENS]**

**Black and white soldiers wonder alike if this really means freedom**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Not. Yet**

**[HAMILTON]**

**We negotiate the terms of surrender**

**I see George Washington smile**

George Washington did, indeed, smile.

**We escort their men out of Yorktown**

**They stagger home single file**

**Tens of thousands of people flood the streets**

**There are screams and church bells ringing**

**And as our fallen foes retreat**

**I hear the drinking song they're singing...**

**[ALL MEN]**

**The world turned upside down**

The actors onscreen moved to their places, as everyone was on the edge of their seats. They danced with their guns, their moves smooth. It was beautiful.

**[FULL COMPANY]**

**The world turned upside down**

**The world turned upside down**

**The world turned upside down**

**Down**

**Down, down, down**

**[LAFAYETTE]**

**Freedom for America, freedom for France!**

Everyone (except the obvious people) cheered for Laf, grinning. This song was _awesome_.

**[COMPANY]**

**Down, down, down**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Gotta start a new nation**

**Gotta meet my son**

Hamilton pulled Philip closer to him, ruffling his hair affectionately.

**[COMPANY]**

**Down, down, down**

**[MULLIGAN]**

**We won!**

**[LAFAYETTE]**

**We won!**

**[MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE/LAURENS]**

**We won!**

**[MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE/LAURENS/HAMILTON/WASHINGTON]**

**We won!**

**[COMPANY]**

**The world turned upside down!**

The room erupted into cheers as the soldiers onscreen stood proudly. KG tried to boo them but the sound was soon drowned out by the enthusiastic crowd. Lily smiled, happy that the resurrected were having the times of their lives. She waved away King George's sadness; he would have his moment soon enough.


	22. What Comes Next

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The audience watches KGIII cry for a minute and forty seconds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so when i wrote this i forgot that dear theodosia came after what comes next oops-
> 
> also i am anti trump as you can see after you read this

King Groff stepped onto the stage amidst the booing of the veterans. KGIII clapped like a child, excited to see his onscreen counterpart deliver yet another ~amazing~ solo.

**[King George]**

**They say**

"BOO-"

"I SWEAR TO GODS!"

**The price of my war's not a price that they're willing to pay**

The earlier perpetrator, who shall rename nameless, pretended to cry, wiping fake tears off of his- THEIR face. They cartoonishly frowned, causing the people around them to laugh.

**Insane**

**You cheat with the French, now I'm fighting with France and with Spain**

**I'm so blue**

Groff stomped his foot petulantly, and he was suddenly bathed in blue light. KGIII got up and started strutting around, the importance getting to his head. Lily rolled her eyes. _Wait till he meets his fangirls._

**I thought that we'd made an arrangement**

**When you went away**

**You were mine to subdue**

"We aren't anyone's to subdue!" Herc shouted. The audience nodded, muttering some choice words about where the king could stick his staff.

**Well, even despite our estrangement, I've got**

**A small query for you:**

**What comes next?**

**You've been freed**

**Do you know how hard it is to lead?**

The former presidents nodded yes. It was hard to control their country, and that was just with the 13 colonies. In the future, who knows how things were.

**You're on your own**

**Awesome. Wow**

Lily sniggered.

**Do you have a clue what happens now?**

**Oceans rise**

**Empires fall**

**It's much harder when it's all your call**

**All alone, across the sea**

**When your people say they hate you**

Let's take a break for a word from our sponsors. 

[Hey guys, just here to say VOTE BLUE! Boo Trump. Thank you.]

And back to the show! 

**Don't come crawling back to me**

**Da da da dat da da da da da da ya da**

**Da da da da da ya da...**

**You're on your own...**

"And we've done just fine." someone muttered. Lily laughed nervously, then immediately fell silent as she remembered what comes next.


	23. Dear Theodosia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The audience watch the soft song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *insert wide-eyed emoji* it's adorable

Burr took the stage and Lily let out a sigh of relief. She really needed to listen through the soundtrack again. 

**[BURR]**

**Dear Theodosia, what to say to you?**

Burr smiled tenderly, remembering Theodosia Jr.

**You have my eyes. You have your mother's name**

Theodosia and Theodosia Jr. Burr felt so lucky to have had both of them in his life.

**When you came into the world, you cried and it broke my heart**

**I'm dedicating every day to you**

**Domestic life was never quite my style**

**When you smile, you knock me out, I fall apart**

**And I thought I was so smart**

Hamilton snorted, then quickly covered it up with a cough.

**You will come of age with our young nation**

**We'll bleed and fight for you, we'll make it right for you**

**If we lay a strong enough foundation**

**We'll pass it on to you, we'll give the world to you**

**And you'll blow us all away...**

Philip smiled, remembering the first time he met Theodosia. She was a kindred spirit, that one.

**Someday, someday**

**Yeah, you'll blow us all away**

**Someday, someday**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Oh Philip, when you smile I am undone**

The Hamilton family grinned, wrapping their arms around each other.

**My son**

**Look at my son. Pride is not the word I'm looking for**

Philip pouted, his face scrunching up all cute. Everyone laughed softly, enjoying the tenderness of this song.

**There is so much more inside me now**

**Oh Philip, you outshine the morning sun**

**My son**

"Nice dad joke," Philip teased.

**When you smile, I fall apart**

**And I thought I was so smart**

Burr snorted, then quickly covered it up with a cough.

**My father wasn't around**

**[BURR]**

**My father wasn't around**

#OrphansTogether

**[HAMILTON & BURR]**

**I swear that**

**I'll be around for you (I'll be around for you)**

**[HAMILTON]**

**I'll do whatever it takes**

**[BURR]**

**I'll make a million mistakes**

There are two types of people.

**[BURR/HAMILTON]**

**I'll make the world safe and sound for you...**

**...will come of age with our young nation**

**We'll bleed and fight for you, we'll make it right for you**

**If we lay a strong enough foundation**

**We'll pass it on to you, we'll give the world to you**

**And you'll blow us all away...**

**Someday, someday**

**Yeah, you'll blow us all away**

**Someday, someday**

There was a collective "aww" as the audience settled down. They felt calmer than ever, and this song cemented their place in the theater and in the future. Lily snuck away and snapped her fingers, resurrecting both Theodosia and Theodosia Jr. Everyone would need this happy reunion when the next song came on.


	24. Tomorrow There'll Be More of Us/Laurens Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The audience watches a sad song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short and sad

Lily rushed both Theodosias out into the theater, watching Burr cry out as he reunited with his family. She smiled. Let's hope this was enough to balance out the sadness from this next song.

**[LAURENS]**

**I may not live to see our glory**

**[ELIZA]**

**Alexander, there's a letter for you from South Carolina**

The letters. Laurens and Hamilton looked at each other, while Eliza just rolled her eyes. 

"I know about the letters," she whispered into Hamilton's ear, causing him to freeze.

**[LAURENS]**

**But I will gladly join the fight**

**[HAMILTON]**

**It's from John Laurens. I'll read it later**

Wow, rude.

**[ELIZA]**

**No, it's not**

Oh. 

Oh no.

**[LAURENS]**

**And when our children tell our story**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Will you read it?**

**[LAURENS]**

**They'll tell the story of tonight**

**[ELIZA]**

**"On Tuesday, the twenty-seventh, Lieutenant Colonel John Laurens was killed in a gunfight against British troops in South Carolina. These troops had not yet received word from Yorktown that the war was over. He's buried here until his family can send for his remains. As you may know, Lieutenant Colonel Laurens was engaged in recruiting three thousand men for the first all-black military regiment. The surviving members of this regiment have been returned to their masters."**

Hamilton shut his eyes tight. There was a reason that Laurens' death was called his worst wound form the war.

King George had the modesty to at least look slightly sad.

**[LAURENS]**

**Tomorrow there'll be more of us**

**[ELIZA]**

**Alexander, are you alright?**

**[HAMILTON]**

**I have so much work to do**

Eliza nudged Hamilton over to Laurens. "Go," she whispered, as he ran over to his ~lover~. Lily clamped one hand over her mouth to contain her squeals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ik this is late but ty all for over 1000 hits!!!


	25. Non-Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The audience watches the Act 1 finale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nonSTOP

Hamilton curled up next to Laurens, his body shaking. Laurens wrapped his arms around Alex, whispering and rubbing his back. The other historical figures knew not to disturb them. 

**[BURR]**

**After the war I went back to New York**

**[HAMILTON]**

**A-After the war I went back to New York**

Burr rolled his eyes. He just HAD to one-up him.

**[BURR]**

**I finished up my studies and I practiced law**

**[HAMILTON]**

**I practiced law, Burr worked next door**

**[BURR]**

**Even though we started at the very same time**

**Alexander Hamilton began to climb**

**How to account for his rise to the top?**

**Maaaaan, the man is**

**[BURR & ENSEMBLE]**

**Non-stop!**

Burr pouted.

**[HAMILTON]**

**Gentlemen of the jury, I'm curious, bear with me**

**Are you aware that we're making hist'ry?**

**This is the first murder trial of our brand-new nation**

"Fun," Jefferson mouthed.

**The liberty behind**

**Deliberation—**

**[ENSEMBLE]**

**Non-stop!**

**[HAMILTON]**

**I intend to prove beyond a shadow of a doubt**

**With my assistant counsel—**

**[BURR]**

**Co-counsel**

"Co-counsel," Burr mouthed.

**Hamilton, sit down**

**Our client Levi Weeks is innocent. Call your first witness**

**That's all you had to say!**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Okay!**

**One more thing—**

Everyone rolled their eyes.

**[BURR]**

**Why do you assume you're the smartest in the room?**

**Why do you assume you're the smartest in the room?**

**Why do you assume you're the smartest in the room?**

**Soon that attitude may be your doom!**

Burr winced.

**[ENSEMBLE]**

**Awwww**!

**[BURR with ENSEMBLE]**

**Why do you write like you're running out of time?**

**Write day and night like you're running out of time?**

**Ev'ry day you fight, like you're running out of time**

**Keep on fighting. In the meantime—**

Eliza sighed. 

**[ENSEMBLE]**

**Non-stop!**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Corruption's such an old song that we can sing along in harmony**

Lily nodded. It was a song that got stuck in people's head easily, but not a good song. 

**And nowhere is it stronger than in Albany**

**This colony's economy's increasingly stalling and**

**[HAMILTON & BURR & ENSEMBLE]**

**Honestly, that's why public service**

**Seems to be calling me**

**He's just non-stop!**

**[HAMILTON]**

**I practiced the law, I practic'ly perfected it**

**I've seen injustice in the world and I've corrected it**

My GODS, the ego of this guy, amirite?

**Now for a strong central democracy**

**If not, then I'll be Socrates**

**Throwing verbal rocks at these mediocrities**

Jefferson and Madison rolled their eyes.

**[ENSEMBLE]**

**Awww!**

**[BURR]**

**Hamilton, at the Constitutional Convention:**

**[HAMILTON]**

**I was chosen for the Constitutional Convention!**

Everyone laughed softly at onscreen Hamilton's enthusiasm.

**[BURR]**

**There as a New York junior delegate:**

**[HAMILTON & COMPANY]**

**Now what I'm going to say may sound indelicate... (Awwww)**

**[BURR & COMPANY]**

**Goes and proposes his own form of government! (What?)**

**His own plan for a new form of government! (What?)**

**[BURR]**

**Talks for six hours! The convention is listless!**

Ugh. 

**[ENSEMBLE MAN]**

**Bright young man...**

**[ANOTHER ENSEMBLE MAN]**

**Yo, who the f is this?**

**[BURR with COMPANY]**

**Why do you always say what you believe?**

**Why do you always say what you believe?**

**Ev'ry proclamation guarantees free ammunition for your enemies!**

"You got that right," Jefferson whispered to Madison, who smirked.

**[COMPANY]**

**Awww!**

**[BURR & MEN with ALL WOMEN]**

**Why do you write like it's**

**Going out of style?**

**Write day and night like it's**

**Going out of style?**

**[BURR & COMPANY]**

**Ev'ry day you fight like it's**

**Going out of style**

**Do what you do**

**[BURR]**

**Alexander?**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Aaron Burr, sir**

Not that again.

**[BURR]**

**It's the middle of the night**

Gods dang it, Hamilton, just because you don't sleep doesn't mean everyone else doesnt.

**[HAMILTON]**

**Can we confer, sir?**

**[BURR]**

**Is this a legal matter?**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Yes, and it's important to me**

**[BURR]**

**What do you need?**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Burr, you're a better lawyer than me**

Burr's eyes widened. What?

**[BURR]**

**Okay**

**[HAMILTON]**

**I know I talk too much, I'm abrasive**

**You're incredible in court. You're succinct, persuasive**

**My client needs a strong defense. You're the solution**

This is a trap, but the audience didn't know how.

**[BURR]**

**Who's your client?**

**[HAMILTON]**

**The new U.S. Constitution?**

"Rude," Jefferson mouthed.

**[BURR]**

**No**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Hear me out**

**[BURR]**

**No way!**

**[HAMILTON]**

**A series of essays, anonymously published**

"Everyone knew it was you," Peggy whispered. 

**Defending the document to the public**

**[BURR]**

**No one will read it**

**[HAMILTON]**

**I disagree**

**[BURR]**

**And if it fails?**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Burr, that's why we need it**

Lily never understood that line.

**[BURR]**

**The constitution's a mess**

**[HAMILTON]**

**So it needs amendments**

Ah. The Federalist Papers.

**[BURR]**

**It's full of contradictions**

**[HAMILTON]**

**So is independence**

**We have to start somewhere**

"He's not wrong."

**[BURR]**

**No. No way**

**[HAMILTON]**

**You're making a mistake**

**[BURR]**

**Good night**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Hey**

**What are you waiting for?**

**What do you stall for?**

**[BURR]**

**What?**

**[HAMILTON]**

**We won the war**

**What was it all for?**

Burr hugged his family protectively.

**Do you support this constitution?**

**[BURR]**

**Of course**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Then defend it**

**[BURR]**

**And what if you're backing the wrong horse?**

Then it would poop on you, Lily figured.

**[HAMILTON]**

**Burr, we studied and we fought and we killed**

**For the notion of a nation we now get to build**

**For once in your life, take a stand with pride**

**I don't understand how you stand to the side**

"You never actually answered his question."

**[BURR with ENSEMBLE, ENSEMBLE]**

**I'll keep all my plans close to my chest**

**Wait for it, wait for it, wait...**

**I'll wait here and see which way the wind will blow**

**I'm taking my time watching the afterbirth of a nation**

**Watching the tension grow**

Angelica and Hamilton took to the stage, strolling on the circular moving thingies.

**[ANGELICA]**

**I am sailing off to London**

**I'm accompanied by someone who always pays**

**I have found a wealthy husband**

**Who will keep me in comfort for all my days**

Church. Angelica frowned, remembering her husband.

**He is not a lot of fun, but there's no one**

**Who can match you for turn of phrase**

**My Alexander**

Eliza winced at the "my."

**[HAMILTON]**

**Angelica**

**[ANGELICA]**

**Don't forget to write**

Angelica almost snorted at that. 

**[ELIZA]**

**Look at where you are**

**Look at where you started**

**The fact that you're alive is a miracle**

**Just stay alive, that would be enough**

Burr fidgeted.

**And if your wife could share a fraction of your time**

**If I could grant you peace of mind**

**Would that be enough?**

**[BURR]**

**Alexander joins forces with James Madison and John Jay to write a series of essays defending the new United States Constitution, entitled The Federalist Papers. The plan was to write a total of twenty-five essays,**

How do you divide 25 into 3 evenly...?

**The work divided evenly among the three men. In the end, they wrote eighty-five essays, in the span of six months. John Jay got sick after writing five. James Madison wrote twenty-nine. Hamilton wrote the other fifty-one!**

Of course he did. Eliza remembered those six months, and they did not help their relationship at all.

**[BURR with ALL WOMEN]**

**How do you write like you're running out of time?**

**Write day and night like you're running out of time?**

**[BURR AND MEN with ALL WOMEN, ALL WOMEN]**

**Ev'ry day you fight like you're running out of time**

**Like you're running out of time**

**Are you running out of time?**

**Awwww!**

**[FULL COMPANY (EXCEPT HAMILTON)]**

**How do you write like tomorrow won't arrive?**

**How do you write like you need it to survive?**

Ironic, because in a sense, his writing is what caused him to die.

**How do you write ev'ry second you're alive?**

**Ev'ry second you're alive? Ev'ry second you're alive?**

Washington looked down at Hamilton, which amused Lily for no apparent reason.

**[WASHINGTON]**

**They are asking me to lead**

**I am doing the best I can**

**To get the people that I need**

**I'm asking you to be my right hand man**

Burr pouted.

**[HAMILTON]**

**Treasury or State?**

Washington smiled. So impatient, that one.

**[WASHINGTON]**

**I know it's a lot to ask**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Treasury or State?**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**To leave behind the world you know...**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Sir, do you want me to run the Treasury or State department?**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Treasury**

Washington sounded almost annoyed, like he had this whole speech planned.

**[HAMILTON]**

**Let's go**

**[ELIZA]**

**Alexander...**

Eliza winced.

**[HAMILTON]**

**I have to leave**

**[ELIZA]**

**Alexander—**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now**

Wow, using your wife's own words against her. Not a good move, Alex. 

**[ELIZA]**

**Helpless...**

**[HAMILTON]**

**They are asking me to lead**

**[ELIZA]**

**Look around, isn't this enough?**

**[ANGELICA & ELIZA]**

**He will never be satisfied**

**What would be enough?**

**He will never be satisfied (to be satisfied)**

**Satisfied, satisfied**

**[BURR, WASHINGTON, ENSEMBLE, ELIZA]**

**History has its eyes**

**Look around, look around!**

**Why do you assume you're the smartest in the room?**

**On you**

**Isn't this enough?**

**Why do you assume you're the smartest in the room? (Non-stop)**

**What would be enough?**

Oh, god. This was...a lot. Madison curled up like the little cinnamon roll he is, trying his best to block the noise out.

**[BURR, ANGELICA, ENSEMBLE]**

**He will never be satisfied**

**Why do you assume you're the smartest in the room? (Non-stop)**

**Satisfied, satisfied**

**[BURR, WASHINGTON, MULLIGAN, LAUREL & LAFAYETTE, ENSEMBLE]**

**History has its eyes**

**Soon that attitude's gonna be your doom! (Non-stop)**

**On you**

**Why do you fight like you're running out of time? (Non-stop)**

**[ANGELICA, ELIZA & BURR]**

**Why do you fight like**

**[COMPANY]**

**History has its eyes on you**

Beautiful. The way everyone joined into the harmony was absolutely exquisite.

**[HAMILTON & MEN]**

**I am not throwin' away my shot! (Just you wait!)**

**[HAMILTON & FULL COMPANY]**

**I am not throwin' away my shot! (Just you wait!)**

**[HAMILTON with FULL COMPANY]**

**I am Alexander Hamilton!**

**[FULL COMPANY]**

**Hamilton, just you wait!**

**[HAMILTON]**

**I am not throwin' away my shot!**

Wow. What a way to end an act.


	26. What'd I Miss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The audience watches Jefferson come back from France. Woooo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for implied/referenced r*pe (yeah, Sally Hemings) also my OC gets v mad

Everyone waits the one-minute intermission on their couches, relaxed and ready to watch the second act. Lily crunched her popcorn, not exactly excited for this next song.

**[COMPANY]**

**Seventeen. Se- se- seventeen...**

**Se- se- seventeen...**

**[BURR]**

**1789**

1789...what happened again?

**How does the bastard orphan**

**Immigrant decorated war vet**

"Thanks, Burr."

**Unite the colonies through more debt?**

**Fight the other founding fathers til he has to forfeit?**

**Have it all, lose it all**

**You ready for more yet?**

Hamilton opened his mouth to retaliate, but Lily glared at him.

**Treasury Secretary. Washington's the President**

**Ev'ry American experiment sets a precedent**

**Not so fast. Someone came along to resist him**

The S.M.F.R. grinned.

**Pissed him off until we had a two-party system**

Washington groaned.

**You haven't met him yet, you haven't had the chance**

**'cause he's been kickin' ass as the ambassador to France**

Jefferson smirked. Of course he was in the musical, it was inevitable. Hamilton was going to be so mad!

**But someone's gotta keep the American promise**

**You simply must meet Thomas. Thomas!**

Lily snickered, remembering all those Thomas the train memes. Jefferson would not be happy if he saw those. She made a mental note to have them react to it.

**[COMPANY]**

**Thomas Jefferson's coming home!**

The (onscreen) audience cheered as Daveed entered the stage at the top of a roll-able staircase. In real life, Jefferson clapped loudly while Hamilton booed. 

Some people noticed that the actor for Jefferson and Lafayette were the same person, but there would be time to analyze the musical later. For now, they enjoyed the music.

**Thomas Jefferson's coming home!**

**Thomas Jefferson's coming home!**

**Thomas Jefferson's coming home!**

**Thomas Jefferson's coming home Lord he's**

**Been off in Paris for so long!**

Lafayette and Jefferson high-fived.

**Aaa-ooo!**

**Aaa-ooo!**

**[JEFFERSON]**

**France is following us to revolution**

Lafayette and Jefferson glared at Hamilton.

**There is no more status quo**

"Stick to the Status Quo" started playing in Lily's head. She tried weakly to shut it off, but failed.

**But the sun comes up**

**And the world still spins**

**[ENSEMBLE]**

**Aaa-ooo!**

**[JEFFERSON]**

**I helped Lafayette draft a declaration**

Jefferson elbowed Lafayette playfully. 

**Then I said, 'I gotta go**

**I gotta be in Monticello.'**

Jefferson and Madison grinned, recalling Jefferson's home. 

**Now the work at home begins...**

**[ENSEMBLE]**

**Aaa-ooo!**

**[JEFFERSON]**

**So what'd I miss?**

Hamilton snorted. "An entire revolutionary war."

**What'd I miss?**

**Virginia, my home sweet home, I wanna give you a kiss**

**I've been in Paris meeting lots of different ladies...**

Jefferson flashed a smile at Angelica, then immediately regretted all of his life choices.

**I guess I basic'lly missed the late eighties...**

**I traveled the wide, wide world and came back to this...**

**[ENSEMBLE]**

**Aaa-ooo!**

**[JEFFERSON]**

**There's a letter on my desk from the President**

**Haven't even put my bags down yet**

**Sally be a lamb, darlin', won'tcha open it?**

Everyone froze, knowing exactly who he was talking to. Lily glared at Jefferson and yelled, "I WON'T HESITATE, BISCUIT!" She really wished she could cuss.

**It says the President's assembling a cabinet**

**And that I am to be the Secretary of State, great!**

**And that I'm already Senate-approved...**

**I just got home and now I'm headed up to New York**

Hamilton's lip curled.

**[ENSEMBLE]**

**Headin' to New York!**

**Headin' to New York!**

**[JEFFERSON & ENSEMBLE]**

**Lookin' at the rolling fields**

**I can't believe that we are free (Believe that we are free)**

Laurens smiled, thinking about how slaves were finally free.

**Ready to face**

**Whatever's awaiting**

**Me in N.Y.C. (Me in N.Y.C.)**

"I was not ready for a goblin like Hamilton." Jefferson muttered.

**But who's waitin' for me when I step in the place?**

**My friend James Madison, red in the face**

Madison entered the stage, coughing into his handkerchief. It was the same actor as Mulligan, but again, music now, theories later.

**He grabs my arm and**

**I respond**

**"What's goin' on?"**

**(Aaa-ooo!)**

**[MADISON]**

**Thomas, we are engaged in a battle for our nation's very soul**

"Well, that's dramatic," Hamilton muttered. Someone snorted. 

**Can you get us out of the mess we're in?**

**[ENSEMBLE]**

**Aaa-ooo!**

**[MADISON]**

**Hamilton's new financial plan is nothing less**

**Than government control**

"RUDE," Hamilton shouted. Lily had no interest in economics, and thus did not care about whether or not Madison was right. She should probably care, though.

**I've been fighting for the South alone**

**Where have you been?**

**[JEFFERSON]**

**Uh...France**

"Obviously." 

**[ENSEMBLE]**

**Aaa-ooo!**

**[MADISON]**

**We have to win**

"But ya didn't!" Lily quoted, using a meme she's heard once or twice. 

**[JEFFERSON & ENSEMBLE]**

**What'd I miss?**

**Wha? Wha? What'd I miss?**

**What'd I miss?**

**I've come home to this?**

**Headfirst into a political abyss!**

**Headfirst, into the abyss!**

**I have my first cabinet meeting today**

_The cabinet meetings_. Ugh.

**Chic-A-Pow!**

Not those again!

**I guess I better think of something to say**

**I'm already on my way (On my way)**

**Let's get to the bottom of this... (What did I miss?)**

**Ahhh ah!**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Mr. Jefferson, welcome home**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Mr. Jefferson? Alexander Hamilton**

Onscreen, Hamilton interrupted Washington to shake Jefferson's hand. He failed. 

**[WASHINGTON AND ENSEMBLE]**

**Mr. Jefferson, welcome home**

_Dam_ , Washington's actor had some good vocals.

**[COMPANY]**

**Mr. Jefferson, welcome home**

**Sir, you've been off in Paris for so long!**

**[JEFFERSON]**

**So what did I miss?**

Lily snapped her fingers, sending Jefferson to a private room. "For his crimes, he will miss the next cabinet battle. You guys have probably done a lotta bad stuff, but his is the only thing I know about, so he's the only one getting punished. Unfair? Probably, but I don't care."


	27. Cabinet Battle #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The audience watches Cabinet Battle #1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeet this is the second to last of the prewritten chapters so Imma post chapters as soon as I finish updates will be sporadic

Lily was steaming as she sat back down, giving off a clear signal for the others to stay. Away.

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Ladies and gentlemen, you coulda been anywhere in the world tonight, but you're here with us in New York City. Are you ready for a cabinet meeting???**

Hamilton grinned, while Washington buried his head in his hands.

**The issue on the table: Secretary Hamilton's plan to assume state debt and establish a national bank.**

Hamilton's grin widened, knowing who won eventually.

**Secretary Jefferson, you have the floor, sir**

Madison turned, only to remember Jefferson wasn't there. He squinted at Lila, surprised at how a teenager was calling the shots.

**[JEFFERSON]**

**'Life, liberty and the pursuit of happiness.'**

**We fought for these ideals; we shouldn't settle for less**

**These are wise words, enterprising men quote 'em**

**Don't act surprised, you guys, cuz I wrote 'em**

**[JEFFERSON/MADISON]**

**Oww**

**[JEFFERSON]**

**But Hamilton forgets**

**His plan would have the government assume state's debts**

Hamilton raised an eyebrow.

**Now, place your bets as to who that benefits:**

**The very seat of government where Hamilton sits**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Not true!**

"Not true!" Hamilton shouted at the same time as Lin.

**[JEFFERSON]**

**Ooh, if the shoe fits, wear it**

**If New York's in debt—**

**Why should Virginia bear it?**

"Because-"

"We KNOW, Hamilton."

**Uh! Our debts are paid, I'm afraid**

**Don't tax the South cuz we got it made in the shade**

Hamilton crossed his arms and pouted.

**In Virginia, we plant seeds in the ground**

**We create. You just wanna move our money around**

**This financial plan is an outrageous demand**

**And it's too many damn pages for any man to understand**

Hamilton rolled his eyes.

**Stand with me in the land of the free**

Hamilton and Laurens raised their eyebrows.

**And pray to God we never see Hamilton's candidacy**

**Look, when Britain taxed our tea, we got frisky**

**Imagine what gon' happen when you try to tax our whisky**

Everyone snickered when Jefferson dropped his mike. 

**[WASHINGTON & CROWD]**

**Thank you, Secretary Jefferson**

**That's my alcohol!**

The audience laughed at the random dude shouting.

**Secretary Hamilton, your response**

Hamilton puffed out his chest, ready to see himself win.

**[HAMILTON]**

**Thomas. That was a real nice declaration**

**Welcome to the present, we're running a real nation**

"Ooh," Hamilton laughed. It was, as the youth say, a sick burn.

**Would you like to join us, or stay mellow**

**Doin' whatever the hell it is you do in Monticello?**

The audience laughed at Lin's prancing. 

**If we assume the debts, the union gets**

**A new line of credit, a financial diuretic**

"Blah blah blah," Lily mouthed.

**How do you not get it? If we're aggressive and competitive**

**The union gets a boost. You'd rather give it a sedative?**

**A civics lesson from a slaver.**

Everyone glanced at Lily, then quickly looked away. Honestly, the fact that a girl could have a room full of adults, some of them war veterans, quaking in their boots is simply astounding!

**Hey neighbor**

**Your debts are paid cuz you don't pay for labor**

**"We plant seeds in the South. We create."**

**Yeah, keep ranting**

**We know who's really doing the planting**

Laurens grinned.

**And another thing, Mr. Age of Enlightenment**

**Don't lecture me about the war, you didn't fight in it**

"True," Hamilton said, nodding.

**You think I'm frightened of you, man?**

**We almost died in the trench**

**While you were off getting high with the French**

"Hey," Lafayette complained. Hamilton cringed.

**Thomas Jefferson, always hesitant with the President**

**Reticent—there isn't a plan he doesn't jettison**

"Blah blah blah," Lily mouthed again. Big, fancy words she didn't bother to care about. They did make for a good rap, though.

**Madison, you're mad as a hatter, son, take your medicine**

**Damn, you're in worse shape than the national debt is in**

Madison pursed his lips, annoyed.

**Sittin' there useless as two shits**

**Hey, turn around, bend over, I'll show you**

**Where my shoe fits**

A wild Jared Kleinman appeared! "Kinky!"

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Excuse me? Madison, Jefferson, take a walk! Hamilton, take a walk! We'll reconvene after a brief recess.**

Lily snickered, remembering the Hamilton + recess meme.

**Hamilton!**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Sir!**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**A word**

**[MADISON]**

**You don't have the votes**

**[JEFFERSON/MADISON]**

**You don't have the votes**

**[JEFFERSON]**

**Aha-ha-ha ha!**

The room erupted in giggles at Jefferson's weird laugh.

**[JEFFERSON/MADISON]**

**You're gonna need congressional approval and you don't have the votes**

**[JEFFERSON]**

**Such a blunder sometimes it makes me wonder why I even bring the thunder**

Lily rolled her eyes.

**[MADISON]**

**Why he even brings the thunder...**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**You wanna pull yourself together?**

**[HAMILTON]**

**I'm sorry, these Virginians are birds of a feather**

Hamilton shot up, opening his mouth to apologize.

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Young man, I'm from Virginia, so watch your mouth**

Washington raised his eyebrow.

**[HAMILTON]**

**So we let Congress get held hostage by the South?**

Hamilton and Laurens high-fived.

**[WASHINGTON]**

**You need the votes**

**[HAMILTON]**

**No, we need bold strokes. We need this plan**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**No, you need to convince more folks**

**[HAMILTON]**

**James Madison won't talk to me, that's a nonstarter**

"You literally just insulted me."

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Winning was easy, young man. Governing's harder**

**[HAMILTON]**

**They're being intransigent**

"Big words," Lily mouthed, coupled with jazz hands.

**[WASHINGTON]**

**You have to find a compromise**

**[HAMILTON]**

**But they don't have a plan, they just hate mine!**

"MOOD!" Lily shouted.

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Convince them otherwise**

**[HAMILTON]**

**What happens if I don't get congressional approval?**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**I imagine they'll call for your removal**

Hamilton pouted. So maybe he didn't win this battle, like he had hoped.

**[HAMILTON]**

**Sir—**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Figure it out, Alexander. That's an order from your commander**

Lily snapped her fingers, bringing Jefferson back. He opened his mouth to whine, but one glare from Lily shut him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all the characters that are being ignored (Sammy, kgiii occasionally, lee, laf, mulligan, etc.): ;-;


	28. Take a Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The audience watches Hamilton fail to take a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last prewritten chapter!!! I will be posting chappies whenever I finish them

Lily glanced at Lams, feeling uncertain. Would they feel bad during this song? It was kinda Hamliza-y, but if Eliza was fine with them, then she should be too. She exhaled, then looked back at the screen to where Philippa and Anthony were.

**[ELIZA & PHILIP]**

**Un deux trois quatre**

Everyone smiled at the two playing the piano together. Hamilton grinned, glancing over to where Philip was. Such a shame they lost so many years...

**Cinq six sept huit neuf (Un deux trois quatre)**

**Cinq six sept huit neuf**

**Good! Un deux trois quatre**

**Cinq six sept huit neuf (Un deux trois quatre)**

**Cinq six sept huit neuf**

**Sept huit neuf—**

**Sept huit neuf—**

**Sept huit neuf—**

**Sept huit neuf—**

**[ELIZA AND PHILIP]**

**One two three four five six seven eight nine!**

The two turned away as Hamilton took the stage.

**[HAMILTON]**

**My dearest, Angelica**

Angelica winced. She couldn't hear that sentence without thinking about the comma. Eliza saw her wince, but didn't mind. She'd had Hamilton taken from her too many times that she didn't care anymore. 

**"Tomorrow and tomorrow and tomorrow**

**Creeps in this petty pace from day to day"**

The people who have read...you-know-what vaguely recognized the excerpt that Hamilton was referencing. Normally, they would be confused as to why Hamilton was writing it to a woman, but they all knew Angelica. They also knew if they dared utter a single sexist remark again they would be slapped back into the 1700s. 

**I trust you'll understand the reference to**

**Another Scottish tragedy without my having to name the play**

"Another?" What was that supposed to mean? Again, though, music first, theories later. 

**They think me Macbeth,**

Lily gasped, grabbing her chest as if Hamilton had done something to offend her. Everyone ignored her. 

**And ambition is my folly**

**I'm a polymath, a pain in the ass,**

"Yeah, you are," Jefferson muttered. 

**A massive pain**

**Madison is Banquo, Jefferson's Macduff**

**And Birnam Wood is Congress on its way to Dunsinane**

**[HAMILTON/ANGELICA]**

**And there you are, an ocean away**

**Do you have to live an ocean away?**

**Thoughts of you subside**

**Then I get another letter**

Laurens nudged Hamilton. 

**I cannot put the notion away...**

**[ELIZA]**

**Take a break**

Everyone except Hamilton groaned, knowing that was probably the one thing he couldn't do. Other than stay alive, of course. 

**[HAMILTON]**

**I am on my way**

**[ELIZA]**

**There's a little surprise before supper**

Philip perked up, knowing where this would lead. He sneaked a grin at his dad, who smiled back. 

**And it cannot wait**

**[HAMILTON]**

**I'll be there in just a minute, save my plate**

Philip pouted. 

**[ELIZA]**

**Alexander—**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Okay, okay—**

**[ELIZA]**

**Your son is nine years old today**

**And he has something that he'd like to say**

**He's been practicing all day**

**Philip, take it away—**

**[PHILIP & HAMILTON]**

**Daddy, daddy, look—**

Everyone choked on their laughter when Anthony stood up. THIS was a nine-year-old? 

**My name is Philip**

**I am a poet**

"My name is poet, I am a Philip," Lily whispered. 

**I wrote this poem just**

**To show it**

**And I just turned nine**

Philip snorted. 

**You can write lines**

**But you can't write mine**

**What!**

Hamilton grinned. 

**I practice French**

**And play piano with my mother (Uh-huh!)**

**I have a sister**

**But I want a little brother (Okay!)**

Hamilton and Eliza glanced at each other, remembering the eight children they eventually had. 

**My daddy's trying to start America's bank**

Hamilton smirked. 

**Un deux trois quatre cinq! (Bravo!)**

**[ELIZA]**

**Take a break**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Hey, our kid is pretty great**

Philip beamed. 

**[ELIZA]**

**Run away with us for the summer**

**Let's go upstate**

The beam slipped off. Eliza cleared her throat and looked down, and Hamilton looked down. Everyone knew where this was going to go. 

**[HAMILTON]**

**Eliza, I've got so much on my plate**

**[ELIZA]**

**We can all go stay with my father**

**There's a lake I know...**

**[HAMILTON]**

**I know**

**[ELIZA]**

**In a nearby park**

**[HAMILTON]**

**I'd love to go**

**[ELIZA]**

**You and I can go when the night gets dark...**

**[HAMILTON]**

**I will try to get away**

Hamilton winced. 

**[ANGELICA]**

**My dearest Alexander**

**You must get through to Jefferson**

Angelica glared at Jefferson. 

**Sit down with him and compromise**

**Don't stop 'til you agree**

**Your fav'rite older sister**

**Angelica, reminds you**

**There's someone in your corner all the way across the sea**

Angelica smiled slightly. 

**In a letter I received from you two weeks ago**

**I noticed a comma in the middle of a phrase**

The hell? How did the writer know that, of all things? 

**It changed the meaning. Did you intend this?**

**One stroke and you've consumed my waking days**

**It says:**

**[HAMILTON/ANGELICA]**

**"My dearest Angelica"**

**[ANGELICA]**

**With a comma after "dearest." You've written**

**[HAMILTON AND ANGELICA]**

**"My dearest, Angelica."**

Hamilton blinked, not remembering doing that. He must've been _really_ tired. Angelica cringed, while Eliza just rolled her eyes. She knew about the letters. She knew about _all_ of them. 

**[ANGELICA]**

**Anyway, all this to say**

**I'm coming home this summer**

**At my sister's invitation**

**I'll be there with your fam'ly**

**If you make your way upstate**

Angelica glared at Hamilton. 

**I know you're very busy**

**I know your work's important**

**But I'm crossing the ocean and I just can't wait**

**[HAMILTON AND ANGELICA]**

**You won't be an ocean away**

**You will only be a moment away...**

The glare intensified. 

**[ELIZA]**

**Alexander, come downstairs. Angelica's arriving today!**

**[ELIZA]**

**Angelica!**

**[ANGELICA]**

**Eliza!**

**[HAMILTON]**

**The Schuyler sisters!**

Peggy scoffed. 

**[ANGELICA]**

**Alexander**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Hi**

Everyone laughed at how pathetic he sounded. 

**[ANGELICA]**

**It's good to see your face**

**[ELIZA]**

**Angelica, tell this man John Adams spends the summer with his family**

Hamilton rolled his eyes. 

**[HAMILTON]**

**Angelica, tell my wife John Adams doesn't have a real job anyway**

Hamilton barked out a laugh, only to be quelled by a look from Lily. He would not be painted in a positive light in the next few songs. 

**[ANGELICA]**

**...you're not joining us? Wait**

**[HAMILTON]**

**I'm afraid I cannot join you upstate**

**[ANGELICA]**

**Alexander, I came all this way**

**[ELIZA]**

**She came all this way—**

**[ANGELICA]**

**All this way—**

**[ELIZA AND ANGELICA]**

**Take a break**

**[HAMILTON]**

**You know I have to get my plan through Congress**

Hamilton shrunk into himself. He knows, he regretted his choice to not come along so much, please stop rubbing it in his face, he knows he screwed up royally, _god_ , he was so sorry-

**[ELIZA AND ANGELICA]**

**Run away with us for the summer**

**Let's go upstate**

**[HAMILTON]**

**I lose my job if we don't get this plan through Congress**

"Then lose your job," Jefferson mumbled, causing Madison to laugh. 

**[ELIZA AND ANGELICA]**

**We can all go stay with our father**

**[ELIZA & ANGELICA]**

**There's a lake I know**

**I know I'll miss your face—**

**In a nearby park**

**Screw your courage to the sticking place—**

**You and I can go**

**Eliza's right—**

Eliza grinned. 

**Take a break and get away— (Take a break)**

**Run away with us for the summer—**

**Let's go upstate (Let's go upstate)**

**Where we can stay**

**We can all go stay with our father**

**If you take your time—**

**Look around, look around**

**At how lucky we are to be alive right now— (You will make your mark)**

**Close your eyes and dream—**

**We can go—**

**When the night gets dark (When the night gets dark)**

**Take a break (Take a break)**

The two's voices intertwined, and it was truly beautiful. Lily smiled, she always loved when musicals had parts like these in their songs. _CurDLED- nope, not gonna start that now._

**[HAMILTON]**

**I have to get my plan through Congress**

**I can't stop until I get this plan through Congress**

"I cAn'T sToP tIlL i GeT tHiS pLaN tO cOnGrEsS," Peggy mocked. Everyone laughed quietly, but they had a feeling they wouldn't be laughing so much soon. 


	29. Say No to This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The audience watches Hamilton do a big no-no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yiKES

The violins played ominously as Jasmine made her way to the stage. The Schuyler sisters (and Philip) sent quadruplet glares at Hamilton, who cringed. The S.M.F.R. glanced at each other and smirked. Maria looked back, realized she couldn't hide anywhere, and drooped. The Rev. Set were confused, since when this happened, they were either dead, in jail, or too busy having intercourse with horses to be seen. Washington simply shook his head, disappointed. Everyone else did not care about Hamilton at this point, and have been whispering to each other in the corners of the room. 

**[BURR]**

**There's nothing like summer in the city**

The people watching tensed, recognizing the line from Schuyler Sisters. This time, it was more . . . dangerous. 

**Someone under stress meets someone looking pretty**

Eliza took a deep breath. Lily snuck up behind her, and whispered something in her ear. She shook her head and whispered back, staring defiantly at the screen. 

**There's trouble in the air, you can smell it**

**And Alexander's by himself. I'll let him tell it**

Burr walked away, and so the audience watched Hamilton start his affair. 

**[ALEXANDER]**

**I haven't slept in a week**

**I was weak, I was awake**

**You never seen a bastard orphan more in need of a break**

Angelica inhaled, placing her hands together.

**Longing for Angelica, missing my wife**

Angelica and Eliza glanced at each other.

**That's when Miss Maria Reynolds**

Maria cringed, curling into herself. It didn't stop people from staring at her. 

**Walked into my life, she said:**

**[MARIA]**

**I know you are a man of honor**

Eliza snorted.

**I'm so sorry to bother you at home**

**But I don't know where to go, and I came here all alone**

"I'm sure you did," Eliza muttered. She was determined to be as salty as possible. 

**[ALEXANDER]**

**She said**

**[MARIA]**

**My husband's doing me wrong**

**Beatin' me, cheatin' me, mistreatin' me**

Eliza looked up. She did not know that part. Was it true, though, or part of her act?

**Suddenly he's up and gone**

**I don't have the means to go on**

**[HAMILTON]**

**So I offer her a loan, I offer to walk her home, she said**

**[MARIA]**

**You're too kind, sir**

**[HAMILTON]**

**I gave her thirty bucks that I had socked away**

"ThiRTY BUCKS ALEX THAT WAS OUR LIFE SAVINGS!" Eliza yelled, glaring at Hamilton with the power of a thousand suns. King George crunched his popcorn, ready to see a fight. Everyone glared at him. 

Lily shook her head and whispered "I'll be fine, my foot." 

**She lived a block away, she said:**

**[MARIA]**

**This one's mine, sir**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Then I said, "Well, I should head back home"**

"You should."

**She turned red, she led me to her bed**

**Let her legs spread and said**

**[MARIA]**

**Stay**

Wait. Would they actually show that onscreen? That's disgusting!

**[ALEXANDER]**

**Hey**

**[MARIA]**

**Hey**

**[ALEXANDER]**

**That's when I began to pray**

**Lord, show me how to say no to this**

"I'll teach you," Eliza muttered. 

**I don't know how to say no to this**

**But my God, she looks so helpless**

Eliza's face clouded with fury at the mention of her signature word. 

**And her body's saying, "Hell, yes"**

Maria gave up on trying to disappear into thin air and went to crouch behind the furthermost couch. 

**[MARIA]**

**Whoa**

Even if this woman was seducing Hamilton, she still had some really good pipes. Lily wondered if people could tell this was Peggy. 

**[ALEXANDER]**

**No, show me how to say no to this**

**I don't know how to say no to this**

**In my mind, I'm tryin' to go**

**[ENSEMBLE]**

**Go, go, go**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Then her mouth is on mine, and I don't say**

Oh. So they wouldn't be doing _that_ onscreen, just making out. That's . . . still not fine, but better. Eliza gripped the arm of her chair so hard her hand was turning white. Laurens just shook his head, disappointed in his boyfriend's idiocy.

**[ENSEMBLE]**

**No, no (say no to this)**

If you're thinking of doing something and an ensemble shouts "NO" at you, you should probably not do the thing. 

**No, no (say no to this)**

**No, no (say no to this)**

**No, no (say no to this)**

**[HAMILTON]**

**I wish I could say that was the last time**

**I said that last time, it became a pastime**

Inhale, exhale. Just keep breathing through the pain. 

**A month into this endeavor I received a letter**

**From a Mr. James Reynolds,**

Maria winced. People noticed (her hiding spot was really not that great). 

**Even better, it said**

**[JAMES REYNOLDS]**

**Dear Sir, I hope this letter finds you in good health**

Eliza immediately recognized this letter. 

**And in a prosperous enough position to put wealth**

**In the pockets of people like me down on their luck**

**You see, that was my wife who you decided to**

**[ALEXANDER]**

**Fuuuuu-**

That earned a laugh from some people. A small, weak, quiet laugh, but a laugh nonetheless. 

**[JAMES REYNOLDS]**

**Uh oh, you made the wrong sucker a cuckold**

Extortion. That was this man's schtick. Some people wondered how many times he used Maria to do this to other men. 

**So time to pay the piper for the pants you unbuckled**

**And hey, you can keep seein' my whore**

Maria winced again. 

**Wife**

**If the price is right, if not I'm telling your wife**

Eliza raised an eyebrow. 

**[HAMILTON]**

**I hid the letter**

Hamilton wondered if Eliza knew about that letter. 

**And I raced to her place**

**Screamed, "How could you?" In her face, she said**

**[MARIA]**

**No, sir**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Half dressed, apologetic, a mess, she looked pathetic,**

Maria really did look like she needed some help. Lily cast a glance to where she knew the real-life Maria was, and wondered whether she should learn about her life. 

**She cried**

**[MARIA]**

**Please don't go, sir**

**[HAMILTON]**

**So was your whole story a setup?**

**[HAMILTON & MARIA]**

**I don't know about any letter (stop crying God dammit, get up)**

"He never mentioned a letter."

**I didn't know any better (I am ruined)**

**Please don't leave me with him helpless (I am helpless how could I do this?)**

Eliza steeled herself. 

**Just give him what he wants and you can have me (I don't want you, I don't want you)**

**Whatever you want, if you pay**

**You can stay (Lord, show me how to say no to this)**

Ok, wow, this lady had some really, really good vocals. 

**I don't know how to say no to this**

**But this situation's helpless (helpless)**

"This is probably too late, but if I ever hear anything I don't wanna hear, I crunch popcorn loudly in my mouth and it blocks out the sound," Lily told Eliza, handing her some popcorn. The Schuyler sister looked at her strangely, which was to be expected. 

**And her body's screaming, "Hell, yes"  
**

**No, show me how to say no to this (whoa)  
**

**How can I say no to this?**

**There is nowhere I can go (go, go, go)**

**When her body's on mine I do not say (no) yes**

Crunch. 

**Say no to this**

**Say no to this, I don't say no to this**

**There is nowhere I can go (go, go, go)**

Crunch. 

**[JAMES REYNOLDS]**

**So?**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Nobody needs to know**

"That's what you said," Jefferson said, pointing at Hamilton. "but you didn't mean it." 

"Stating the obvious, Jefferschist, thanks." Lily mumbled. She really wished she could swear.


	30. The Room Where it Happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The audience watches "The Room Where it Happens"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alternatively titled: shut up Hamilton
> 
> sorry there aren't that many reactions ;-;
> 
> also Ik these are actual historical figures but I can't help but hc that hammy sucks at chess and he once played it and lost to Jefferson

Philip was disgusted by what he saw onstage. The S.M.F.R. grinned, knowing what would happen soon. Everyone else . . . the looks on their faces was similar to when they found out way back in the olden days. 

**[BURR]**

**Ah, Mr. Secretary!**

Burr grinned. 

**[HAMILTON]**

**Mr. Burr, sir**

The grin slipped away. Were they really going to keep that joke?

**[BURR]**

**Did you hear the news about good old General Mercer?**

Burr and Hamilton side-eyed each other. They knew where this conversation would lead.

**[HAMILTON]**

**No**

A one-word answer? Now that was odd. 

**[BURR]**

**You know Claremont street?**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Yeah**

Everyone stared at Hamilton. This was so unlike the talkative immigrant, was he ok?

**[BURR]**

**They renamed it after him**

**The Mercer legacy**

Both Lily and Hamilton cringed. 

**Is secure**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Sure**

Three short answers? Hamilton himself was very confused. 

**[BURR]**

**And all he had to do is die**

Everyone raised their eyebrows. They knew firsthand now what dying could do to make you famous. 

**[HAMILTON]**

**And that's a lot less work!**

**[BURR]**

**We ought to give it a try**

Burr winced and Hamilton unconsciously covered his bullet wound. 

**[HAMILTON]**

**Heh**

**[BURR]**

**And how you gonna get your debt plan through?**

Hamilton perked up. 

**[HAMILTON]**

**I guess I'm gonna have to finally listen to you.**

Hamilton drooped, and it was Burr's turn to perk up. 

**[BURR]**

**Really?**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Talk less, smile more**

**[BURR]**

**Haha!**

Burr grinned. Finally, Hamilton was actually listening to him for once!

**[HAMILTON]**

**Do whatever it takes to get my plan on the congress floor**

**[BURR]**

**Now Madison and Jefferson are merciless**

Jeffmads grinned proudly. 

**[HAMILTON]**

**Well, hate the sin love the sinner**

Lily smirked, then remembered that Alex was still sitting with Laurens. Oops . . . 

**[MADISON]**

**Hamilton!**

**[HAMILTON]**

**I'm sorry Burr I gotta go**

**[BURR]**

**But-**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Decisions are happening over dinner**

"Dam right they are-"

"Shut up, Hamilton."

**[BURR]**

**Two Virginians and an immigrant walk into a room**

That read like the opening to a bad joke. Everyone knew it wasn't.

**[BURR AND ENSEMBLE]**

**Diametrically opposed foes**

The three foes glared at each other, as was expected. 

**[BURR]**

**They emerge with a compromise**

**Having open doors that were**

**[BURR AND ENSEMBLE]**

**Previously closed**

**[ENSEMBLE]**

**Bros**

Only people in the future would call historical figures "bros."

**[BURR]**

**The immigrant emerges with unprecedented financial power**

**A system he can shape however he wants**

The S.M.F.R. shuddered. 

**The Virginians emerge with the nation's capital**

Lily rolled her eyes, knowing they probably wouldn't be happy to hear where the capital was now. 

**And here's the pièce de résistance**

**[BURR & _ENSEMBLE_ ]**

**No one else was in**

**the room where it happened**

This description intrigued Burr. He definitely wanted to be "in the room where it happened," but after hearing so many songs from this amazing writer, he would've expected a little . . . more. 

**The room where it happened**

**The room where it happened**

Ah. Repetition. Now that wasn't a surprise. 

**No one else was in**

**The room where it happened ( _the room where it happened_ )**

**The room where it happened**

**The room where it happened ( _the room where it happened_ ) **

Ok, wow, how many times would this be said? Because it was only the first chorus and Burr was already annoyed. 

**No one really knows how the game is played ( _game is played_ )**

**The art of the trade**

**How the sausage gets made ( _how the sausage gets made_ )**

Some people murmured in agreement. They didn't know how the sausage gets made, and they didn't want to find out. 

**We just assume that it happens ( _assume that it happens_ )**

**But no one else is in**

**The room where it happens ( _the room where it happens_ )**

**[BURR AND COMPANY]**

**Thomas claims-**

Hamilton groaned. 

**[JEFFERSON]**

**Alexander was on Washington's doorstep one day**

**In distress and disarray**

"NOT-"

"Shut up, Hamilton."

**[BURR AND COMPANY]**

**Thomas claims-**

**[JEFFERSON]**

**Alexander said,**

**[HAMILTON]**

**"I've nowhere else to turn"**

"But-"

"Shut UP, Hamilton."

**[JEFFERSON]**

**And basically begged me to join the fray**

"How-" Hamilton shrunk from all the glares. "-yeah, yeah, I'll shut up now."

**I approached Madison and said**

**"I know you hate him but let's hear what he has to say"**

**[BURR AND COMPANY]**

**Thomas claims-**

**[JEFFERSON]**

**Well, I arranged the meeting**

**I arranged the menu, the venue, the seating**

"There were three people-"

"Shut up, Hamilton."

"It wasn't me that time!" 

"Shut up, everyone, you're ruining the experience."

**[BURR]**

**But!**

**No one else was in-**

**[BURR AND COMPANY]**

**the room where it happened**

Burr rolled his eyes. 

**The room where it happened**

**The room where it happened**

**[BURR]**

**No one else was in-**

**[BURR AND COMPANY]**

**The room where it happened**

**The room where it happened**

**The room where it happened**

Burr clutched his head. He knew he was being overdramatic, but he just wanted to get to the part where he took Philip Schuyler's seat in the Senate. 

**[BURR & _COMPANY_ ]**

**No one really knows how the parties**

Washington shook his head in disappointment. 

**Get to "Yes" ( _parties get to yes_ )**

**The pieces that are sacrificed in every game of chess ( _every game of chess_ )**

Ooh, chess. The scholarly game. A certain immigrant was definitely good at it. He definitely didn't lose to a certain smug Virginian after foolishly betting he could win. That smug Virginian definitely didn't make fun of him about it every time he could. 

**We just assume that it happens ( _assume that it happens_ )**

**But no else is in the room where it happens ( _the room where it happen_ s)**

**[BURR AND COMPANY]**

**Meanwhile-**

**[BURR]**

**Madison is grappling with the fact**

**That not every issue can be settled by committee**

"HA-"

"Shut up, Hamilton."

**[COMPANY]**

**Meanwhile-**

**[BURR]**

**Congress is fighting over where to put the capital**

The ensemble screamed, and people were left wondering if someone had actually yelled _Toronto_.

**It isn't pretty**

**Then Jefferson approaches with the dinner invite**

**Madison responds with Virginian insight**

**[MADISON]**

**Maybe we could solve one problem with another**

**And win a victory for the Southerners**

Lily made a _pbfft_ sound. Everyone ignored her. 

**In other words**

**[JEFFERSON]**

**Oh ho**

**[MADISON]**

**A quid pro quo**

**[JEFFERSON]**

**I suppose**

**[MADISON]**

**Wouldn't you like to work a little closer to home?**

Lily made another _pbfft_ sound. 

**[JEFFERSON]**

**Actually, I would**

**[MADISON]**

**Well, I propose the Potomac**

**[JEFFERSON]**

**And you'll provide him his votes?**

Hamilton grinned and rubbed his hands together. 

**[MADISON]**

**Well, we'll see how it goes**

**[JEFFERSON]**

**Let's go**

**[BURR]**

**No!**

"Cry me a-"

Lily conjured up duct tape and threw it up in the air, leaving people scrambling to catch it. Unfortunately, Hamilton caught it, and sent a smug smile to everyone who just wanted him to shut up. 

**[COMPANY]**

**One else was in the room where it happened**

**The room where it happened**

**[BURR AND COMPANY]**

**The room where it happened**

**No one else was in the room where it happened**

**The room where it happened**

**The room where it happened**

**[BURR]**

**My God!**

"My God!" Burr cried at the same time, having enough of all the repetition. 

**[BURR AND COMPANY]**

**In God We Trust**

**But we never really know what got discussed**

**Click boom!**

Flinch.

**Then it happened**

**[BURR]**

**But no one else was in the room where it happened**

**[COMPANY]**

**Alexander Hamilton!**

**[BURR]**

**What did they say to you to get you to sell New York City down the river**

**[COMPANY]**

**Alexander Hamilton!**

**[BURR]**

**Did Washington know about the dinner**

**Was there Presidential pressure to deliver?**

Both Hamilton and Washington nodded. 

**[COMPANY]**

**Alexander Hamilton!**

**[BURR]**

**Or did you know even then it doesn't matter where you put the U.S. capital?**

Lily made yet another _pbfft_ sound. Hamilton made his way over to her with the duct tape, but she snapped her fingers and sent him back to Laurens.

**[HAMILTON]**

**Cause we'll have the banks, we're in the same spot**

**[BURR]**

**You got more than you gave**

Hamilton smirked. 

**[HAMILTON]**

**And I wanted what I got**

Burr pouted. 

**When you got skin in the game, you stay in the game**

**But you don't get a win unless you play in the game**

**Oh, you get love for it**

**You get hate for it**

**But you get nothing if you**

**[HAMILTON AND COMPANY]**

**Wait for it, wait for it, wait!**

Hamilton mocked Burr with his own song name. Welp, so much for actually listening to him. Burr glared. 

**[HAMILTON]**

**God help and forgive me**

**I wanna build something that's gonna outlive me**

**[HAMILTON/JEFFERSON/MADISON/WASHINGTON & _COMPANY_ ]**

**What do you want Burr? ( _What do you want Burr?_ )**

**What do you want Burr? ( _What do you want Burr?_ )**

**If you stand for nothing ( _What do you want, Burr?_ )**

**Burr, then what'll you fall for? ( _What do you want?_ )**

Burr did NOT like this song. 

**[BURR]**

**I**

**Wanna be in**

**The room where it happens**

**The room where it happens**

Oh, so now Burr's own character was joining in the repetitiveness? 

**I**

**Wanna be in**

**The room where it happens**

**The room where it happens**

**[BURR & _COMPANY_ ]**

**I _I wanna be in_**

_**The room where it happens  
** _

**Wanna be ( _the room where it happens_ )**

**In the room where it happens ( _The room where it happens_ )**

**I ( _I wanna be in the room_ )**

_**Where it happens** _

**I wanna be in the room... ( _the room where it happens_ )**

_Ugh_! This was _so_ annoying to Burr. 

**Oh ( _the room where it happens_ )**

**Oh ( _I wanna be in_ )**

_**The room where it happens** _

**I wanna be ( _the room where it happens_ )**

**I wanna be ( _the room where it happens_ )**

Burr groaned. He knew he was being overdramatic again, but he truly didn't care. 

**I've got to be ( _I wanna be in_ )**

**I've got to be ( _The room where it happens_ )**

**In that room ( _The room where it happens_ )**

**In that big ol' room ( _the room where it happens_ )**

**[COMPANY]**

**The art of the compromise-**

Everyone laughed at how weirdly Burr was dancing. 

**[BURR]**

**Hold your nose and close your eyes**

**[COMPANY]**

**We want our leaders to save the day-**

The "leaders" beamed. 

**[BURR]**

**But we don't get a say in what we trade away**

The beams disappeared, and Leslie stood on the table. Lily bit back the remark, "That's Hamilton's move."

**[COMPANY]**

**We dream of a brand new start**

**[BURR]**

**But we dream in the dark for the most part**

Onscreen, Burr jumped as the tablecloth was pulled away under him. That earned some "ooh"s. 

**[BURR AND COMPANY]**

**Dark as a tomb where it happens**

**[BURR & _COMPANY_ ]**

**I've got to be in**

**The room... ( _The room where it happens_ )**

The break was nice while it lasted. 

**I've got to be...**

_**The room where it happens** _

**I've got to be...**

_**The room where it happens** _

**Oh, I've got to be in**

**The room where it happens... ( _The room where it happens_ )**

**I've got to be, I've gotta be ( _The room where it happens_ )**

**I've gotta be...**

**In the room! ( _I wanna be in the room_ )**

_**Where it happens!** _

**Click-boom! ( _Click-boom_ )**

Flinch. Everyone understood the gravity of the situation. If this wasn't an actual historical event, some nerds would point out how this event was foreshadowing. However, it was an actual historical event, so those nerds kept their mouths shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tysm for over 2000 hits!!!


	31. Schuyler Defeated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The audience watches the beginning of the end of Hamburr's friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this should not have taken as long as it took

Burr clasped his hands together, "patiently" waiting for when he replaces Philip Schuyler. Philip beamed as he saw his onscreen self join the stage. Their expressions turned to confusion as the intro to "Schuyler Sisters" started playing.

**[PHILIP]**

**Look**

It was at this moment that people just noticed that Philip and Laurens were the same actors. They could not BELIEVE how dumb they were.

**Grandpa's in the paper**

Burr perked up as Hamilton perked . . . down? The author frantically searched up antonyms of perked up and realized she should've used the word "sagged."

**War hero Philip Schuyler loses senate seat to young upstart Aaron Burr**

Hamilton pursed his lips as both Washington and Eliza shot him a warning look. 

**Grandpa just lost his seat in the senate**

**[ELIZA]**

**Sometimes that's how it goes**

Hamilton glared at the screen. Nothing happened!

**[PHILIP]**

**Daddy's gonna find out any minute**

The Hamiltons winced when they remembered Alex's reaction when Burr stole Mr. Schuyler's seat in the Senate. He had stomped to his office, slammed the door behind him, and scribbled so furiously that Eliza could hear it in the living room.

**[ELIZA]**

**I'm sure he already knows**

Jeffmads snickered.

**[PHILIP]**

**Further down**

**[PHILIP & ELIZA]**

**Further down**

**[PHILIP]**

**Let's meet the newest senator from New York**

Burr puffed out his chest.

**[ELIZA]**

**New York**

**[PHILIP & ELIZA]**

**Our senator**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Burr**

Burr and Hamilton side-eyed each other. This was the beginning of the end of their friendship, and they both knew what it would lead to. The room was tense, waiting for someone to snap.

**Since when are you a Democratic Republican**

Washington groaned, while Lily rolled her eyes at the mention of the political parties.

**[BURR]**

**Since being one put me on the up and up again**

Burr grinned, reveling in the memory of gaining power.

**[HAMILTON]**

**No one knows who you are or what you do**

The grin fell as Hamilton let out a guffaw.

**[BURR]**

**They don't need to know me**

**They don't like you**

Burr's grin came back full force as Hamilton's guffaw turned into an offended gasp.

**[HAMILTON]**

**Excuse me**

**[BURR]**

**Oh, Wall Street thinks you're great**

**You'll always be adored by the things you create**

Jeffmads scowled, while Hamilton beamed proudly.

**But upstate**

**[HAMILTON]**

**What**

**[BURR]**

**People think you're crooked**

Hamilton pouted, and it was Burr's turn to guffaw. Others chose to hide their snickers behind their hands.

**Schuyler's seat was up for grabs so I took it**

**[HAMILTON]**

**I've always considered you a friend**

The room stilled.

**[BURR]**

**I don't see why that has to end**

**[HAMILTON]**

**You changed parties to run against my father in law**

The silence broke when everyone (except Hamilton) groaned. They were all united in the hatred of Hamilton thinking the world revolved

**[BURR]**

**I changed parties to seize the opportunity I saw**

**I swear your pride will be the death of us all**

Hamilton winced.

**Beware, it goeth before the fall**

And so the music transitioned to Cabinet Battle #2, tensions running high. Lily grudgingly let Jefferson stay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE TO THOSE WHO CELEBRATE (ME) 
> 
> AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE SUPPORT <3


	32. Cabinet Battle #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The audience watches two grown men act like five-year-olds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT I'M SO GRATEFUL <3

The music transitioned smoothly, causing the audience to go "ooh."

**[WASHINGTON]**

**The issue on the table: France is on the verge of war with England**

Hamilton froze as Jefferson and Lafayette high-fived.

**And do we provide aid and troops to our French allies**

**Or do we stay out of it?**

Lafayette almost turned to Hamilton to glare at him, then remembered what would have happened if the US had come to help. They would have still lost, America still recovering from the last revolution they fought. He softened, then schooled his face into a blank expression. Probably best not to show any reaction, right? You know, to make Hamilton sweat.

**Remember**

**My decision on this matter is not subject to congressional approval**

**The only person you have to convince is me**

The S.M.F.R. glared at Hamilton.

**Secretary Jefferson, you have the floor, sir**

**[JEFFERSON]**

**When we were on death's door, when we were needy**

**We made a promise, we signed a treaty**

**We needed money and guns and half a chance**

Jefferson nodded furiously.

**Uh, who provided those funds?**

The audience laughed as Jefferson pranced over to Madison so he could speak into the microphone.

**[MADISON]**

**France**

They laughed more at how meek he seemed. Real-life Madison pouted.

**[JEFFERSON]**

**In return, they didn't ask for land**

**Only a promise that we'd lend a hand**

**And stand with them if they fought against oppressors**

**And revolution is messy**

"You're telling me," Hamilton snorted. Lily curled into herself, her real-life persona having watched Les Mis the other day. Her pillow was still wet from the tears.

**But now is the time to stand**

**Stand with our brothers as they fight against tyranny**

**I know that Alexander Hamilton**

Hamilton stuck his tongue out like the five-year-old he is.

**Is here and he**

**Would rather not have this debate**

**I'll remind you that he is not Secretary of State**

"You're not treasurer," Hamilton retorted. Jefferson rolled his eyes; there was no point in arguing if the argument already happened.

**He knows nothing of loyalty**

Jefferson smirked, and Hamilton winced. Eliza rolled her eyes at the men's antics.

**Smells like new money, dresses like fake royalty**

"Says the person with a magenta coat!" Hamilton exclaimed, shooting daggers at Jefferson. He raised his eyebrows at onscreen Hamilton's green outfit. 

**Desperate to rise above his station**

**Everything he does betrays the ideals of our nation**

"That's not even relevant."

**[ENSEMBLE]**

**Ooh**

**[JEFFERSON]**

**Hey, and if ya don't know, now ya know, Mister President**

Washington shook his head. He was tired of all the petty squabbling; he'd already had to suffer through it in his time, but now he has to do it again? 

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Thank you, Secretary Jefferson**

**Secretary Hamilton, your response**

Hamilton crossed his arms and grinned.

**[HAMILTON]**

**You must be out of your Goddamn mind if you think**

The grin disappeared. He didn't expect to be so . . . aggressive. Onscreen, Jefferson looked shocked, which sent Lily into a fit of giggles.

**The President is gonna bring the nation to the brink**

**Of meddling in the middle of a military mess**

**A game of chess, where France is Queen and Kingless**

Ooh, more chess analogies. 

**We signed a treaty with a King whose head is now in a basket**

**Would you like to take it out and ask it**

Ugh, Hamilton's _tone_.

**Should we honor our treaty, King Louis' head**

**Uh do whatever you want, I'm super dead**

Most of the room burst into laughter, unbelieving of the fact that "I'm super dead" was a lyric in a musical with deep lyrics like "I am the one thing in life I can control" and "If you stand for nothing, Burr, what'll you fall for?"

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Enough, Hamilton is right**

"Of course I-"

"Shut up, Hamilton."

**[JEFFERSON]**

**Mister President-**

Jefferson pouted.

**[WASHINGTON]**

**We're too fragile to start another fight**

Lafayette almost nodded, but he didn't want to give Hamilton the satisfaction. He had some plans that included Alex owing him.

**[JEFFERSON]**

**But sir, do we not fight for freedom?**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Sure, when the French figure out who's gonna lead 'em**

Ok. Now that hurt.

**[JEFFERSON]**

**The people are leading**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**The people are rioting**

**There's a difference,**

Lafayette pursed his lips.

**Frankly**

**It's a little disquieting you would let your ideals blind you to reality**

Everyone looked to Washington. He had his ears plugged, happily _not_ listening to two grown men fight like children.

**Hamilton**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Sir**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Draft a statement of neutrality**

**[JEFFERSON]**

**Did you forget Lafayette**

Hamilton gasped, outraged at the very notion of that. How in God's name would he forget Lafayette?

**[HAMILTON]**

**What**

**[JEFFERSON]**

**Have you an ounce of regret**

**You accumulate debt, you accumulate power**

**Yet in their hour of need, you forget**

Jefferson grinned smugly.

**[HAMILTON]**

**Lafayette's a smart man, he'll be fine**

Lafayette snorted, breaking his vow to stay silent. Could you blame him, though? He went to jail because the revolution failed, he was definitely not "fine."

**And before he was your friend, he was mine**

Lily snickered.

**If we try to fight in every revolution in the world, we never stop**

**Where do we draw the line**

**[JEFFERSON]**

**So quick witted**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Alas, I admit it**

"I'm sure it must've pained you to-"

"Shut up, Jefferson."

**[JEFFERSON]**

**I bet you were quite a lawyer**

**[HAMILTON]**

**My defendants got acquitted**

Hamilton smirked.

**[JEFFERSON]**

**Yeah, well, someone oughta remind you**

**[HAMILTON]**

**What**

**[JEFFERSON]**

**You're nothing without Washington behind you**

"Falsehood."

Hamilton glanced at Lily, surprised that she was sticking up for him. She glared back, as if to say "You're still a bad person, but Jefferson's wrong when he says you're nothing without Washington behind you."

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Hamilton**

**[JEFFERSON]**

**Daddy's calling**

Laurens may or may not have choked. Lily definitely wrote something down on her magic clipboard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> help me pls I need other words that mean smile ;-;


	33. Washington On Your Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The audience watch the S.M.F.D.R. sing about how bad Hamilton is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY 2021 and thank you for all the support and for over 100 kudos!

Jefferson stood alone on the stage, Hamilton pursing his lips as it seemed the Virgin would - oops, did he say virgin? He meant Virginian - would be singing the next song.

**[BURR]**

**It must be nice, it must be nice**

Hamilton barked out a laugh as Burr came out and startled Jefferson, which in turn startled Jefferson in real life. 

**To have Washington on your side**

The S.M.F.D.R. glared at Hamilton, who smirked back. Washington sighed.

**It must be nice, it must be nice  
**

**To have Washington on your side**

**[JEFFERSON]**

**Every action has an equal opposite reaction**

The educated people's eyes widened when they recognized Isaac Newton's third law of motion.

**Thanks to Hamilton, our cabinet's fractured into factions**

Hamilton crossed his arms, jutting his chin out.

**Try not to crack under the stress, we're breaking down like fractions**

**We smack each other in the press, and we don't print retractions**

Washington groaned as he remembered picking up the newspaper and seeing his cabinet viciously attacking one another in the press. Hamilton was usually one of those attackers. It was _exhausting_.

**I get no satisfaction witnessing his fits of passion**

**The way he primps and preens and dresses like the pits of fashion**

"You're one to talk-"

"Shut up, Hamilton."

**Our poorest citizens, our farmers, live ration to ration**

"Did you ask them whether or not they agree with Hamilton's plan?" Angelica piped up, drawing attention to herself. It wasn't her best idea (what with the whole "suffering unrequited love for her sister's husband" thing), but she wanted to know. Jefferson spluttered, and Angie got her answer.

**As Wall Street robs 'em blind in search of chips to cash in**

"Wall Street does NOT-"

"Shut up, Hamilton."

**This prick is asking for someone to bring him to task**

**Somebody give me some dirt on his vacuous**

Philip looked into the camera like on The Office and mouthed, "Vacuous?"

**Mask**

**So we can, at last, unmask him**

**I'll pull the trigger on him, someone load the gun and cock it**

Both Burr and Hamilton flinched. Jefferson rubbed his forehead, mentally reprimanding his onscreen self for his choice of words.

**While we were all watching, he got Washington in his pocket**

Everyone turned to Washington, who stared at the floor. True, he considered Hamilton as a son, but he also considered Lafayette his son and no one was mad at him for that!

**[JEFFERSON AND BURR]**

**It must be nice, it must be nice**

**To have Washington on your side**

Oh no, that's the line that was repeating? Hamilton was so screwed.

**It must be nice, it must be nice**

**To have Washington on your side**

**Look back at the Bill of Rights**

**[MADISON]**

**Which I wrote!**

"Well, good for you," Hamilton said sarcastically. Madison glared at him.

**[JEFFERSON/MADISON/BURR]**

**The ink hasn't dried**

Hamilton stuck his tongue out, and Madison glared harder.

**It must be nice, it must be nice**

**To have Washington on your side**

**[MADISON]**

**So he's doubled the size of the government**

Ooh, rapping.

**Wasn't the trouble with much of our previous government size?**

Lily feverishly swept through genius.com's analyses of the lines of "Washington On Your Side." She was learning so much!

**[BURR]**

**Look in his eyes**

**[JEFFERSON]**

**See how he lies**

"That's just politics," Peggy chirped, smugly grinning at the politicians who scowled at her.

**[MADISON]**

**Follow the scent of his enterprise**

**[JEFFERSON]**

**Centralizing national credit and making American credit competitive**

"It's a good idea-"

"Shut up, Hamilton."

**[MADISON]**

**If we don't stop it, we aid and abet it**

**[JEFFERSON]**

**I have to resign**

Hamilton beamed widely. Everyone else rolled their eyes at how happy he was.

**[MADISON]**

**Somebody has to stand up for the South**

Jeffmads grinned, while Burr politely did not. Technically, Burr was just an M.F.D.R., while Jefferson and Madison were S.M.F.D.R.

**[BURR]**

**Somebody has to stand up to his mouth**

Hamilton pouted.

**[JEFFERSON]**

**If there's a fire you're trying to douse**

**[MADISON AND JEFFERSON]**

**You can't put it out from inside the house**

"True."

**[JEFFERSON]**

**I'm in the cabinet, I am complicit in**

**Watching and grabbing the power and kiss it**

**If Washington isn't gon' listen to disciplined dissidents**

**This is the difference, this kid is out**

Jefferson's rap was _awesome_. This actor was impressive for being able to play both Lafayette, who had probably the fastest rap in the musical, _and_ Jefferson.

**[MADISON/JEFFERSON/BURR]**

**Oh!**

**This immigrant isn't somebody we chose**

Hamilton sulked.

**Oh!**

**This immigrant's keeping us all on our toes**

"Sometimes, that's a-"

"Shut up, Hamilton."

**Oh!**

**Let's show these Federalists what they're up against**

"These Federalists" pouted (mainly it was Hamilton, but still).

**Oh!**

**[JEFFERSON AND MADISON]**

**Southern motherfuckin'-**

**[JEFFERSON/MADISON/BURR]**

**Democratic-Republicans**

The room descended into chaos as several people jumped from the curse, popcorn launching off their laps and into the air. Eliza clamped her hands down onto Philip's ears, the 19-year-old whining about how he was "19!" and "he's not a child anymore!" and even going so far as to say the F word to show his mom how mature he was. Not exactly the best move. Hamilton hissed at the S.M.F.D.R., who raised their eyebrows back. It was crazy, and Lily had filmed it all!

**[JEFFERSON/MADISON/BURR/ENSEMBLE]**

**Oh!**

**[JEFFERSON/MADISON/BURR]**

**Let's follow the money and see where it goes**

Eliza gripped the arm of her chair, knowing the Reynolds pamphlet would come soon. She wondered absentmindedly if in the future, historians thought the Reynolds/Hamilton affair was to cover up some economic scandal.

**[ENSEMBLE]**

**Oh!**

**[JEFFERSON/MADISON/BURR]**

**Because every second, the treasury grows**

"Woo, economy."

**[ENSEMBLE]**

**Oh!**

**[JEFFERSON/MADISON/BURR]**

**If we follow the money and see where it leads**

**Get in the weeds, look for the seeds of Hamilton's misdeeds**

Hamilton sulked again. It seemed he would be doing this a lot during the second act.

**It must be nice, it must be nice**

Oh, they're repeating the lyrics again. How long would this go on, exactly?

**[MADISON]**

**Follow the money and see where it goes**

Oh.

**[JEFFERSON/MADISON/BURR]**

**It must be nice, it must be nice**

**[JEFFERSON]**

**The emperor has no clothes**

Lily opened her mouth, a brilliant remark coming to her mind. She paused and closed her mouth, wondering if she should say it, considering . . . everything. She had to decide soon; the moment would only come once. Lily thought about it more, then chose to speak. She opened her mouth once more, but the moment had, sadly, passed.

**[JEFFERSON/MADISON/BURR]**

**We won't be invisible**

**We won't be denied**

The S.M.F.D.R. smirked.

**Still**

**It must be nice, it must be nice**

**To have Washington on your side**

Hamilton stuck his tongue out again at the S.M.F.D.R.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if there's anyone here who's also read my six reacts fic, pls note that I'm having a bit of trouble working on it so it might be some time before I post it


	34. One Last Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The audience watches Washington's goodbye song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALEXANDER HAMILTON
> 
> did I wait a few extra days to post this chappie? maybe. maybe not.
> 
> I didn't this chapter was a doozy

Hamilton started pouting, as he had been doing all this time, but stopped when Lin and Chris took the stage. Huh.

**[HAMILTON]**

**Mister President, you asked to see me**

Everyone turned to Washington and Hamilton.

**[WASHINGTON]**

**I know you're busy**

Washington snorted. Understatement of the century.

**[HAMILTON]**

**What do you need, sir**

Angelica pouted. So when she asked him to go with her and Eliza upstate, he refused because he was "too busy," but when Washington does almost the exact same thing, he has his full attention? Hmph.

**Sir**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**I wanna give you a word of warning**

Hamilton froze. That's never be good.

**[HAMILTON]**

**Sir, I don't know what you heard**

**But whatever it is, Jefferson started it**

Hamilton let out a startled laugh while Jefferson opened his mouth, no doubt to shout profanities at the immigrant. One glare from Washington shut him up.

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Thomas Jefferson resigned this morning**

Hamilton grinned, remembering how blissful those few minutes were, right before Washingda- Washington dropped the bombshell. Jefferson rolled his eyes.

**[HAMILTON]**

**You're kidding**

Jeffmads snorted.

**[WASHINGTON]**

**I need a favor**

Hamilton's head shot up. He knew where this was going.

**[HAMILTON]**

**Whatever you say, sir, Jefferson will pay for this behavior**

Jefferson hmph-ed.

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Shh, talk less**

Hamilton turned to Washington, the offense he had taken from being shushed shown clearly on his face. 

**[HAMILTON]**

**I'll use the press**

**I'll write under a pseudonym, you'll see what I can do to him**

"As if there's another person who hates Jefferson as much as you do and also writes 50,000 words a minute."

"You're not gonna tell him to-"

"Shut up, Hamilton."

**[WASHINGTON]**

**I need you to draft an address**

Oh. _Oh_.

**[HAMILTON]**

**Yes, he resigned, you can finally speak your mind**

"You can finally speak _your_ mind."

"Serious-"

"Shut up, Hamilton."

**[WASHINGTON]**

**No, he's stepping down so he can run for President**

Jefferson grinned, reveling in the knowledge that he eventually won.

**[HAMILTON]**

**Ha, good luck defeating you, sir**

Hamilton pouted.

**[WASHINGTON]**

**I'm stepping down, I'm not running for President**

Washington couldn't help but let out a snigger at the memory of Hamilton's gobsmacked expression when he first sprung the news.

**[HAMILTON]**

**I'm sorry, what**

A few snickers rang around the room. It was mean, perhaps, but since when did they care?

**[WASHINGTON]**

**One last time**

Title drop!

**Relax, have a drink with me**

Hamilton smiled softly.

**One last time**

Ooh, so that's the line repeating.

**Let's take a break tonight**

Angelica and Eliza glared at Hamilton, who cringed. 

**And then we'll teach them how to say goodbye**

**To say goodbye**

**You and I**

Oh yeah, Washington was a good singer. Everyone forgot about that.

**[HAMILTON]**

**No, sir, why**

The S.M.F.D.R. wisely stayed quiet. This would obviously be a very emotional song for Hamilton, and though they all . . . disliked him, they weren't _that_ cruel.

**[WASHINGTON]**

**I wanna talk about neutrality**

Ah, that was a familiar topic. Washington recalled covering it in his Farewell address, wondering if in the future the US had taken neutral stances on situations.

**[HAMILTON]**

**Sir, with Britain and France on the verge of war, is this the best time**

"Oh, so now you care?" Lafayette asked, hiding his grin when Alex squirmed.

**[WASHINGTON]**

**I want to warn against partisan fighting**

Now Hamilton and the S.M.F.D.R. were squirming.

**[HAMILTON]**

**But**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Pick up a pen, start writing**

" _Don't_ encourage him."

**I wanna talk about what I have learned**

Washington smiled, remembering how chock-full of advice his Farewell Address was.

**The hard won wisdom I have earned**

Washington's smile widened. 

**[HAMILTON]**

**As far as the people are concerned**

**You have to serve, you could continue to serve**

Everyone glanced at Hamilton. Wait, that's not right, everyone's already been staring at him. Everyone continued to stare at Hamilton.

**[WASHINGTON]**

**No, one last time**

Yep, it's repeating again.

**The people will hear from me**

**One last time**

Oh, no, that sounds sad, that almost makes it like Washington's last will and testament.

**And if we get this right**

**We're gonna teach 'em how to say**

**Goodbye**

**You and I**

Wow, that must've hurt a LOT, helping your father figure write his Farewell Address for his retirement.

**[HAMILTON]**

**Mister President, they will say you're weak**

Washington raised his eyebrows at Hamilton. Whoever wrote this was impressive, he had incorporated all of Hamilton's arguments. 

**[WASHINGTON]**

**No, they will see we're strong**

Hamilton raised his eyebrows back. He had noticed it as well, then. 

Everyone watched the exchange like hawks.

**[HAMILTON]**

**Your position is so unique**

Lily glared into the camera for absolutely no reason at all. 

**[WASHINGTON]**

**So I'll use it to move them along**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Why do you have to say goodbye**

Ah, going for the outright approach. Hamilton must've been desperate.

**[WASHINGTON]**

**If I say goodbye, the nation learns to move on**

Frick, the _emotion_.

**It outlives me when I'm gone**

**Like the scripture says**

_Bible quotations,_ so this is going to teach a lesson. As Michael Scott once said, "Well this is going to hurt like a mother[BLEEP]."

**Everyone shall sit under their own vine and fig tree**

**And no one shall make them afraid**

Washington smiled, recognizing the quote. He had used it so many times, most notably in a letter expressing his hope that Jews would be able to thrive in America. Wonder how they're doing now . . .

**They'll be safe in the nation we've made**

Lily snorted.

**I wanna sit under my own vine and fig tree**

**A moment alone in the shade**

**At home in this nation we've made**

Washington grinned, loving how this line summed up how tired he was parenting- I mean, mediating arguments between squabbling politicians. When he stepped down, he was finally free from that. Well, except for that one time he thought bringing Jefferson and Hamilton on a fishing trip was a good idea. Both men had been thoroughly drenched in water by the end of the trip. Washington shuddered at the memory.

**One last time**

**[HAMILTON]**

**One last time**

Onscreen, the fight drained out of Hamilton, and he finally accepted the fact that Washington was going to step down. 

**Though, in reviewing the incidents of my administration**

Almost everyone stopped staring at the Washingdad and Hamilson and turned their eyes to the screen. Lily, meanwhile, slouched and tuned out the section of the Farewell Address. She should probably listen to it because it might help with school if they ever learned about it, but nah.

**I am unconscious of intentional error**

**I am nevertheless too sensible of my defects**

**Not to think it probable that I may have committed many errors**

Ah. They were reciting the Farewell Address. Frick.

**I shall also carry with me**

**[HAMILTON & _WASHINGTON_ ]**

**The hope ( _The hope_ )**

**That my country will**

**View them with indulgence ( _View them with indulgence_ )**

**And that**

**After forty five years of my life dedicated to its service with an upright zeal ( _After forty five years of my life dedicated to its service with an upright zeal_ )**

**The faults of incompetent abilities will be**

**Consigned to oblivion, as I myself must soon be to the mansions of rest ( _Consigned to oblivion, as I myself must soon be to the mansions of rest)_**

**I anticipate with pleasing expectation that retreat in which I ( _I anticipate with pleasing expectation that retreat in which I)_**

**Promise myself to realize the sweet enjoyment of partaking ( _Promise myself to realize the sweet enjoyment of partaking)_**

**In the midst of my fellow citizens, the benign influence of good laws ( _In the midst of my fellow citizens, the benign influence of good laws)_**

**Under a free government, the ever-favorite object of my heart, and the happy reward, as I trust ( _Under a free government, the ever-favorite object of my heart, and the happy reward, as I trust)_**

**Of our mutual cares, labors, and dangers ( _Of our mutual cares, labors, and dangers)_**

Wow. That was _long_.

**[WASHINGTON]**

**One last time**

**[ALL WOMEN]**

**George Washington's going home**

Washington wondered what would happen after the musical ended. Did Lily ever mention it? Would they go back to being dead?

**[HAMILTON]**

**Teach 'em how to say goodbye**

**[COMPANY]**

**George Washington's going home**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**You and I**

This guy has some _great_ vocals.

**[COMPANY]**

**George Washington's going home**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Going home**

**[COMPANY]**

**George Washington's going home**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**History has its eyes on you**

_They repeated the line._

**[COMPANY]**

**George Washington's going home**

**[WASHINGTON & _COMPANY_ ]**

**We're gonna teach 'em how to say goodbye ( _teach 'em how to say goodbye_ )**

**Teach 'em how to say goodbye ( _teach 'em how_ )**

**To say goodbye ( _say goodbye_ )**

**To say goodbye ( _say goodbye_ )**

_He's so good._

**Say goodbye**

**One last time ( _one last time_ )**

A few people wiped away tears as everyone turned their gaze back upon Washington.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BLESS THE PEOPLE WHO DO THE ANALYSES ON GENIUS.COM


	35. I Know Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The queens watch KGIII's last solo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for some reason I had trouble writing this but I got my schist together today and wrote it!!!

Everyone groaned as they noticed King George making his way onstage. King George himself threw up his popcorn in celebration, ignoring the "hey's!" he received in response. 

**[KING GEORGE III]**

**They say**

"PAY ATTENTION PEASANTS!" 

Everyone except the king rolled their eyes.

**George Washington's yielding his power and stepping away**

**Is that true?**

King George remembered what his American painter had said about what Washington would do after the war; he had told him that Washington was going to return to his farm. Is that what he was going to do now? Not that King George cared, but still.

**I wasn't aware that was something a person could do**

"That's not true!" the king protested. Everyone looked at him strangely. "I'm not _that_ dumb," he pouted.

"You're also not that healthy according to historians," Lily muttered.

**I'm perplexed**

**Are they going to keep on replacing whoever's in charge?**

"Yes."

**If so, who's next?**

Lily shot up, startling the people closest to her. She couldn't _believe_ she almost forgot to bring John Adams back from the dead! She snapped her fingers, resurrecting the second president of the U.S. The room erupted in cries as Adams suddenly appeared in the middle of the room. 

**There's nobody else in their country who looms quite as large**

By now, no one was paying attention to the king's last solo except the king himself. Lily was trying to help Adams understand what was happening, Hamilton was screeching his head off, the S.M.F.D.R. were observing quietly, Philip and Eliza were trying to calm Hamilton, Washington was also trying to help Adams, and everyone else . . . remained unaffected but watched with interest.

Onscreen, a sentinel whispered into King George's ear, stifling her laughter. 

**[KING GEORGE III]**

**John Adams?**

Adams' head shot up. He surveyed the room, the recognization dawning on his face. He . . . _knew_ most of these people.

**I know him**

King George nodded, utterly oblivious to the chaos reigning around him.

**That can't be**

**That's that little guy who spoke to me**

KGIII nodded again, remembering speaking to the short man about his credentials as the first . . . something. He didn't remember the title, just that it was long. 

**All those years ago**

**What was it, eighty-five?**

**That poor man, they're gonna eat him alive!**

Adams made an offended noise, and Lily took that as confirmation that he was not paying attention to what she was saying. She waved her hands at everyone watching her, and they in turn took that as permission to turn their eyes back to the screen.

**Oceans rise**

**Empires fall**

**Next to Washington, they all look small**

". . .Thanks?"

**All alone**

**Watch them run**

**They will tear each other into pieces**

**Jesus Christ, this will be fun!**

King George grinned manically. Lily shuddered. If he was that excited about the first two elections, how would he react to today's crazy elections?

**Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da**

**Da da da dat dat da ya da, hahahahaha!**

Adams pouted.

**President John Adams**

**Good luck!**

And so ended King George's final solo.


	36. The Adams Administration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The audience watches "The Adams Administration," possibly the last song before schist goes down.

Adams sank into the cushy couch, running his hands over the material. The future was _weird_. Meanwhile, everyone watched as onscreen KGIII stayed onstage for . . . some reason.

**[BURR]**

**How does Hamilton, the short-tempered**

"Thanks, Burr."

**Protean creator of the Coast Guard**

**Founder of the New York Post**

Oh. Hamilton couldn't help but preen at the reminder of his accomplishments.

**Ardently abuse his cab'net post**

**Destroy his reputation?**

"THANKS, Burr."

Meanwhile, KGIII was just jamming like it's no biggie.

**Welcome, folks to**

**[BURR/COMPANY]**

**The Adams administration!**

The deep demon voice was back. Should they be worried? Adams, who had never heard the demon voice before, paid it no mind. He knew that this musical was about - ugh - Hamilton, so why was he in it?

**[BURR]**

**Jefferson's the runner-up**

**Which makes him the Vice President**

"But NOT for long!"

**[JEFFERSON]**

**Washington can't help you now**

**No more mister nice President**

Hamilton glared at Jefferson.

**[BURR]**

**Adams fires Hamilton**

**Privately calls him "creole bastard" in his taunts**

Oh. That explains it. Hamilton scowled. He'd heard those two words hurled at him so many times, his haters could at least try to be more creative. 

**[JEFFERSON]**

**Say what?!**

Jefferson stared resolutely at the screen as Hamilton shot a quizzical look towards him.

**[BURR]**

**Hamilton publishes his response:**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Sit down, John, you FAT MOTHERF-**

The room descended into chaos yet again, much like the stage did. The author would much rather not go into it, since many swears were thrown.

**[BURR]**

**Hamilton is out of control**

**[MADISON]**

**This is great!**

If Hamilton was paying attention, he'd say, "Wow, thanks."

**He's out of power. He holds no office**

**And he just destroyed President John Adams**

**The only other significant member of his party**

Lily, being the only person still having her eyes on the screen, wondered why Adams would attack Hamilton if he was the only other significant member of his party.

**[JEFFERSON]**

**Hamilton's a host unto himself**

**As long as he can hold a pen, he's a threat**

"Break his hands," Lily most definitely did NOT mutter.

**Let's let him know what we know**

Schist is about to hit the fan. 


	37. We Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The audience watches the S.M.F.D.R. wrongly accuse Hamilton of embezzling, only to find out he'd just been extorted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear, I’m not trying to villainize any Founding Father. They were all problematic, and I have not done enough research to form an educated opinion on what they’ve done (in this song at least). Believe me, though, research is on my to-do list. These reactions are based on what we know or find out in the musical.

Lily waved her hand, inflicting calm upon the audience. The fighting ceased, and while the audience were still confused about what and how it happened, Lily turned back to the screen and acted like nothing had happened.

**[HAMILTON]**

**Mister Vice President**

Oh no. Hamilton shrank into himself, knowing what would happen next. Granted, it had happened differently, with James Monroe and  Frederick Muhlenberg with Burr instead of the Virginians, but it was going to happen all the same.

**Mister Madison**

**Senator Burr**

**What is this?**

The S.M.F.D.R. glanced at each other, and resolved not to speak. Theodosia Sr. noticed her husband acting shifty, so she tapped his shoulder and sent him a questioning look. Too bad she wasn’t alive when this happened, otherwise she would’ve known what was happening.

**[JEFFERSON]**

**We have the check stubs, from separate accounts**

Eliza stiffened. Maria hid, as she had been doing for the entire musical. 

**[MADISON]**

**Almost a thousand dollars, paid in different amounts**

“Jeez,” Lily muttered. That was a lot of money by both their and today’s standards.

**[BURR]**

**To a Mister James Reynolds way back in**

**Seventeen ninety-one**

Maria winced.

**[HAMILTON]**

**Is that what you have, are you done?**

Ah, and here we see Hamilton’s bluster. Let’s hope it doesn’t dig himself into a deeper hole.

**[MADISON]**

**You are uniquely situated by virtue of your position**

**[JEFFERSON]**

**Though 'virtue' is not a word I'd apply to this situation**

“You’re one to talk,” both Hamilton and Lily mumbled at the same time.

**[MADISON]**

**To seek financial gain, to stray from your sacred mission**

**[JEFFERSON]**

**And the evidence suggests you've engaged in speculation**

This was Jefferson “pulling the trigger,” wasn’t it? Oh, dear. . .

**[BURR]**

**An immigrant embezzling our government funds**

“Doesn’t that make me a hypocrite?” 

**[JEFFERSON/MADISON]**

**I can almost see the headline, your career is done**

Wooooooow.

**[BURR]**

**I hope you saved some money for your daughter and sons**

Hamilton and Eliza shared a tense look.

**[BURR/JEFFERSON/MADISON]**

**Ya best g'wan run back where ya come from**

[This book is interrupted for a message from our sponsor. 

Don’t be xenophobic, and don’t support children being put in cages at the borders of your country just because they dared to try and seek a better life!

This concludes the message.]

**[HAMILTON]**

**Ha! You don't even know what you're asking me to confess**

**[JEFFERSON/MADISON/BURR]**

**Confess**

**[HAMILTON]**

**You have nothing, I don't have to tell you anything at all**

Lily furrowed her brow. The S.M.F.D.R. had proof that Hamilton had paid James Reynolds almost one thousand dollars, but did they check where they got it from? Well, obviously they didn’t, otherwise they wouldn’t be asking Hamilton if he was embezzling. But all they have is Hamilton paying James Reynolds, so what exactly can they do with that information? 

**Unless**

**[JEFFERSON/MADISON/BURR]**

**Unless**

**[HAMILTON]**

**If I can prove that I never broke the law**

**Do you promise not to tell another soul what you saw?**

Angelica snorted. It wouldn’t matter what they promised, Hamilton would tell the world anyway.

**[BURR]**

**No one else was in the room where it happened**

Ooh, a reference to another song!

**[HAMILTON]**

**Is that a yes?**

**[JEFFERSON/MADISON/BURR]**

**Um, yes**

**[BURR]**

**Dear Sir, I hope this letter finds you in good health**

Uh oh. It’s The Letter.

**And in a prosperous enough position to put wealth**

**In the pockets of people like me, down on their luck**

**You see, that was my wife who you decided to**

**[JEFFERSON]**

**What**

Someone muffled a snicker.

**[HAMILTON]**

**She courted me**

**Escorted me to bed and when she had me in a corner**

“‘Had you in a corner,’ as if you didn’t have a choice,” Angelica muttered angrily. Eliza sent her a grateful look.

**That's when Reynolds extorted me**

**For a sordid fee**

**I paid him quarterly**

**I may have mortally wounded my prospects**

**But my papers are orderly**

Lily didn’t understand how Hamilton could be so “oh well, I may have cheated on my wife, but at least I didn’t steal from the country!” as if the latter was the more horrible sin.

Honestly, he was so enigmatic.

**As you can see I kept a record of every check in my checkered history**

**Check it again against your list n' see consistency**

**I never spent a cent that wasn't mine**

**You sent the dogs after my scent, that's fine**

**Yes, I have reasons for shame**

“Hell yeah, you do.”

**But I have not committed treason and sullied my good name**

“Nah, you’ll just do it yourself.”

**As you can see I have done nothing to provoke legal action**

**Are my answers to your satisfaction?**

**[JEFFERSON]**

**My God**

Jefferson remembered how shocked he had been when he found out. Well, shocked and excited at the blackmail he could use.

**[MADISON]**

**Gentlemen, let's go**

**[HAMILTON]**

**So?**

**[JEFFERSON AND MADISON]**

**The people won't know what we know**

Hamilton could feel Eliza’s eyes on him. He stared back, trying to convey how sorry he was that everything turned out as it did.

**[HAMILTON**

**Burr**

**How do I know you won't use this against me**

**The next time we go toe to toe?**

**[BURR]**

**Alexander, rumors only grow**

“Rumors spiral,” Lily whisper-sang.

**And we both know what we know**

Lily raised her hand. “I have a question. Why did you tell them about the affair at all? Why not just show them your check history? I’m not condoning what you did, but still.”

“That’s. . .huh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angelica is v v salty


	38. Hurricane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The audience watches one of the most underrated songs in the musical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for suicidal thoughts

Everyone ignored Lily, except for Philip, who had responded to her question. The poor lad was roped into a conversation with the teen, which would inevitably turn to something other than Hamilton's choices. What topic it would turn to was the question. An irrelevant question, but a question nonetheless.

But back to the musical, shall we?

**[HAMILTON]**

**In the eye of a hurricane**

**There is quiet**

**For just a moment**

**A yellow sky**

Oh. The hurricane metaphors have arrived. Hamilton was so screwed.

**When I was seventeen a hurricane**

**Destroyed my town**

Hamilton shrunk into himself, burying his head into Laurens' shoulder. The other man stroked his hair and murmured sweet nothings into his ear.

**I didn't drown**

**I couldn't seem to die**

Hamilton had tried his hardest to bury those memories, those memories of the stinging harsh wind, of the scrapes that littered his arms because of the flying debris, of the many times he had prayed for death only for his prayer to go unnoticed.

A muffled sob slipped out as Laurens wrapped his arms completely around the immigrant and rocked him gently. The two stayed like that, ignoring the rest of the world.

**I wrote my way out**

Writing. Writing was Hamilton's crutch, when his mind was going to dark places and he desperately needed a distraction. It was obvious, really, to anyone who knew Hamilton. Made sense that Lily only just realized by now.

**Wrote everything down far as I could see**

**I wrote my way out**

**I looked up and the town had its eyes on me**

Lily always smiled at this part. It warmed her heart to think that there were still the tiniest bits of good in the world.

**They passed a plate around**

**Total strangers**

**Moved to kindness by my story**

**Raised enough for me to book passage on a**

**Ship that was New York bound**

Eliza listened intently; she yearned to know more about Hamilton's backstory.

**I wrote my way out of hell**

Oh, dear. That explained Hamilton's aversion to storms. Eliza had suspected, of course, but to actually have confirmation. . .

**I wrote my way to revolution**

**I was louder than the crack in the bell**

What bell are they talking about?

**I wrote Eliza love letters until she fell**

Both Eliza and Laurens smiled at the memory of the letters, each ignorant of the other.

**I wrote about The Constitution and defended it well**

**And in the face of ignorance and resistance**

**I wrote financial systems into existence**

Lily flashed a thumbs-up towards where she knew Hamilton couldn't see her.

**And when my prayers to God were met with indifference**

**I picked up a pen, I wrote my own deliverance**

Ok, Hamilton was good at writing, but he wasn't possibly that good.

. . .Pride aside, that was one powerful line.

**In the eye of a hurricane**

**There is quiet**

**For just a moment**

**A yellow sky**

Ooh, they're repeating that part again.

**I was twelve when my mother died**

Oh, frick.

**She was holding me**

**We were sick and she was holding me**

Hamilton curled up even tighter into Laurens' side.

**I couldn't seem to die**

**[BURR]**

**Wait for it, wait for it, wait for it**

Foreshadowing at its finest.

**[HAMILTON]**

**I'll write my way out**

Unfortunately, writing was not always the answer. If it were, the author would be much saner than they were right now.

**[BURR AND ENSEMBLE]**

**Wait for it, wait for it, wait for it**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Write everything down, far as I can see**

_Oh._

**[BURR AND ENSEMBLE & WASHINGTON/ELIZA/ANGELICA/MARIA]**

**Wait for it, wait for it, wait for it, wait (history has its eyes on you)**

Ooh, the voices started overlapping.

**[HAMILTON]**

**I'll write my way out**

**Overwhelm them with honesty**

"Overwhelm" was one way to put it.

**This is the eye of the hurricane, this is the only**

**Way I can protect my legacy**

How would releasing the fact that you cheated on your wife and was thus extorted protect your legacy?

**[COMPANY (EXCEPT HAMILTON)]**

**Wait for it, wait for it, wait for it, wait**

**[HAMILTON]**

**The Reynolds Pamphlet**

And with that, the music transitioned quickly into "The Reynolds Pamphlet." _Yikes_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all I have no idea what the seating plan is and at this point I don't care 
> 
> I should probably care I'll start caring now


	39. The Reynolds Pamphlet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The audience watches the stage descend into chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ik you guys wanted craziness but this is right after Hurricane and Hamilton is in no state of mind for craziness so sorry
> 
> also not me procrastinating writing this by going through my bookmarks

Lily surveyed the audience, watching them flinch after the beginning of "The Reynolds Pamphlet." It was so different from the somber solo they were just getting used to with "Hurricane." If the actors onscreen reacted as they did to the Reynolds Pamphlet, how crazy would the audience get? She was so screwed.

. . .Wait. This audience had already reacted to the Reynolds Pamphlet in their own time. That had probably been crazy. So if they already reacted to this in the 1790s, would they react the same again? Probably not, this was old news to them. But every part of this musical was old news, and things had still gotten crazy. Ugh, this is getting confusing. Lily turned her eyes back to the screen, vowing not to think about it too hard.

**[FULL COMPANY]**

**The Reynolds Pamphlet**

Hamilton shrank into Laurens' side, ignoring the many sharp looks sent his way.

**[JEFFERSON/MADISON/ANGELICA]**

**Have you read this?**

Angelica stiffened as she heard her voice.

**[BURR/JEFFERSON/MADISON]**

**Alexander Hamilton had a torrid affair**

Maria would not be coming out of her hiding place any time soon.

**And he wrote it down right there**

**[MADISON]**

**Highlights**

Madison shook his head. Now was not the time to be mean to Hamilton. He sent warning looks to Jefferson and Burr, hoping that they got the message.

**[HAMILTON/JEFFERSON, _JAMES_ , AND _BURR_ ]**

**"The charge against me**

**Is a connection with one**

**James Reynolds! ( _James Reynolds_ )**

Oh gods, they're actually quoting parts from the pamphlet.

**For purposes of**

**Improper speculation**

**My real crime is an ( _My real crime is an_ )**

**Amorous connection with his wife ( _Amorous connection with his wife_ )**

Burr raised his eyebrows. Funny how he was reading that part, considering he was also guilty of the same thing.

**For a considerable time**

**With his knowing consent**

**[MADISON/BURR/JEFFERSON]**

**Damn!**

Yeah, it sounded pretty bad. Scratch that, it was bad.

**[HAMILTON/JEFFERSON/MADISON]**

**"I had frequent meetings with her**

Hamilton's heart squeezed painfully when he noticed Philip reading the pamphlet onstage.

**Most of them at my own house"**

Eliza shot daggers with her eyes at the screen. She didn't need these flashbacks, thank you very much.

**[BURR]**

**At his own house**

**[MADISON]**

**At his own house**

Burr and Madison winced, and sent apologetic glances to both Eliza and Hamilton.

**[DEEP VOICE]**

**Damn**

Oh dear, the deep voice was back.

**[HAMILTON/JEFFERSON]**

**"Mrs. Hamilton with our children being absent**

**On a visit to her father"**

Philip squeezed his mom's hand. Despite what was going on. . .now, he still missed his siblings, even the ones he didn't get the chance to meet.

**[MADISON/BURR]**

**No**

**[COMPANY]**

**Boo**

**[MADISON/BURR]**

**Have you read this?**

How could they have not? Practically every member of the audience was waving paper around onscreen, and it didn't help that the actor S.M.F.D.R. were shouting either.

**[JEFFERSON]**

**Well, he's never gon' be President now**

Hamilton sent Washington a hooded look as his presidential counterpart made his way onstage.

**[MADISON/BURR]**

**Never gon' be President now**

Laurens and Lafayette threw each other worried looks. They hadn't known anything about what their friend had done, and this was the first time they were hearing about it. They had basically been watching in a state of shock during "Say No to This." Only now were they finally realizing how bad things had gotten.

**[JEFFERSON]**

**Well, he's never gon' be President now**

**[MADISON/BURR]**

**Never gon' be President now**

**[JEFFERSON]**

**He's never gon' be President now**

Hamilton scowled at Jefferson.

**[MADISON/BURR]**

**Never gon' be President now**

**[JEFFERSON]**

**That's one less thing to worry about**

**[JEFFERSON/MADISON/BURR]**

**That's one less thing to worry about**

**[ANGELICA]**

**I came as soon as I heard**

Eliza sent Angelica a questioning glance, and she nodded back. Yes, she did, in fact, roast Hamilton so hard after she was done there was nothing left but a burn mark where the short man had stood before.

Also, her hair was now in a bun. That was cool.

**[JEFFERSON]**

**What?**

Jefferson cowered.

**[HAMILTON]**

**Angelica-**

**[COMPANY]**

**All the way from London?**

**Damn**

That, my dear readers, is how you know you are screwed. If your wife's sister came all the way from London to talk to you, ya done messed up.

**[HAMILTON]**

**Angelica, thank God**

**Someone who understands what I'm struggling here to do**

Onscreen, Hamilton bent down to kiss Angelica's hand. In real life, the three Schuyler sisters turned toward Hamilton, mouths opened wide. It would be funny if they didn't look so terrifying.

"How the HELL did you think Angelica, the sister of the wife you cheated on, was here for you?!" the three women shouted at the same time. It wasn't exactly the same for each of them, but you get the gist.

**[ANGELICA]**

**I'm not here for you**

Eliza smiled gratefully at her sister. She had long-forgiven Hamilton for cheating on her, but she was still so, so, thankful for the support.

**[ENSEMBLE]**

**Oh**

**[ANGELICA]**

**I know my sister like I know my own mind**

**You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind**

Oh shoot, she was repeating lines from "Satisfied." How exactly was Hamilton still alive?

**I love my sister more than anything in this life**

**I will choose her happiness over mine every time**

Peggy refused to let that line make her feel forgotten. She refused.

A tear slipped out anyway.

**Put what we had aside**

Angelica winced.

**I'm standing at her side**

Eliza squeezed Angelica's hand.

**You could never be satisfied**

God, I hope you're satisfied

Hamilton blew out a breath. God, he had hoped so too, so many times.

**[JEFFERSON/MADISON/BURR & _ENSEMBLE MEN_ ]**

**Well, he's never gon' be President now ( _never gon' be President now_ )**

**Well, he's never gon' be President now ( _never gon' be President now_ )**

Everyone started tossing around papers as even King George III himself made it onto the stage. The real King George laughed loudly in the nearest person's face (Seabury, the poor fool).

The stage was, quite frankly, descending into chaos. The audience was, quite frankly, over it. They'd already seen this, they'd already read the pamphlet, they already flipped their lid, it was chaos back in their day too. No point in repeating history, is there?

Of course, that was contradictory to the audience's reaction to "The Adams Administration," but that was when Hamilton was being his old annoying, arrogant self. This time, people were afraid to disturb him, lest they face serious consequences.

**Well, he's never gon' be President now ( _never gon' be President now_ )**

**That's one less thing to worry about ( _that's one less thing to worry about_ ) **

Onscreen, the actors froze as KGIII danced. In real life, KGIII tried his utter hardest to imitate his counterpart, and utterly failed. Everyone ignored him.

**[JEFFERSON/MADISON, _HAMILTON_ , ENSEMBLE WOMEN, & _ENSEMBLE MEN_ ]**

**Hey ( he's never gonna be President now)**

The descending had stopped. The stage was now chaos. People flailed around and tossed papers everywhere. Hamilton stood still in the middle of the stage, staring blankly into the audience.

**At least he was honest with our money ( _Well, he's never gon' be president now_ )**

**_Hey_ **

**_At least I was honest with our money!_ **

** Well he's never gon' be President now **

There were now ensemble members on the ground for. . .some reason. They were making paper angels(?), which looked both fun and humiliating at the same time.

**_ Well he's never gon' be President now _ **

**Hey! ( Well he's never gon' be President now)**

Lily scrutinized the audience. They seemed relatively calm, some of the minor historical figures bopping to the music. Why weren't they screeching their heads off? Not that she wasn't grateful, it made her job easier, but still. Maybe she didn't know them as well as she thought she did. Which was entirely plausible because she didn't know all that much.

**At least he was honest with our money! ( _Well he's never gon' be president now_ )**

**Hey!**

**At least he was honest with our money!**

"That was the least of my worries," Eliza mumbled.

** That's one less thing to worry about  **

**[FULL COMPANY]**

**That's one less thing to worry about**

**The Reynolds Pamphlet**

Lily froze as she could hear the simple piano melody of "Burn."

**[JEFFERSON/MADISON/BURR]**

**Have you read this?**

Onscreen, Jefferson bent down to hand a paper to a person in the pit. Lily knew it was inappropriate, but she couldn't help but stifle a giggle at that. It was funny!

**You ever see somebody ruin their own life?**

Hamilton hid his face.

**[COMPANY (EXCEPT HAMILTON/ELIZA)]**

**His poor wife**

Eliza steeled herself. She had a strong suspicion about what the next song would be about, and who it would be sung by.


	40. Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The audience watch Eliza's solo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I didn't disappoint!

The audience watched tentatively as Eliza made her way onstage, the real Eliza tensing up. Hamilton couldn't curl into a smaller ball, so he stayed as he was hidden in Laurens' side. Everyone (and that means everyone) watched as Eliza sat on a bench near a lantern, and picked up a letter. The Hamiltons knew what happened next.

**[ELIZA]**

**I saved every letter you wrote me**

Eliza and Laurens smiled at each other, fondly remembering how well-written his letters were. Lafayette sat off to the side, not pouting because his letters were so much more eloquent.

**From the moment I read them, I knew you were mine**

**You said you were mine**

**I thought you were mine**

Hamilton winced; he remembered all the affairs, all the letters hidden. God, he never should've lied.

**Do you know what Angelica said**

**When we saw your first letter arrive?**

Peggy was _so_ tempted to say "I'm just saying if you really loved me, you would share him," but she wisely held her tongue.

**She said**

**"Be careful with that one, love**

He will do what it takes to survive"

. . .Yes. That is definitely what Angelica said. She definitely did not say anything about a harem, no siree.

On another note, that was a very accurate assumption about Hamilton.

**You and your words flooded my senses**

**Your sentences left me defenseless**

**You built me palaces out of paragraphs**

**You built cathedrals**

Practically everyone in the room had been affected by Hamilton's writing some way, so they all knew how true this description was. Lily hoped she would become that good one day.

**I'm re-reading the letters you wrote me**

Lily covered her grin, remembering how people used these lines as a comeback.

**I'm searching and scanning for answers in every line**

**For some kind of sign**

**And when you were mine**

Hamilton winced again.

**The world seemed to burn**

**Burn**

Eliza sighed wistfully, reminiscing about those first few days when Hamilton was courting her, and it felt like they were the only two who existed in the world. It was _blissful_.

**You published the letters she wrote you**

Maria closed her eyes and pretended that the wife of the man she was forced to extort wasn't in the room with her.

**You told the whole world how you brought this girl into our bed**

**In clearing your name, you have ruined our lives**

Hamilton shook his head sadly. What he would give to change the past. . .

**Do you know what Angelica said**

**When she read what you'd done?**

Peggy was again tempted to say something along the lines of "Thank God I didn't marry him" but once again refrained.

**She said**

**"You have married an Icarus**

**He has flown too close to the sun"**

Ooh, that was a nice metaphor.

**You and your words, obsessed with your legacy**

Some people noticed how earlier Eliza had sung these lines with a note of affection, talking about what she loved about Hamilton's writing. Well, well, well, how the turntables.

**Your sentences border on senseless**

**And you are paranoid in every paragraph**

**How they perceive you**

**You, you, you**

The pain in Eliza's voice was so clear, so evident. Hamilton raised his head, searching for Eliza and waiting for them to lock eyes. When they did, he mouthed " _I'm sorry_ " and watched as Eliza smiled softly and mouthed back "I know."

**I'm erasing myself from the narrative**

What a clear contrast to how, in "That Would Be Enough," Eliza had asked to be a part of Hamilton's narrative, when now she was erasing herself from it.

**Let future historians wonder how Eliza reacted when you broke her heart**

**You have torn it all apart, I'm watching it**

KGIII clapped his hands with glee, remembering his counterpart's excitement about the Americans tearing each other into pieces. He actually got to see it!

**Burn**

**Watching it burn**

Everyone watched as Eliza did, in fact, take a letter and burn it. _Awesome_.

**The world has no right to my heart**

**The world has no place in our bed**

**They don't get to know what I said**

_The emotion in her voice._

**I'm burning the memories**

**Burning the letters that might have redeemed you**

**You forfeit all rights to my heart**

The audience sat stock-still as Eliza's voice grew in intensity. It was refreshing to see the soft-spoken woman become so fierce.

**You forfeit the place in our bed**

**You sleep in your office instead**

Everyone stared at Hamilton, dumbfounded. That was, like, the number one no-no when it comes to maintaining a healthy, loving relationship with your spouse.

**With only the memories of when you were mine**

Wow, she held that note for a long time.

**I hope that you burn**

The audience watched in silence as Eliza finished her solo.


	41. Blow Us All Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The audience watch Philip's demise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for death
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day!

Lily watched as the audience's faces turned confused at the suddenly-upbeat tune. Oh, dear. She shot- wait, wrong word. She _sent_ a quick glance towards Philip, blanching at the thought of how the Hamiltons would react. Did Eliza know that Alex knew that Philip would duel?

**[PHILIP]**

**Meet the latest graduate of King's College**

**I prob'ly shouldn't brag, but, dag, I amaze and astonish**

Philip smiled at his pop, the repeated lines not going unnoticed.

**The scholars say I got the same virtuosity and brains as my pops**

**The ladies say my brain's not where the resemblance stops**

Eliza raised her eyebrows at Philip, who cringed in response. She rolled her eyes fondly.

**I'm only nineteen but my mind is older**

Philip grinned again.

**Gotta be my own man, like my father, but bolder**

Everyone looked at the young Hamilton, impressed. That was a brave statement, considering Hamilton was very bold.

**I shoulder his legacy with pride, I used to hear him say**

**That someday I would**

**[ENSEMBLE]**

**Blow us all away!**

Philip full-on beamed. It was very adorable.

**[PHILIP]**

**Ladies, I'm lookin for a Mr. George Eacker**

The beam froze on Philip's face. It was not very adorable. It was quite sad, actually.

Practically everyone else froze as well. They knew that this song would be a pivotal moment. A sorrowful, heart-wrenching, pivotal moment.

**Made a speech last week, our Fourth of July speaker**

**He disparaged my father's legacy in front of a crowd**

**I can't have that, I'm making my father proud**

"Oh god," Hamilton whispered, his hands itching for something to be distracted by.

**[MARTHA]**

**I saw him just up Broadway a couple of blocks, he was goin' to see a play**

Lily smiled at the small fourth-wall break.

**[PHILIP]**

**Well, I'll go visit his box**

**[DOLLY]**

**God, you're a fox!**

Philip smirked.

**[PHILIP]**

**And y'all look pretty good in ya' frocks**

**How 'bout when I get back, we all strip down to our socks?**

"Philip!" both Eliza and Alex reprimanded, the disapproval shown clearly on their faces. He offered an apologetic smile in return. He never did get back. . .

**[BOTH]**

**Ok!**

**[ENSEMBLE]**

**Blow us all away**

Huh, this "blow us all away" was strange. Some of the audience might say it was like a record skipping. That is, if they knew what a record was.

**[PHILIP]**

**George**

Lily remembered her original plan to bring Eacker back. That didn't seem like such a good idea now.

**[EACKER]**

**Sh!**

**[PHILIP]**

**George!**

**[EACKER]**

**Shh, I'm tryin' to watch the show!**

Lily gestured exasperatedly at the screen, wordlessly explaining why she had asked the audience to refrain from talking. Not that anyone had listened, and they weren't even looking at her right now.

**[PHILIP]**

**Ya shoulda watched your mouth before you talked about my father though**

The many enemies of Hamilton chose not to comment about how Hamilton himself couldn't watch his mouth.

**[EACKER]**

**I didn't say anything that wasn't true**

**Your father's a scoundrel, and so, it seems, are you**

Philip wrinkled his nose, remembering how Eacker had called him a rascal.

**[ENSEMBLE]**

**Ooooooooh!**

Lily snorted at the ensemble members.

**[PHILIP]**

**It's like that?**

**[EACKER]**

**Yeah, I don't fool around, I'm not your little schoolboy friends**

**[PHILIP]**

**Well, see you on the dueling ground**

Philip winced, expecting to see glares from his parents. They would be so disappointed. They probably _were_ disappointed. He hadn't been able to tell, as he laid dying. He snuck a look at the two, but was surprised to see them so. . .not angry. They were. . .sad. He probably should've expected that too.

**That is, unless you wanna step outside and go now**

**[EACKER]**

**I know where to find you, piss off, I'm watchin' this show now**

Philip let out a breath, sinking into the cushion. He never should've asked to duel. . .

**[PHILIP]**

**Pops, if you had only heard the shit he said about you**

"Language," the older Hamiltons admonished simultaneously. It was disconcerting to see how in-sync they were.

**I doubt you would have let it slide and I was not about to**

Washington raised an eyebrow at Hamilton, knowing that Philip was right.

**[HAMILTON]**

**Slow down!**

**[PHILIP]**

**I came to ask you for advice, this is my very first duel**

**They don't exactly cover this subject in boarding school**

"And for good reason," Hamilton said, crossing his arms. He had emerged from Laurens' arm, his guilt from his affair replaced with the sadness of this one. It was like parkour, jumping from one negative emotion to the next.

**[HAMILTON]**

**Did your friends attempt to negotiate a peace?**

**[PHILIP]**

**He refused to apologize, we had to let the peace talks cease**

Philip remembered his friend Richard Price, who had dueled with Eacker the day before he did. At least he had gotten out unscathed. Wonder what had happened to him. . .

**[HAMILTON]**

**Where is this happening?**

**[PHILIP]**

**Across the river, in Jersey**

Lily nodded sagely.

**[HAMILTON/PHILIP]**

**Everything is legal in New Jersey!**

"Everything is legal in New Jersey," the teen recited.

**[HAMILTON]**

**Alright, so this is what you're gonna do**

**Stand there like a man until Eacker is in front of you**

**When the time comes, fire your weapon in the air**

Philip snorted. _That_ hadn't gone well.

This will put an end to the whole affair

**[PHILIP]**

**But what if he decides to shoot? Then I'm a goner**

Philip sighed loudly, clueing Alex and Eliza into how exactly he died.

**[HAMILTON]**

**No, he'll follow suit if he's truly a man of honor**

**To take someone's life, that is something you can't shake**

**Philip, your mother can't take another heartbreak**

Lily shook her head. The last few lines were just. . .sad. She glanced over at Alex, her heart squeezing at the pained look on his face.

**[PHILIP]**

**Father!**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Promise me**

**You don't want this young man's blood on your conscience**

Philip wondered how Eacker had felt after he killed him. He wondered exactly how much grief he had put his family through after his death. The boy squeezed his eyes shut, frantically reminding himself that he hadn't pulled the trigger.

**[PHILIP]**

**Okay, I promise**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Come back home when you're done**

**Take my guns, be smart, make me proud, son**

Hamilton watched the screen with hooded eyes.

**[PHILIP]**

**My name is Philip**

**I am a poet**

The audience sucked in a breath when they realized he was repeating his poem from "Take A Break."

**And I'm a little nervous, but I can't show it**

**I'm sorry, I'm a Hamilton with pride**

Lily flashed some finger-guns at "pride."

**You talk about my father, I cannot let it slide**

**Mister Eacker, how was the rest of your show?**

Eliza smiled at her son, proud of how polite he was.

**[EACKER]**

**I'd rather skip the pleasantries, let's go**

The middle Schuyler sister tutted at the rudeness of her son's adversary.

**Grab your pistol**

**[PHILIP]**

**Confer with your men**

**The duel will commence after we count to ten**

The emphasis on "after" did not go unnoticed.

**[ENSEMBLE]**

**Count to ten!**

**[PHILIP]**

**Look 'em in the eye, aim no higher**

**Summon all the courage you require**

The five duelists in the audience looked away.

**Then slowly and clearly aim your gun towards the sky**

That, right there, must've been Philip's mistake. He remembered slowly raising his gun, remembered Eacker's panicked face, and remembered the pain that had suddenly bloomed in his right arm. Philip relaxed, happy that he could figure it out.

**[MALE ENSEMBLE]**

**One, two, three, four**

Eliza buried her face in Angelica's shoulder, holding Peggy's hand in a death grip.

**[FULL ENSEMBLE]**

**Five, six, seven-**

Eliza launched herself up from her temporary hiding spot with the rage of a thousand suns as she screamed bloody murder. Everyone else stayed silent, some flinching at the loud noise. They felt the same anger though, enraged at the fact that Eacker had broken the ten duel commandments and shot before ten.

Philip stood up quickly, waving his hands as an attempt to calm his mother. He rushed to explain that this was not what had happened, and he had actually slowly raised his gun, which caused Eacker to panic and shoot him. Everyone watched as Eliza calmed down, and the musical transitioned to "Stay Alive (Reprise)."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These songs are just gut punch after gut punch. Also I'm pretty sure that's what happened in the Hamilton-Eacker duel, but if it's not, chalk it up to artistic liberty? Ye if you haven't already figured it out this book has a lot of inaccuracies.


	42. Stay Alive (Reprise)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The audience watches Philip die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw death
> 
> bring it on is an underrated musical

The audience tilted their heads as the beginning of "Stay Alive" played (it was practically the beginning of "Tryouts" from Bring It On: The Musical first but y'all aren't ready for that conversation). There was something. . .different about this tune, though, a sort of pulsing in the background.

_A heartbeat._

And just like that, everyone knew this song would be absolutely heart-breaking.

**[ENSEMBLE WOMEN, HAMILTON, AND DOCTOR]**

**Stay alive...**

Ah, this is probably a reprise.

**Stay alive... (Where's my son?)**

Hamilton shivered, casting a mournful look towards his son.

**Mr. Hamilton, come in, they brought him in a half an hour ago**

Philip winced, remembering the thirty minutes he had spent in agony, wondering if he would die before his parents came. It was not something he liked remembering.

**He lost a lot of blood on the way over**

**Stay alive**

**Is he alive?**

"Only on the out-" Melinda started, her response to any question that resembles "are you alive" automatic. She quickly clamped a hand over her mouth, flushing fiercely.

**[DOCTOR]**

**Yes, but you have to understand**

**The bullet entered just above his hip and lodged in his right arm**

Philip rolled up his right sleeve, running his left hand over the smooth, unblemished skin. He was amazed at how the bullet had left no mark; or was it an effect of the whole dying-and-then-coming-back-to-life thing?

**[HAMILTON]**

**Can I see him please?**

The desperation in their rival's voice caused Jefferson and Burr to feel guilty for pestering him about voting right after a traumatic event.

**[DOCTOR]**

**I'm doing everything I can but the wound was already infected when he arrived**

The war veterans let out different noises of sympathy. Infected wounds were a horrible way to die.

**[HAMILTON]**

**Philip**

**[PHILIP]**

**Pa!**

Onscreen, Philip lay on a table as Hamilton rushed over to him. In real life, both Hamilton and Philip shuddered as memories of that fateful day came flooding back in.

**I did exactly as you said, Pa**

**I held my head up high**

Eliza blinked rapidly, trying not to let her tears fall. God, she really didn't want to be reminded of this.

**[HAMILTON & PHILIP]**

**I know, I know, shh (high)**

**I know, I know, shh**

**I know you did everything just right**

"If he did everything just right, then why was he dying?" KGIII questioned. Many, many glares were sent his way.

**Shh (Even before we got to ten-)**

**I know, I know (I was aiming for the sky)**

**I know, I know (I was aiming for the sky)**

Whoever played Philip was a _great_ actor; the audience could hear how weak he was and how much he wanted his father to be proud of him.

**I know**

**Save your strength and**

**Stay alive...**

This song was definitely a reprise.

**[ENSEMBLE MEN]**

**Stay alive...**

**[ELIZA]**

**No!**

Eliza choked back a sob as her onscreen self entered the stage.

**[HAMILTON]**

**Eliza!**

**[ELIZA & ENSEMBLE MEN]**

**Is he breathing? Is he going to survive this? (Stay alive...)**

**[ELIZA]**

**Who did this, Alexander, did you know?**

Hamilton locked tear-filled eyes with Eliza, mouthing over and over again "I'm sorry."

**[PHILIP]**

**Mom, I'm so sorry for forgetting what you taught me**

Eliza stopped holding back, openly weeping as she clutched her son.

**[ELIZA]**

**My son**

"You did nothing wrong," she sobbed, burying her face into her weeping son's shoulders.

**[PHILIP]**

**We played piano**

**[ELIZA]**

**I taught you piano**

**[PHILIP]**

**You would put your hands on mine**

Alex's lip trembled, and he too burst into tears.

**[ELIZA]**

**You changed the melody every time**

**[PHILIP]**

**Ha, I would always change the line**

Philip shut his eyes, clinging to those memories of when he was younger and still alive.

**[ELIZA]**

**Shh, I know, I know**

**[PHILIP]**

**I would always change the line**

**[ELIZA]**

**I know, I know**

**[ELIZA & PHILIP]**

**Un deux trois quatre (Un deux trois quatre)**

_Oh, shoot._

Practically the entire audience may or may not have started crying.

**Cinq six sept huit neuf (Cinq six sept huit neuf)**

**Good**

Everyone took solace in the fact that the heartbeat was still beating.

**Un deux trois quatre**

**Cinq six sept**

**(Un deux trois)**

The audience stilled as the heartbeat stopped.

**Huit neuf**

**Sept huit neuf-**

**Sept huit...**

Onscreen, Eliza _screamed_ , her anguish so clear, even through the screen. Lin reached for Philippa's hand, only for her to wrench it away. The audience sat chilled to the bone, the performance causing them to look at the Hamiltons in a new light.


	43. It's Quiet Uptown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The audience watch Alex and Eliza reconcile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy frick we're so close to being done
> 
> imma have them react to the cut songs, prompts you guys give me, etc. after

The air was punctured with the sobs and sniffles of the audience as Angelica made her way onstage.

**[ANGELICA]**

**There are moments that the words don't reach**

Lily liked this line. She was a writer; it was her job to put those moments into words.

**There is suffering too terrible to name**

**You hold your child as tight as you can**

Eliza squeezed Philip tighter, and Burr wrapped a protective arm around Theodosia Jr.

**And push away the unimaginable**

**The moments when you're in so deep**

**It feels easier to just swim down**

Lily didn't like this line so much. It made her think about things she'd rather not think about.

**[ANGELICA/ENSEMBLE]**

**The Hamiltons move uptown**

**And learn to live with the unimaginable**

Alex shuddered, recalling those first few months after Philip's death. He remembered the haze in which he did everything, trudging through life and waiting for death to overtake him. He _hated_ thinking about that chapter in his life.

**[HAMILTON]**

**I spend hours in the garden**

**I walk alone to the store**

**And it's quiet uptown**

**I never liked the quiet before**

That was very plausible about the boisterous immigrant.

**I take the children to church on Sunday**

_The children_. Alex and Eliza locked eyes, the panic evident in the way they both shot up. Philip was here, but how was Angie? Eliza Jr.? James? Alexander Jr.? John? William? Why did they have so many children?

The two marched towards Lily and pulled her into a corner, starting a conversation about their many questions. Honestly, Lily was surprised people hadn't come to her earlier. Also honestly, she had no idea what she was going to do.

**A sign of the cross at the door**

**And I pray**

**That never used to happen before**

Eliza couldn't help but snort at that, considering her husband's last words.

**[ANGELICA AND WOMEN]**

**If you see him in the street**

**Walking by himself, talking to himself, have pity**

Some of the audience had, in fact, seen Alex after his son's death. He was. . .never quite the same, quieter and more withdrawn.

**[HAMILTON]**

**Philip, you would like it uptown, it's quiet uptown**

Interesting, "it's quiet uptown" was repeated. That was probably the song title.

**[ANGELICA AND WOMEN]**

**He is working through the unimaginable**

**[ALL MEN (EXCEPT HAMILTON]**

**His hair has gone grey**

Alex touched his hair, slightly offended.

**He passes every day**

**They say he walks the length of the city**

**[HAMILTON]**

**You knock me out, I fall apart**

The repeated line from "Dear Theodosia" rippled through the audience.

**[COMPANY (EXCEPT HAMILTON AND ELIZA)]**

**Can you imagine?**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Look at where we are**

**Look at where we started**

_He's repeating lines with a pained voice._

**I know I don't deserve you, Eliza**

Angelica covered up her snort, reminding herself that Eliza had forgiven Alexander.

**But hear me out**

**That would be enough**

The audience sucked in a breath.

**If I could spare his life**

**If I could trade his life for mine**

**He'd be standing here right now**

**And you would smile and that would be enough**

"Oh, pa," Philip whispered. Alex buried his face in his hands.

**I don't pretend to know**

**The challenges we're facing**

Most of the audience decided not to comment on the fact that Alex did know the challenges they were facing.

**I know there's no replacing what we've lost**

**And you need time**

**But I'm not afraid**

**I know who I married**

Gods, each repeated line was a punch to the gut.

**Just let me stay here by your side**

**That would be enough**

**[COMPANY (EXCEPT HAMILTON AND ELIZA)]**

**If you see him in the street**

**Walking by her side, talking by her side, have pity**

Eliza and Alex were engaged in a heated conversation with Lily, and therefore did not react to this line. However, the people who did "see him in the street walking by her side" remembered him talking quietly to Eliza about anything and everything while she stayed silent.

**[HAMILTON]**

**Eliza, do you like it uptown? It's quiet uptown**

**[COMPANY (EXCEPT HAMILTON AND ELIZA)]**

**He is trying to do the unimaginable**

**See them walking in the park, long after dark**

**Taking in the sights of the city**

The audience mused that that wouldn't be too bad of a date, just wandering around in a park at night time.

**[HAMILTON]**

**Look around, look around, Eliza**

Shoot.

**[COMPANY (EXCEPT FOR HAMILTON AND ELIZA)]**

**They are tryna do the unimaginable**

**[ANGELICA]**

**There are moments that the words don't reach**

**There's a grace too powerful to name**

**We push away what we can never understand**

Lily, who had finally finished explaining that bringing back the kids would inevitably make things more complicated and that she would talk more later with the Hamilton couple, wondered how the audience would react if they knew how little (and how much) humanity had changed.

**We push away the unimaginable**

**They are standing in the garden**

**Alexander by Eliza's side**

**She takes his hand**

**[ELIZA]**

**It's quiet uptown**

Alex's knees buckled, and the room was suddenly filled with people whose eyes rained.

**[COMPANY (EXCEPT HAMILTON AND ELIZA)]**

**Forgiveness, can you imagine?**

**Forgiveness, can you imagine?**

The ensemble seemed so amazed by the concept of forgiveness, and everyone couldn't blame them for it.

**If you see him in the street**

**Walking by her side, talking by her side, have pity**

**They are going through the unimaginable**

Irrelevant, but Lily was tempted to say "Now we don't have time to unpack all that" but resisted. A piece of information that was actually important was the fact that Philip had finally seen the impact of his death on his parents. He desperately hoped they had recovered.


	44. The Election of 1800

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The audience watches the election of 1800 unfold, but in MUSIC!

Everyone, still crying from the all-encompassing heartbreak that was the last few songs, turned confused as Jefferson and Madison took the stage.

**[FULL COMPANY]**

**The election of eighteen-hundred**

Oh.

Jefferson glanced at Burr, Burr glanced at Hamilton, and Hamilton stared at his shoes. This was not going to end well.

**[JEFFERSON]**

**Can we get back to politics?**

"Gods, no," Lily muttered.

**[MADISON]**

**Please?**

The people who were just here for the ride laughed at how desperate Madison sounded.

**[JEFFERSON]**

**Yo**

**Every action has its equal, opposite reaction**

The knowledgeable people could recognize Isaac Newton when they heard it.

**John Adams shat the bed, I love the guy, but he's in traction**

Hamilton barked out a laugh, none more shocked than him. He was surprised to feel happy, especially after being reminded of. . .everything.

**Poor Alexander Hamilton, he is missing in action**

So did Jefferson just forget when he was running around the stage singing "Well, he's never gonna be president now!"?

**So now I'm facing**

**[JEFFERSON AND MADISON]**

**Aaron Burr**

Jefferson and Burr stared at each other awkwardly. The past was in the past, right? Hopefully you-know-what wouldn't hit the fan. Not that they knew the expression, of course.

**[JEFFERSON]**

**With his own faction**

**[MADISON]**

**He's very attractive in the North, New Yorkers like his chances**

Burr smiled, remembering the wave of confidence he had rode on all throughout the election. Only until after the results came in did. . .nope, he's not thinking about that. The past was in the past!

**[JEFFERSON]**

**He's not very forthcoming on any particular stances**

Burr's smile turned sour. Again with the "I have no opinions" interpretation?!

**[MADISON]**

**Ask him a question, it glances off, he obfuscates, he dances**

**[JEFFERSON]**

**And they say I'm a Francophile, at least they know I know where France is**

Jefferson and Madison choked, but Madison soon coughed. That was a new insult, implying that Burr didn't even know where France was. Burr himself scowled.

**[MADISON]**

**Thomas that's the problem, see, they see Burr as a less extreme you**

Burr smirked.

**[JEFFERSON]**

**Ha**

**[MADISON]**

**You need to change course, a key endorsement might redeem you**

Hamilton smiled hesitantly, warily excited to see onscreen Jefferson's reaction.

**[JEFFERSON]**

**Who did you have in mind?**

**[MADISON]**

**Don't laugh**

Parts of the audience laughed.

**[JEFFERSON]**

**Who is it?**

**[MADISON]**

**You used to work on the same staff**

**[JEFFERSON]**

**What?**

Those same parts of the audience laughed again, but louder. Jefferson's reluctance was funny!

**[MADISON]**

**It might be nice, it might be nice**

Onscreen, Jefferson adamantly shook his head. Most everyone snickered, except for the people who stopped caring when the sad stuff was over.

**To get Hamilton on your side**

Ooh, they were using the same tune as "Washington On Your Side."

**[JEFFERSON AND MADISON]**

**It might be nice, it might be nice**

**To get Hamilton on your side**

Hamilton smiled smugly, growing less and less sad.

**[BURR AND _ENSEMBLE_ ]**

**Talk less**

**_Burr!_ **

**Smile more**

_**Burr!** _

Burr grinned at the mention of his slogan, while Hamilton pouted.

**Don't let 'em know what you're against or what you're for**

**_Burr!_ **

Lily conceded that _maybe_ Burr's advice wasn't so bad.

**Shake hands with him**

**_Burr!_ **

**Charm her**

**_Burr!_ **

**It's eighteen hundred, ladies, tell your husbands vote for**

_**Burr!** _

Angelica beamed when she remembered that women could vote in the future.

**[MALE VOTER 1]**

**I don't like Adams**

**[FEMALE VOTER 1]**

**Well, he's gonna lose, that's just defeatist**

The politicians (except for Washington) guffawed.

**[MALE VOTER 1]**

**And Jefferson-**

Jefferson perked up.

**[TWO MEN VOTERS]**

**In love with France**

**[FEMALE VOTER 1]**

**Yeah, he's so elitist**

Jefferson harrumphed.

**[TWO WOMEN]**

**I like that Aaron Burr**

**[FEMALE VOTER 2]**

**I can't believe we're here with him!**

Burr grinned proudly.

**[MALE VOTER 1]**

**He seems approachable...?**

**[MALE VOTER 2]**

**Like you could grab a beer with him**

The audience slowly started to cheer up, the upbeat song affecting their moods.

**[ENSEMBLE]**

**Dear Mr. Hamilton**

Hamilton's slight smile turned into a slight frown as he remembered all the badgering from both Jefferson and Burr, asking him to choose a side.

**Your fellow Fed'ralists would like to know how you'll be voting**

**[HAMILTON]**

**It's quiet uptown**

Jefferson and Burr both winced, sending apologetic looks towards Hamilton. Whether he saw them or not, they did not know.

**[ENSEMBLE]**

**Dear Mr. Hamilton**

**John Adams doesn't stand a chance, so who are you promoting?**

The (immature) politicians delighted in this song roasting Adams.

**[HAMILTON]**

**It's quiet uptown**

**[MEN, _WOMEN_ , AND BOTH]**

**Jefferson or Burr**

**_Jefferson or Burr?_ **

** We know it's lose-lose **

Lily bopped along, happily ignoring the strange looks sent her way.

**Jefferson or Burr?**

**_Jefferson or Burr?_ **

** But if you had to choose  **

Some of the minor historical figures started bopping along as well. It was catchy!

**[EVEN MORE VOTERS & _MEN AND WOMEN_ ]**

**Dear Mr. Hamilton ( _Jefferson or Burr?_ )**

**John Adams doesn't stand a chance, so who are you promoting?**

"HA!"

**_(We know it's lose-lose_ **

Jefferson and Burr side-eyed each other, trying to judge whether the other would flip out.

**_Jefferson or Burr?)_ **

**But if you had to choose ( _But if you had to choose_ )**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Well, if it isn't Aaron Burr, sir?**

Burr broke the staring contest first to groan, the old joke getting under his skin yet again.

**[BURR]**

**Alexander**

**[HAMILTON]**

**You've created quite a stir, sir**

Burr and Hamilton glanced at each other, both recalling how the conversation had gone.

**[BURR]**

**I'm going door to door**

**[HAMILTON]**

**You're openly campaigning?**

Jefferson snorted.

**[BURR]**

**Sure**

**[HAMILTON]**

**That's new**

**[BURR]**

**Honestly, it's kind of draining**

Lily wondered if the presidents of her time had ever openly campaigned, going door to door to speak to their fellow citizens.

**[HAMILTON]**

**Burr**

**[BURR]**

**Sir!**

Burr groaned again.

**[HAMILTON]**

**Is there anything you wouldn't do?**

**[BURR]**

**No, I'm chasing what I want, and you know what?**

**[HAMILTON]**

**What?**

**[BURR]**

**I learned that from you**

Hamilton raised an eyebrow at Burr, who raised an eyebrow back.

**[ENSEMBLE]**

**If you had to choose**

**If you had to choose**

**[MADISON]**

**It's a tie**

Hamilton grimaced, preparing himself for the inevitable blow-up.

**[ENSEMBLE]**

**If you had to choose**

**If you had to choose**

**[JEFFERSON]**

**It's up to the delegates**

The historical figures wondered what the election process was like in the future. Was it still like it was in their time? Simpler? More complicated?

**[ENSEMBLE]**

**If you had to choose**

**If you had to choose**

**[JEFFERSON/MADISON]**

**It's up to Hamilton**

Hamilton winced. The rest of the audience prepared for chaos.

**[VOTERS & _MADISON AND ENSEMBLE_ ]**

**If you had to choose ( _Jefferson or Burr?_ )**

**If you had to choose**

**If you had to**

**Choose ( _Choose_ )**

Yeesh, the ensemble was so demanding.

**Choose ( _Choose_ )**

**Choose! ( _Choose!_ )**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Yo**

Hamilton snuck a glance at Burr, only to find him resolutely staring at the screen.

**[ENSEMBLE]**

**Oh!**

**[HAMILTON]**

**The people are asking to hear my voice**

**[ENSEMBLE]**

**Oh!**

Hamilton's enemies wrinkled their noses. Why did the ensemble have to act like they were hanging on to his every word? All he had to do was pick Jefferson or Burr, he didn't have to make it into a big production.

**[HAMILTON]**

**For the country is facing a difficult choice**

**[ENSEMBLE]**

**Oh!**

**[HAMILTON]**

**And if you were to ask me who I'd promote**

Onscreen, Burr smiled widely, thinking he knew what would come next. In real life, Burr simply shook his head.

**[ENSEMBLE]**

**Oh!**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Jefferson has my vote**

Burr's smile froze, and Hamilton prepared to see Burr blow up, get angry, yell, do something.

Nothing happened.

Alex chanced another glance at Burr, who finally turned to him. He searched his opponent's face, and could find no traces of anger in his eyes. He was only. . .resigned. Hamilton pursed his lips, puzzled, and turned back to the screen.

**[JEFFERSON/MADISON/ENSEMBLE]**

**Oh!**

**[HAMILTON]**

**I have never agreed with Jefferson once**

Both Hamilton and Jefferson snorted.

**[JEFFERSON/MADISON/ENSEMBLE]**

**Oh!**

**[HAMILTON]**

**We have fought on like seventy-five different fronts**

Lily wondered if that was a hyperbole, or if Hamilton had kept a list of all his fights with Jefferson as well.

**[JEFFERSON/MADISON/ENSEMBLE]**

**Oh!**

**[HAMILTON]**

**But when all is said and all is done**

**Jefferson has beliefs, Burr has none**

"Jefferson has big hair, Burr has none," Lily sang softly. Everyone ignored her, as per usual. Everyone instead observed the three politicians, holding their breath. Nothing happened. They exhaled gratefully.

As for Burr himself? He decided that he couldn't undo the past and he should just move on. It was set in stone, and there was no point in getting angry over stuff that had already happened, and all that mumbo-jumbo crap that the narrator was too lazy to explain.

And Jefferson? The narrator hates him, end of story.

**[ENSEMBLE]**

**Ooh!**

Burr rolled his eyes.

**[MADISON AND JEFFERSON]**

**Well, I'll be damned**

**Well, I'll be damned**

**[MADISON]**

**Hamilton's on your side**

"Don't let it get to your head," Alex muttered.

**[ENSEMBLE]**

**Well, I'll be damned**

**Well, I'll be damned**

**[JEFFERSON]**

**And?**

**[MADISON]**

**You won in a landslide!**

"Landslide?!" Burr protested. "It was one vote!"

**[BURR]**

**Congrats on a race well-run**

**I did give you a fight**

Burr crossed his arms.

**[JEFFERSON]**

**Uh-huh?**

**[BURR]**

**I look forward to our partnership**

**[JEFFERSON]**

**Our partnership?**

Jefferson winced as Burr sent a disbelieving look his way.

**[BURR]**

**As your vice-President**

**[JEFFERSON]**

**Ha-ha-ha-ha, yeah, right**

Burr pouted, while Jefferson sent another look towards him, this one apologetic.

**You hear this guy?**

**Man openly campaigns against me, talkin' bout "I look forward to our partnership"**

**[MADISON]**

**It is crazy that the guy who comes in second gets to be vice-President**

The resurrected folk wondered again what the election process in the future was like; did the runner-up become vice president?

**[JEFFERSON]**

**Ooh, you know what, we can change that, you know why?**

**[MADISON]**

**Why?**

**[JEFFERSON]**

**'Cause I'm the President!**

"Ooh," Lily whispered under her breath.

**Burr, when you see Hamilton, thank him for the endorsement**

Jefferson winced again, while the audience prepared for the inevitable stage-death of Alexander Hamilton.


	45. Your Obedient Servant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The audience watch Burr and Hamilton exchange letters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just watched Grease Live
> 
> I am so bi

Onscreen, Burr stayed onstage as the music turned menacing. Everyone turned to Hamilton and Burr, who each shied away from the attention. The two refused to look at each other.

**[BURR]**

**How does Hamilton, an arrogant immigrant, orphan**

The door caught some people by surprise. It was similar to a door slam, like shutting the door in someone's face before they could come into the room.

**Bastard, whoreson**

"Thanks, Burr," Alex mumbled. Burr winced.

**Somehow endorse Thomas Jefferson, his enemy**

**A man he's despised since the beginning**

Jefferson didn't know whether to pout or smirk.

**Just to keep me from winning?**

Alex frowned. There were other factors he considered when it came to picking a presidential candidate! Like his onscreen self said, he chose Jefferson because he had beliefs, and Burr had none.

**I wanna be in the room where it happens**

**The room where it happens**

**The room where it happens**

Burr's voice was _terrifying_.

**You've kept me from the room where it happens**

**For the last time**

**Dear Alexander**

"Nope," Burr muttered as he got up. The Theodosias looked at him in concern as he tapped Alex on the shoulder and gestured him towards a corner. The immigrant followed him warily.

**I am slow to anger**

**But I toe the line**

**As I reckon with the effects**

**Of your life on mine**

"I'm really sorry for killing you," Burr told Alex. "It was stupid of me and I should've took my own advice and waited for it, and you still had a lot to live for." The other man raised an eyebrow.

"I. . .accept your apology," he responded, surprised. Burr nodded satisfactorily, and quickly returned to his seat. Alex sat there for a moment, before Philip waved him over.

**I look back on where I failed**

**And in every place I checked**

**The only common thread has been your disrespect**

Ah. Yes. There was still the matter of the rival song.

**Now you call me "amoral"**

**A "dangerous disgrace"**

Alex cursed, then made his way over to Burr. He too quickly apologized, and the men sat at opposite sides of the room, decidedly ignoring each other for the time being.

**If you've got something to say, name a time and place, face-to-face**

**I have the honor to be your obedient servant**

**A dot Burr**

_The letters._

Yikes. Eliza remembered how furiously her husband would write whenever he received another letter from his adversary.

**[HAMILTON]**

**Mr. Vice President**

**I am not the reason no one trusts you**

Both Burr and Hamilton winced. The rest of the audience watched them like hawks.

**No one knows what you believe**

**I will not equivocate on my opinion**

**I have always worn it on my sleeve**

Washington snorted, remembering all the rants he had to bear from the shorter man. Once he got going, it was impossible to get him to stop.

**Even if I said what you think I said**

**You would need to cite a more specific grievance**

**Here's an itemized list of thirty years of disagreements**

Every head swiveled towards Alex. He kept a list of _thirty years_ of disagreements?! Talk about petty!

**[BURR, spoken]**

**Sweet Jesus**

Burr snorted, the line summarizing what he had felt when he had read that line.

**[HAMILTON]**

**Hey, I have not been shy**

"That's an understatement."

**I am just a guy in the public eye**

**Tryna do my best for our republic, I don't wanna fight**

"You always want to fight," Lee said, disbelieving. Some of the audience jumped, forgetting he was there.

**But I won't apologize for doing what's right**

"What's right." That was interesting, was the presidential election of 1800 really such a moral dilemma?

**I have the honor to be your obedient servant**

**A dot Ham**

**[BURR]**

**Careful how you proceed, good man**

**Intemperate indeed, good man**

**Answer for the accusations I lay at your feet or prepare to bleed, good man**

Burr winced, while Alex rubbed his bullet wound.

**[HAMILTON]**

**Burr, your grievance is legitimate**

**I stand by what I said, every bit of it**

**You stand only for yourself, it's what you do**

**I can't apologize because it's true**

Alex really hoped that his apology had covered thirty years of disagreement culminating in his death. Unfortunately, he knew it didn't. He wondered what he could do to make it up to his frenemy.

Little did he know that Burr was wondering the same thing.

**[BURR]**

**Then stand, Alexander**

**Weehawken, dawn**

**Guns drawn**

**[HAMILTON]**

**You're on**

Eliza scoffed. "Next time you agree to a duel you better tell me first," she hissed into her husband's ear. Alex hoped there wouldn't be a next time, but we all know there probably would be, even today where dueling was outlawed.

**[BOTH]**

**I have the honor to be your obedient servant**

**[HAMILTON]**

**A dot Ham**

**[BURR]**

**A dot Burr**

Burr couldn't help but puff his chest out slightly at getting the last word, but made sure no one noticed. And so the audience waited for the last inevitable song where Alexander Hamilton is shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls take my uquiz
> 
> https://uquiz.com/a37U8G
> 
> im very bored

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading!
> 
> validation is welcome


End file.
